Perfects Overrated
by StayWeird
Summary: Being happy doesn't mean everything is perfect. It means you've decided to look beyhond the imperfections. Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey:) It's me. If you don't know who 'me' is, I'm currently writing 2 stories for Kickin it, go check them out :) This is a new story, I got the idea after I wrote a short story from English. Got a 56 -.- That is because my teacher is an idiot, but that's a whole other story. This one is out of character, has nothing to do with the show, but I'm continuing to use Jack and Kim because for right now that is my comfort zone. So, if you don't like stories that have nothing to do with the show please stop reading. Or at least don't leave a review saying you hate it, I warned you. But other than that I hope you enjoy, tell me what you think :) And let me know if it's similar to one you've previously read, I try not to, but you never know.**

**P.s This whole story is going to be told in Kim's point of view. Never written point of view before, so bare with me...**

* * *

><p>~The beggining is when you make something of yourself~<p>

* * *

><p>"New girl again" I muttered to myself. My head rested on my hand as I directed my glare out the window. I watched as the scenery slowly changed from country to city.<p>

"It's ok hun"

"No Dad!"

"Dad? No Bud? Wow, you must be really mad at me" He joked. I let out a quiet laugh. That was my nickname for him, I never called him dad. It was too formal. But he was right, I was mad. This is the seventh time we've moved since grade 8, and I had finally just made friends. He had promised me that we would be able to stay till graduation, but he got transferred again.

"Ok fine.. No Bud!" I exclaimed. He let out a laugh. "You just don't get it. With boys it's so easy! But with girls, you're instantly shut out. No one wants to talk to a new girl, especially not one starting late the first semester of Grade 12!"

"It'll be fine Kimmy" Bud said giving me a comforting rub on the back "Who needs friends anyways?"

"You're sarcasm isn't needed" I said with a smile. I continued my glare out the window. Millions of thoughts overwhelmed my brain as I waited for three long hours to pass by. New school. New house. New friends. New everything. This is going to be just fantastic.

We finally arrived at our destination. It was on the smaller side, nothing we're not used to though. Bigger than what we normally had. I hopped out of the car and Bud directed me inside to check out the house. It was a bungalow, downstairs nicely renovated. When you walked in, you walked right into a living room and a kitchen in the back and a set of stairs to your left. Off to the right stood one of the two bedrooms, laundry room and a bathroom. I walked down the stairs to see a large room. Far right corner was an exit to the backyard. How convenient. To the side was a hallway that lead you to a bathroom, then turned right and lead you to the second bedroom. It was a decent size and it was already painted purple. Perfect.

I ran back up the stairs to greet my dad who was already busy moving things in. Beads of sweat trickled down his face as he was unpacking the old fashioned red pick up truck. I started grabbing boxes to help him.

"How do you like it?"

"It's nice"

"Kimmy..."

"Bud it's fine-"

"Kim, I know when something's bugging you. So what's up?" I shot him a look. Could he really not know? It was so obvious. I didn't was to move. It sucked, it really did. Having to start over sometimes isn't a bad thing, but constantly having to rebuild you're life is never fun. Everyone needs a second chance sometimes, but I've had one to many.

He took a seat on the box he had just put down and jestured me to take a seat next to him.

"I'm just scared. New place for final year of high school, I want it to be perfect. Something I'd be proud to remember..." I let my voice trail off. Though he is a dude, he's always been good understanding me. He got me like no one else did. Guess that comes with 18 years with him.

"Think about it like this... Just one more year and then off to New York!" There it was. How he knew me, he knew exactly how to make me smile. He pulled me up onto my feet before rapping his arms around me, embracing me with a hug "I love you Kimmy"

"I love you too Bud."

"You ready to get our unpack on?" He asked excitedly. I chuckled at his enthusiasm as he ran over to a box, pulled out an iPod dock and plugged it in. That was basically how the rest of our day went. He blasted 80's music and older country songs and we put the pieces of our house together.

5 hours later I flopped onto my newly set up bed and flicked on the newly set up Tv. I let out a large sigh before taking a bite of the pizza that Bud just ordered. Tradition, after a day of blasting music and unpacking, we ate pizza. I began channel surfing. After about an hour I looked over at my clock. It read '0:00'. Of course, not plugged in. I let out a groan before picking up my cell phone. It was getting pretty late, better be getting ready for _another_ first day of school tomorrow.

I walked over to my bathroom down the hall and began setting up my things. One of the only great things about all of this was I get to have my very own bathroom. Haven't had one of those in a very long time. It's not like I have siblings, but the majority of the time I have to share one with my dad. I love him and all, but no. It's irritating and honestly makes me hate him. Especially when he works the same time I have school. That's the worst!

I undid my tied back hair and hopped into the very warm shower. I let the warm water just melt all the stress, annoyance and fear away. It felt so good. For just 20 minutes being able to just forget about anything and everything. To take 20 minutes to just think about you, and not care about the rest of the world. After my 20 minutes was up, I got out of the shower, blow dried my hair and picked out my outfit for tomorrow. It was colder so a burgundy long sleeve and pair of darker blue jeans should be just fine. I went back to my room and crawled into the familiar covers.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting" I sighed, before rolling over and passing out.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the smell of pancakes. Another tradition. I slipped on my outfit layed out from the night before and went to the bathroom to straighten my hair. When I was satisfied, I went upstairs to meet my dad.<p>

"Hey Bud" I greeted taking a seat at the extremely convenient breakfast bar.

"Good morning Kimmy!" I sighed at his perky tone. I didn't want to be perky, not today. Because honestly? I didn't want to be here, but unfortunately that wasn't my choice. "Pancake?" He continued holding out a plate of nicely stacked pancakes.

"Please." He pulled two onto my plate. I quickly dug in. _Don't want to be late now would I._

"You nervous?"

"More than I've ever been"

"It'll be ok, they'll love you!" He said pinching my cheek as a joke. I slapped his hand away. "There's the smile!"

"Oh shush" I said attempting to hide the smile he a just forced onto my face.

"Want me to come with you?"

"No thanks Bud, I got the drill" I said with a smile. I took a peak at the digital clock on the stove. 8:00 "Got to get going. Love you!" I took off towards the door slipping my plate into the sink as I went by. I put on my light brown Uggs and opened the door.

"Sure you don't want to to come?"

"I'm sure. Love you Bud" I replied. I gave him a quick kiss on the check grabbing the car keys from his hands. I closed the door behind me before I got into the red pick up tuck that we arrived here in.

School wasn't that far away, I had a map but directions wasn't rocket science. It took me no more than five minutes to get there. I pulled into the very busy parking lot and took up one of the empty spaces. School didn't start for another fifteen minutes but I had to stop and see the principle for my timetable. They would of mailed it, but they didn't want to risk me not getting it in time. It was all such short notice. I had actually started first semester somewhere else before we had to get up and move.

"Who's she?" I heard someone whisper to the person beside them.

"I don't know but she's hot" I heard them reply. I rolled my eyes at the comment. The last thing on my mind right now was a boy. I heard several more comments like this as I made my way to the principles office. More so when I entered the school. I don't think they actually cared who I was, it was just the fact there was an unfamiliar face walking around the school. I finally made it. I turned the doorknob and walked in. Before I even had a chance to say my name and explain why I was here I heard my name being called.

"Kim Crawford! It is so nice to meet you!" He exclaimed aggressively shaking my hand. Must be the principle. He guided me into his office. I took a seat across from where he was. "I'm happy to inform you that we were able to fit you into both art courses you requested-" A smile grew on my face. One good thing about today. Those two art courses could be my ticket to New York. He continued to ramble on about stuff I really could cared less about. Dress code, lunch, Drama, some classes... and then he said it. _Soccer._

"Wait what was that?" I questioned.

"There is no girls soccer team, only boys.." He repeated himself. Then we continued going on about cheerleading. Tried that at the first school I attended, not going back. Turns out, the cut throat world of cheerleading wasn't for me. He kept on talking for another few minutes and then excused me so I could leave. He wanted me to come back at the end of lunch so I could tell him about my day. Fun. He handed me the slip my locker was on and I adventured down the hall.

_"104, 105 106_!" I exclaimed. I began twisting the lock in different directions then jerked it open. Empty.

"Beautiful. A locker to myself. I mutterd. I was hanging up some decorations to make my locker feel more homey when the bell wrang. I angrily shoved my backpack into my locker. It had now hit me. This is going to be my new life. I dug through my backpack I had just thrown in my locker for one of my empty binders. Didn't think that one through. I slammed my locker closed and headed off down the hall to.. Wait where am I going? I turned around, undid my lock and grabbed my timetable.

"Math. What a boring way to start the day "I said sarcastically "Oh look, I have a friend. Myself" I took off down the hall to Math. Boy was I right. When I arrived I told her my situation. She gave me a text book, introduced me to the class and sat me down next to some girl. She looked normal enough. For the rest of class I zoned her out. I couldn't give less of a crap about whatever she was talking about. When the bell finally rang, I think I was the first one out of there. I walked back to my locker to grab another empty binder for whatever I had next.

"Oh hello" I head a girls voice say. I looked up to make sure whoever she was, was talking to me.

"Hi" I said with a smile in an attempt to hid that fact I was completely pissed off. Nothing had happened, yet. But I didn't want to be here.

"So you my new locker neighbor?" She questioned. I nodded my head.

"I'm Kim" I replied with my hand outstretched.

"Taylor" She said taking it. I smiled. Second person I've seen that seemed normal enough. "New here?"

"Yep" I sighed.

"I'm sure you'll love it. Last year, everyone usually avoids each other, except for the Plastics, so you just avoid them" Taylor said with a smile. I returned it. "Thanks" We continued to talk just about stuff. Our time tables and where we were going to collage. She was actually hararious, someone I could deffinatly along with. I learned she was on the quieter side, except if she was comfertable with you. I also learned that she spoke her mind, and she actually had an opinion.

We talked until we were interrupted. But not my the bell. A whole bunch of football plays running through the hallway causing massive chaus.

"LETS GO COUGARS!" One of them yelled. Probably the captain

"YAY!" The rest of them cheered.

"We're the cougars?" She nodded. Of all things they have to name us after a lady who chases younger guys "Yippie" I said with a sarcastic ring to my voice. We watched as the foot ball players slowly made their way down the hallway.

"That's Steve Munro, captain, ladies man. Almost every girl in the whole school _wants_ him. I don't get it"

"Me and you are going to get along just fine!" I exclaimed. She smiled at me. For some reason, I don't think she had the most friends. Couldn't pin point why, she seemed great. We stood there as the football players slowly began to pass. That's when it happened. Steve Munro stopped, turned and looked at me. I watched as his eyes checked me out and a smile grew on his face. I stood there with an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Haven't seen you here before" He said.

"Good observation" I responded annoyed. I wasn't in the mood. Like I said before, boys were the last thing on my mind. Especially stupid jocks that think they can get any girl they want.

"You new here?" So oblivious. I let out a sigh.

"Yes" I answered forcing a smile onto my face. The last thing I needed was a scene. I could see people beginning to gather around us forming a crowd. Amused smiles planted on their faces, gosiping with the people beside them waiting in anticipation to see what was about to go down.

"Oh, Well you'll love it here! This school is out of this world! Just like me" Steve said with a goofy smile on his face. He did a beiber flip to get the hair out of his eyes. Was that supposed to me attractive? Because that with the odd stare, he looked kind of constipated.

"What are you an alien?" I asked playing along.

"Yes. Take, me, to, your, leader." He said attempting to walk like a zombie. I could see some girls down the hall begin to laugh. I didn't get the joke, aliens and zombies are two completely different things "Or you can let me take you on a date, your choice" I must admit that was pretty smooth. Cliche, stupid and cheesy but pretty smooth. A full grown crowed had formed and you could almost cut a knife threw the dead silence.

"Inviting, but I'll pass." I slammed my locker shut and went to turn around but he grabbed my wrist.

"You and me, movies, 7:00. What do you say?" This boy really didn't know the meaning of rejection. Well, I was about to teach him...

"As tempting as making out in a dark theatre for 2 hours is, pig isn't my type" I purposely hit his shoulder as I walked away smiling. I could hear Taylor say "Burn!" before she trailed after me down the hall.

"That was awsome!" She said smiling.

"Thanks"

"No seriously, its about time someone told him off"

"I've delt with enough of those to fall for anether one"

"You know, I like you. We should hang out soon" Taylor suggested. I nodded my head and shot her a smile. She gave me one back before dissapearing down the hall.

I kept walking until I reached French. Yes, I'm taking French all the way through high school, I want to live in Paris some day. After an extremely long hour and a bit of 'bonding' with my French teacher, I went to lunch. I think I learned more about her Kids then I did learning French.

For lunch I bought an apple and went to find a nice shady patch of grass. I laid myself down letting the grass prick my neck. I love that feeling. I just sat there, collecting my thoughts and enjoying the piece and quiet. It reminded me of the shower, just some you time, who cares about the rest of the world. I picked up my phone checking the time.

"Shit" I mumbled. I had to go meet the principle. I eventually found the motivation to get up, then pulled myself to my feet. I made my way to the principles office. But this time was different, I heard whispers about how I turned down Steve Munro instead of me just being the new girl. It was impowing. I straightened my back a continued proudly down the hall. Spoke to soon...

Steve and his frend were walking down the hall with a strifoam cup griped tightly in his hands. A devilish smile grew on his face as I started to pass. He brought the cup up, realising the liqid from it, in my direction.

The whole thing happened so fast, I barly had time to process what was happining yet alone react to it. All I could do was stand there, frozen in shock with my mouth hung open wide.

"Opps, sorry" Steve said sarcastically. I let out a loud gasp. I was now covered in a read slushi!

"What is this Glee!" I screamed at him. No offence to glee, I love that show but this, this was pathetic. That moment of pride, gone. Being the new girl is never easy, but it shouldn't be this hard. Worst, first day ever. Oh well, perfect's overrated anyways. I gave Steve a death glare as he high-fived his buddy and took off down the hall.

"Next time except the date!" He hollered. I ignored it and ran to the bathroom. After washing off what I could, and tying my hair back in a messy bun I walked to the principles office. He asked me how my day was. I lied and told him it was good. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, or get in a huge discussion about why my day was so horrible. As much as I think he's going to piss me off, he's not a horrible guy. By the time he finished bombarding me with questions I was late for third period. He gave me sheet excusing me before I ran to my locker.

I grabbed another empty binder. I shut my locker door letting the sound of the metal echo down the empty hall way. Or not so empty hall way. With a quick turn of my heel, I spun around and was about to take off down the hall to English when _BAM!_

All the air in my lungs excaped out of my body. I squinted my eyes shut trying to mask the termendious pain being winded had caused me. I felt whatever was on top of me, shift it's position so its hands were connected with mine, slightly proping itself up.

I opened my eyes to see a brown haired, brown eyes boy laying on top of me. If I wasn't in a pissy mood, and if he hadn't just tackled me he would have been cute. I could see his face beginning to turn red. He knew it too, because he immediately helped himself up. He help out his hand to help me up, I didn't take it. Honestly, I didn't want to.

"Sorry" He muttered "I should watch were I'm going"

"Ya you should" I said coldly. Good for him for realizing that he was wrong. But he had 'stupid Jock who thinks he can get any girl he wants' all over him. His perfect smile, perfect hair, perfect face. Heck, even his perfect body. There was no way a guy like him didn't get all the girls. None, so, maybe it was time someone told him off aswell.

I bent over and picked up my binder before returning in a upwards position. He had a few inches on me, but other than the slight hight difference, I was staring his right in the eye. Returning the glare he was giving me.

"You new?"

"First day"

"Jack" He said with an outstretched hand.

"Kay" I replied before attempting to take off down the hall. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around, bring me back in to face him. There wasn't a lot of space between us. In fact, I could feel his warm breath tickle my face.

A lot of sexual tention here.

"I said I'm sorry ok?" Jack said, his voice was beginning to rise. Why was he mad? As far as I am concerned, he just takled me to the ground. This just made me angry. Pardon me for not being overly thrilled he just tackled me.

"Whatever" I spat.

"Look, do you need help or anything?"

"Because I'm new I need help? I've been new probably more times then you can count! So no, I don't need help. Especially not from you" I screamed at him. I replayed what I just said in my head. _Shit._ I just implied he was stupid. I could hear him let out a sigh before I turned and walked away.

"I don't know where your from, but here? It's called manners" He called after me.

"Excuse me?" I said spinning around to match his glare again. I pissed him off. Like, really pissed him off. Something that I said hit a nerve, you could see it in his facial expression. Glare was hard as a rock and nostrils flaring. Oh boy.

"Ya, it's called being nice. Try it sometime!" He yelled taking off down the hall opposite of my direction. _Opps._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, First chapter complete. Tell me what you think so far or if you want me to continue. Don't know if I like it. So review and let me know :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey:) Just so you now, the first chapter I started out mild, but this one will have more teenaged stuff. And I don't know how old you may be, so I'm warning you now. Also, there will be a character who is gay (homosexual) so if you're homophobic, please leave. Not trying to be rude, but I don't want hate because of it. Anyways on a happier note, onto the story :)**

**P.s Referring to my spelling/ grammar, I do read over it about 4 times. I'm just horrible at it so I find it hard to catch my mistakes. Bad habits die hard. I apologize for it, please be patient.**

* * *

><p>~The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong~<p>

* * *

><p>"Look, do you need help or anything?"<p>

"Because I'm new I need help? I've been new probably more times then you can count, so I don't need help. Certainly not from you" I replayed what I just said in my head. _Shit._ I just implied he was stupid. I could hear him let out a sigh before I turned and walked away.

"I don't know where your from, but here? It's called manners" He called after me.

"Excuse me?"

"Ya, it's called being nice. Try it sometime!" He yelled taking off down the hall opposite of my direction. _Opps._ I brushed it off and went to English. I handed her the note explaining why I was late and she gestured me to an empty seat. I was beside the window in the far back corner of the room. Beside me sat a boy. Blonde hair, though he was sitting down I could tell he was on the taller side. He wasn't overly attractive, but he was decent. The English teacher went on about something to do with commas. Note to self: pay attention tomorrow. No matter what I did my thoughts kept drifting back to Jack. I barly knew this kid and he already had an affect on me. I just felt bad. I'm not a rude person he just caught me at a bad time by tackling me. I guess I was rude. I wish I had a chance to apoligize, but if I were him, I wouldn't want to hear it.

"Pssst" I hear coming from beside me. I hesitantly turned my head to the side. It was to boy beside me.

"psssssss-"

"What!" I screamed whispered. I shot him a confused look.

"Do you have an extra pencil?"

"How do you come to class without a pencil?"

"Well you see" He began slightly turning more in my direction "My pocket thought it was in my backpack, and my backpack thought it was in my pocket." He explained. I started to laugh. Probably the best thing I've heard all day.

"Ok class, get into partners and I will hand out your assignments"

"Want to be my partner?" He asked

"Sure" I said with a smile. He had now moved his body so it was completely facing me.

"Kevin" He introduced.

"Kim" I said back. We immediately got to the work, just review questions on what they have been learning. It was kind of nice being able to actually work with a partner, not just talk the whole time. Don't get me wrong, we talked. To be honest, I love this kid. In like a friend kind of way. We talked about anything and everything, He told be a bit about himself. Kevin was newer aswell. He transferred middle of last year when his mom got re-married. And I told him a bit about my background.

"Oh my gosh!" Kevin exclaimed. _Oh my gosh?_

"What?"

"I have the perfect guy for you!" I gave him a sarcastic smile then shook my head. He had a perfect guy for me? Ok, this should be good. I tuned out his rambles on about this oh so perfect guy he's just dying to set me up with. "...is Jack and-"

"Jack?" I interrupted. "Brown hair, brown eyes?"

"The one and only! Have you meet him?" I ignored the question and continued to stare at my paper. I looked up to see him blinding me with curiosity.

"Um yeah. Bad first impression..."

"Really? Jack is one of the best guys ever! I don't see why you'd have a bad first impression.."

"Really? He kind of seemed like a player, a stupid jock who-"

"You stereotyped him all wrong. He's really sweet, from what I know he's only had one girlfriend and he's good at sports, but he doesn't waist his time being a jock" Kevin explained.

"You seem to be an expert" I said sarcastically. He let out a laugh.

"Something like that." He said in an odd tone. But he had a smile, so I didn't think much of it. "So.." I knew exactly what he was talking about. I let out a large sigh.

"I ran into him at a bad time. He kind of accidently tackled me. I screamed at him and he got mad and took off." I explained. That was basically the summery of it.

"Bad day?" Kevin asked. I nodded my head yes. Before he had a chance to ask me why the bell rang. Safe by the bell.

"What's your locker number?" Kevin asked gathering our stuff together. I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"106"

"I'm right down the hall I'll walk you" He said with a smile. I returned it as we took off down the hallway. We walked and talked, cracking jokes about how completely idiotic our teachers make up looked. It really was horrible. Kind of resembling a clown. We were having a good time. Probably the highlight of my day, but as we know, those can never last very long. Out of absolutely no where a great force came and shoved Kevin into the lockers holding him there. I instantly knew who it was.

"Steve!" I screamed. There was already a crowed.

"So what? You wont go out with me but you'll hang out with this _fag_!" He yelled. I caught a glimpse of Kevin's face, he looked terrified. That was it. He's gay. This got me angry, I'm one of those people that I will accept you for who you are, but as soon as you don't accempt someone for who they are, then we have an issue. I could feel the anger begin to boil inside me. I am so happy I didn't agree to going out with this kid, but it I did, then maybe Kevin wouldn't be in this position. I quickly collected my thoughts, and gave Steve a powerful shove. He took a few steps back dropping Kevin to the ground.

"Yes, I would rather hang out with a nice, funny guy like him than a stupid jerk like you who's going absolutely no where with his life!" I screamed. Everyone heard me crystal clear. I could hear laugher and a few 'ooohhhs' exchanged within the crowd. But I didn't smile, I stood there with a pissed expression planted on my face. I have only known this kid for a few hours and I was already done with his crap. I could see the rage build up inside him. I was like a read flag placed in front of an angry bull. He ran over to me shoving me to the side. He knocked me a few meters down the hall onto my back.

"What are you laughing at?" He barked. He pulled Kevin to his feet and re slammed him against the locker.

"I-I" Kevin tried to spit out. I quickly shot to my feet, but at this point, there was nothing I could do. I watched Steve raise his fist with an evil smile on his face. I held my breath. I didn't want to see someone I just met be punched by someone else I just met. None of this made sense. I didn't want to watch, but I couldn't bring myself to look away. That's when it happened. I watched as someone grab Steve's fist right before it made contact with Kevin's face. Jack.

"What did I say about touching him?" Jack asked coldly. I say Steve exhale a few angry breaths.

"Kevin" I breathed running over to him "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kim" He said re-straightening his shirt.

"I'm so sor-"

"Don't worry about it. Honestly." Kevin flashed me a smile. I gave him one back. Our vision was then directed to Jack and Steve.

"Touch him again, and I swear to god Steve" Jack said before pushing Steve into the lockers at the other side of the hall.

"You" Steve began, pointing at me "Watch your back! And you" He said turning to Jack "This isn't over!" He grabbed his friends and left the hallway. Moments after that everyone had scattered and the hallway was deserted.

"You ok man?" Jack asked Kevin.

"I'll be fine" Kevin responded. He gave me a reassuring smile. I tried to focus more on that than the death glare I was receiving from Jack.

"Should have known you had something to do with this" He said stiffly before pushing past me. I mentally started to freak out. What was I supposed to do? He didn't want to talk to me. But I didn't really want an enemy the first day of school. I really should go talk to him, but I wouldn't want to talk to me either... Apparently seeing my mental debate Kevin gave me a shove towards Jack.

"J-Jack wait!" I managed to spit out before he disappeared down the hallway.

"What?" He said coldly.

"I'm sorry" He expression didn't change and he didn't say a word. I swear, I couldn't even see him breathing. "It's called manners where I come from to. I'm sorry for not using them earlier. You caught me at a bad time. Not the best day." A smile grew on his face.

"I can tell" Jack said taking a few steps closer to me. We were about a meter apart. Looking at his smile made me want to smile too.

"What do you mean you can tell?"

"First day of school and you already have a name for yourself" Jack said laughing.

"Shit, really?" I asked throwing my hands to my side.

"Most girls would like that"

"I'm not most girls."

"Apparently not"

"I'm Kim" I said with an outstretched hand. Surprisingly he took it.

"Jack" I smiled at him. I glad we worked things out. Didn't want to have an enemy. Besides, he seemed like a good guy. Bud would probably approve. And of what I just saw, he'd make one hell of a friend. Which reminds me.

"Sorry about that-"

"It's not your fault. Sorry for implying it was. It's just, with my brother I ge-"

"Your brother?" I questioned "OHHH" I realized putting all the pieces together. Kevin's mom married Jacks dad. That's why he moved here the middle of grade 11 and that is how he new so much stuff about Jack, he lives with him.

"Yeah"

"Can we be friends?" I blurted out. I don't know why I said that. I felt like a stupid little girl. Jack didn't seem to mind though, he just chuckled.

"I would love that" I smiled. Good answer Jack, good answer.

"Good, because I really like you brother" I joked.

"You caught he was gay right?" He questioned. I started laughing, knowing I wasn't laughing at his brother, Jack joined in.

"Yes Jack, I caught it." I clarified.

"And you're cool with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, some people just don't make sense..." I found myself staring at him for a few moments. He beat up every stereotype out there and kicked it to the curb. He really cared about his brother, even though he wasn't blood related. That said something about his character right there. "What?" He asked shyly. I think he noticed I was staring at him.

"Kevin is really luckily to have a brother like you" Jack smiled. I think I actually saw him blushing. I let out a laugh.

"Thanks. Oh, Here." He said. I watched him as he unzipped the black sweater he was wearing and handed it to me. I gave him a confused stare "You have something on your shirt"

"Just a_ little_ stain" I joked. I took his sweater and put it on "Thanks."

"No problem." Jack said smiling "Look, I've got to get to class. Always making me late!"

"Don't blame me!" I said giving him a friendly shove. I heard him laughing as he took off down the hall. He was right though, I had about 30 seconds till I had be in class. I quickly got my stuff from my locker and headed to the last period of the day, Art.

Maybe today wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.

I loved art. For so many reasons, but the most important reason is the silence. The teacher says whatever she feels the need to say, and you spend the rest of class tuned out to the blaring music in your ears. It's so relaxing. We sat there for the rest of the class until the bell interrupted the silence. Finally, I could go home. I walked out of class and back to my locker, I grabbed my things saying goodbye to Taylor in the process. Walking over to my car I saw Kevin.

"Need a ride?" I offered.

"No thanks, my mom's picking me up down the road.."

"Oh, well see you tomorrow" I smiled then hopped in my truck.

"Kim wait!" I rolled down the window waiting for him to continue. "Do you know?"

"Know what?" I questioned. I'm almost certain I know what it is, but I don't just want to come out and say it.

"I'm gay..." He said softly. His head was directed towards the ground, he wouldn't dare make eye contact with me. I unbuckled my recently done up seatbelt and hopped back out of the truck.

"Kevin, I don't care what you are. All I care about is the fact your one of the only people I've gotten along with and was nice to me all day, and I would really like it if we could be friends" As his answer he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"Thanks Kim" He said once he let go. I smiled as I got back into the truck and he walked away. I drove home. The drive home felt so much shorter than it did to get there. When I pulled into the drive way, Bud was already waiting for me.

"Well...?" He asked as I got out of the truck.

"It was.. eventful"

"Are you liking it?"

"If things go my way, it should be just fine." He gave me a hug before leading me inside. That was a big_ if_. If everything decides to go my way and luck is on my side. But unfortunately, that never seems to be the case. Bud and I just hung out and enjoyed each others company for the rest of the night while I organized my things. Re-writing notes, putting in dividers and other stuff of that sorts. One thing I cannot stand if being disorganized, it's a real pain when moving all the time.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked.

"I saw Chinese down the road? I can go pick some up?"

"Sounds good, but tomorrow, I'll buy food and cook."

"Deal" I said. I grabbed the car keys and left, closing the door behind me. We still weren't fully moved in. We had absolutely no food occupying my fridge. The only reason we had stuff for pancakes was because we brought it with us during the move. I let out a sigh before turning on the radio full blast, trying to erase the bad memories of today from my head. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. I pulled into the Chinese place and got the food. When I got back into the car the wonderful aroma of it filled my car. I loved that smell. I continued to drive down the road, when I pulled over. I examined a boy that was walking on the other side of the road carefully. I watched as he checked his watch and started walking faster. I was now certain of who it was, Jack. I put the car back in drive and pulled over next to him.

"Want a ride?" I asked rolling down the window. I saw him turn and smile. I watched as his eyes went from side to side checking out the truck.

"Nice truck" He joked.

"Hey, don't mock the truck!" I defended. He let out a laugh before giving me a nod and hopping into the passengers seat.

"Dinner?" He asked. My car was still filled with the wonderful scent of Chinese food.

"Yeah, don't got any food at the moment"

"Oh right, just moved in" I nodded putting the car back in drive, starting down the road.

"Ok, you're going to have to tell me where I'm going because I have no idea"

"Turn left here" Jack replied with a smile, I did as I was told. We sat there for a few moments in silence "So.."

"Where were you?" I watched as he hesitated for a moment.

"..Gym" Oh, so you don't like to admit you work out? Interesting. "How are you liking the neighborhood?"

"Haven't seen any of it." I answered. That was true, the only things I've seen so far was everything from the highway to my house and to my house from school, I'm going to have to retrace my steps if I want to get to my house before midnight.

"Well maybe I should -Left- show you sometime?" He offered. I smiled. The only issue is I didn't know weather or not he meant it as a date type situation or not. I hate that! When you can't tell if someone is attempting to flirt, or if they're just being nice, because in those situations, someone always ends up getting hurt.

"Yeah, I'd like that" I replied. Two can play the mind trick game Jack, that could be flirting or excepting your kind offer! A smile grew on my face, a victory smile.

"I love this song!" I said turning up the radio. I began mouthing the words to the song 'Fake ID' by keeping the tapping the beat on the steering wheel. Jack began singing allowed, compleatly off pitch and off key while continueing to blurt out directions. I begam laughing as I joined scream singing the lyrics with him.

A couple of minutes later we arrived outside his house. The song came to an end and I turned down the volume.

"Thanks you for the ride"

"No problem." I responded with a smile putting the truck in park. He just sat there and stared at me, not making any attempt to leave the car. I unlocked it dropping a hint. He didn't budge. "What?" I asked shyly.

"Nothing, sorry. You're just not like other girls."

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Moving a lot you realize you shouldn't wake up in the morning trying to please people. Because you can't. There will always be someone that will absolutely hate your guts for no apparent reason. Perfect is overrated, trying to be is a waste of your time. You learn to just be you, and not to care what people think. If they don't like you, it's not your problem, it's there. And I learned to let it go..."

"Me and you are going to get along just fine" He said with a smirk. He jumped out of the truck and closed the door behind him. He stared at me through the rolled down window.

"Bye Jack"

"You know, It's a tradition to eat together as a family every night, maybe you'd like to join us sometime..."

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah and Thanks for the ride." He said before walking into the house. I blasted the music and re-traced my steps back home.

Maybe I can learn to like it here.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it? Let me know what you think, or PM me if you have any Ideas. Thanks for reading and make sure to Review :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey:) Thank you for all the lovely Reviews, really means a lot. Here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy it :)**

**P.s To EpicNinja 8- I tried PMing you, but it's disabled. I tried to post this chapter sooner rather than later so I could answer you. No, I have no problem with you posting a story with the same title, guess I just beat you to the punch eh? ;) Honestly, I'm exited to read it and see how you take a different ch with a story with the same name, so post it soon :)**

* * *

><p>~Excellence is not a skill. It is an attitude~<p>

* * *

><p>"Bye Jack"<p>

"You know, It's a tradition to eat together as a family every night, maybe you'd like to join us sometime..."

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah and Thanks for the ride." He said before walking into the house. I blasted the music and re-traced my steps back home.

Maybe I can learn to like it here.

When I awoke the next morning Bud had already left for work. I pulled on a pair of light blue jeans and my favorite red plaid. I walked over to the bathroom straightening my hair to satisfaction before heading upstairs. I heated up some leftover Chinese and ate it for breakfast. After that, I dug through my dads old jeans he had worn yesterday looking for loose change. Found 2 loonies and a toonie, thank you Bud. Thankfully, he's partner picked him up for work so that left me with the truck to go to school. I grabbed the car keys and headed out of the house locking the door behind me. I was about to hop into the truck when I stopped in my tracks.

"I'm forgetting something" I thought out loud. And then it hit me. I quickly unlocked the door and ran back into my room. There, I grabbed the black sweater Jack had lent me the previous day. I washed it last night so I could return it today. I ran back outside, re-locked the door and put the truck in drive. Sure wouldn't want to forget his sweater. Besides, it gave me a reason to talk to him. It's not like I like him or anything, its just, he's different. And moving as much as I have different is, comforting. I've only known him for a day, I couldn't like him. Could I?

Before I knew it I arrived back at school for day two. Hopefully it wasn't going to be near as eventful as day one. When I walked in nobody made eye contact with me, I guess 'new kid' and 'girl who turned down Steve' has worn off. Good. Wasn't in the mood anyways. I made my way to my locker and grabbed the things I needed for Math.

"Hey"

"Oh, Hey Taylor" I said with a smile.

"What's up?"

"Math"

"Oh, I hate math! I'm no good at it."

"I was good until they started throwing letters in there. Letters belong in English, not math" I joked. She shot me a smile. I could see her open her mouth and was about to say something when A tall, thin brunette beat her to it.

"People of the hallway, Just reminding you all Prom is around the corner so make sure you vote for me for prom queen!" She announced.

"Oh look Prom!" I said sarcastically slamming my locker shut. I leaned against it, directing my vision to the girl "How cliché"

"I know, I know! You all are just as exited for it as I am!" I tuned her out as she continued to ramble on about how 'exiting' prom is. Most girls I find, are either 100% with it, or 100% against it. Me? It's never really crossed my mind until now, I wouldn't mind going, wouldn't be overly thrilled about having to dress up but I wouldn't mind it. But on the same note, it wouldn't crush my dreams unlike some girls, to miss it. At this point in time, I really don't care. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Taylor waving her hand in front of my face annoyed.

"Hello!" She screamed in my face. "I said that was Kristen Smith, pretty, thin, biggest kiss-ass is you ever did see one. And head Plastic herself."

"You call them Plastics too!" I exclaimed. She began laughing. She began telling me about her 'incident' with the Plastics. "Stop it, your overwhelming me with details!" I said sarcastically. All she said was that three girls in her elementary school hated her and that she would explain the rest later. My vision was changed to Jack. I watched him arrive through the doors and walk over to Kevin's locker. "Be right back" I told Taylor. She nodded her head and turned back to her locker. I had taken two steps towards him when Mrs. Kristen Smith herself walked over to him. By this time, Kevin had headed off to class. I retraced my steps and turned towards Taylor. "Why is Kristin talking to Jack?"

"Oh, she's been trying to get in his pants since grade 9..." I gave her a questioning look. Of course, The Plastic of this school has to be in love with the one guy I'm trying to be friends with. Or more than friends, not sure yet. Wait what am I saying! Just friends, I don't know the kid yet, one step at a time.

"Any success?" Just as I said that Taylor burst out into laughter. I'm going to take that as a no...

"She did, for about three months, then he returned to his senses and dumped her sorry ass. She's been trying to get back with him ever since, but he wants nothing to do with her..."

"Why Jack?"

"Because he's,_ Jack_. He's cute, a jock, smart, caring and to just add to all of it, he's mysterious. Unatainable. He wont date anybody, he's barley taken second looks at girls. And Kristen just wont give up."

"How do you know all this?" I joked

"Well, sometimes being in the background isn't always a bad thing. You get to sit back and watch everyone else screw up" She said with a sarcastic ring to her voice. I let out a laugh. She waved goodbye before she disappeared down the hallway. Almost right on cue the warning bell rang, or as I like to call it, the 'get your ass to class' bell. Oh well, I guess I'll return Jacks sweater after math. I walked down several hallways until I arrived at my math room. I took a seat in the same seat as yesterday. 75 minutes later, after almost passing out twice, and the girl beside me refusing to make contact with me, we were dismissed. I walked back to my locker to look across the to see Kristin attempting to flirt with Jack. I leaned up against my locker and listened.

"You going to prom?" I heard her ask.

"What's it to you?" he responded.

"Well, I was thinking. If you want, you and I can go just as friends because we went out and everything."

"No thanks."

"Come on Jack! You're just going to show up by yourself?"

"Actually I have someone else in mind..." Could he mean me? I mean, Taylor said he didn't look twice at girls, and he did look twice at me... Kind of. Well I don't know, maybe I could ask him? No can't do that, then he'd know I was listening. That wouldn't be weird or anything. Who am I kidding. Of course it's weird! So I'm going to have to wait this out. Damn. Well if I'm going to do that I'm not letting Kristin talk to him. I opend my locker and grabbed his sweater and started towards him.

"Hey Kim!" He said when I approached them. I swear I saw his eyes light up. Or maybe I'm just seeing what I want to see. Dammit Kim! _I've_ never thought twice about guys and he has my mind being overwhalmed with thoughts. What is it about him that's so different then everyone else? Maybe Taylor's right, it has something to do with the mystery.

"Hey Jack, sorry to interrupt" _Cough cough_. Couldn't of cared less "But I wanted to return your sweater."

"Thanks" He said with a smile. I got an almost instant death glare from Kristen.

"Who are you?" She asked innocently. I saw right through her. When you meet about ten different Plastics, you start to developed a pattern. About how they act and how they do things. It's going to take a hell of a lot for her to change my opinion.

"I'm Kim" I said with an outstretched hand.

"Kristen" She said ignoring it. I awkwardly set it down. I turned to Jack in time to see a devilish grin grow on his face.

"So Kim, when would you like me to give you a tour of the neighborhood?" He asked flirtatiously. I completely forgot he had even offered, he did it while he was spitting out directions. I could tell he was just brining it up to piss of Kristen though.

"How about tonight?"

"I got soccer tryouts tonight, but how about tomorrow?"

"Soccer tryouts?" I questioned.

"Yeah" He said shyly. You really don't like admitting you work out Jack.

"Tomorrows good" I said with a smile.

"No!" Kristen interrupted, letting out a brief laugh before turning to Jack "Tomorrows Friday night, also the night of the 'celebrating of Grade 12' part at my house!" She whined.

"Oh right..." Jack said unenthusiastically. I could see he really didn't want to go.

"You should come Kim" She said turning to me. An evil smile was planted on her face.

"I don't know" I protested.

"Come!" She snapped. I managed to put on a weak smile and nodded "Great see you both later!" She exclaimed before disappearing down the hall. I shot a questioning look at Jack, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I got to go to class. Talk to you later?"

"Of course Kim" He said with a smile. Again with the mind tricks! I'm going to lose my mind. I turned around grabbed my stuff and headed to French. French passed quickly. Having an insane and easily distracted teacher just made the time fly bye. Soon lunch was upon us. I didn't see Jack, or Kevin for that matter. I missed him, saw his this morning but haven't since. I bought my apple then went and sat down in the truck. I blasted old country music, It clams be down and helps me think. That's when something appeared in my thoughts. Jack's words _'soccer tryouts'._ I put the truck in drive and drove home, grabbing work out clothing and heading back to school. By this time, it was time for English. I entered the school heading for my locker when I saw Kevin.

"Hey!"

"Oh hey Kim! Where have you been hiding?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing" I retorted. He smiled. We began making chit chat about what we did last night and other random topics that sprun to mind. This continued until we enterrd English, and throughout the class.

"Jack said you drove him home last night"

"I saw him walking when I went to pick up dinner and offered him a ride!" I explained. No dice. Kevin shot be a 'do you really think I'm going to buy that?' look. "It's true!" I defended. He just rolled his eyes.

"You really think I'm going to buy you just happened to run into him and out of the kindness of your heart you gave him a ride home."

"Yes because that's what happened!"

"Oh Kim" He sighed

"Oh Kevin" I mimicked. He shot me a look, I began to laugh.

"You like him don't you!"

"I don't know him well enough" I said. That wasn't a complete lie. I really didn't to say I actually liked him. But, everything I did know about him I loved. Good god I'm whipped by a boy who doesn't even know he has me whipped! I'm losing my mind..

"Mmmhmmm" I rolled my eyes this time. This is pretty much how the rest of the period dragged on, Kevin accusing me of liking Jack and ending with he's going to set me up with him. Apparently, it's because "I know what's best for Jack even if he doesn't" Yeah, whatever Kevin, it's going to be interesting to see how this plays out. When the bell finally rang I managed to get Kevin off my back before I headed to art. It was a fast period as well. We were working on a new assignment, self portraits. Long story short, I look like a man. I'm better at drawing things that don't actually exist, or that I make up, therefore you can't compare it to anything eles. Everyone else tells me I'm great, but because I'm me, I disagree. When we were dismissed instead of walking to my truck like yesterday I walked on to the soccer field. All the boys were practicing taking shots on some guy in net.

"Sweet heart, cheerleading tryouts are over there" He said pointing to the pyramid of cheerleaders behind me. I let out a sigh. He had 'ass hole gym teacher' written all over him. This was going to be fun...

"As refreshingly sexist as that is I'm here to try out for soccer." The majority of the guys had stopped playing and were now awaiting their coaches responce. Jack included. I could feel his staring at me mentally asking me what the hell I was doing, but I did my best to ignore it.

"Your hear to try out for the BOYS soccer team?" He added extra emphasis on 'the boys'. I sighed again.

"Yes. Because there is no girls team I am aloud to try out for the team. That does not mean you have to put me on the team, but you have to let me try out."

"On the boys soccer team?" He questioned.

"Ok, your not getting this..." I turned to watch the goalie standing in the net "May I?" Before he had a chance to answer I walked over and stood a decent distance away. I gestured to one of the boys for the ball. No questions asked, they passed it to me. I think they were just as eager to see what was going to happen as the coach was. I set the ball down and backed up a few steps. I took a run at the ball, in skinny jeans I might add, and kicked it to the top right corner watching it hit the back netting with great force.

"Get changed" He sighed. I ran to the change room leaving the rest of the guys speechless. Speechless was exactly what I was going for. This being my last year of high school, and having it be at the same school was just icing on the cake. People were going to learn my name, and they sure as hell weren't going to forget it.

"8 laps!" The coach screamed when I re-entered the field. 8? No problem. Me, I haven't been normal since the day I was born. Hard to figure out and hard to explain. I'm one of those stories you just got to wait out, and see what happens. I began with the guys running at normal pace. I noticed the cheerleaders were doing laps to, so I wasn't the only girls running. That was comforting. That is when they came up to me.

"Hey Kim!" I turned to see Kristen and some other girl I didn't recognize come up beside me. We maintained a steady running pace "Didn't know you were trying out for cheerleading!"

"Oh, I'm not. I'm trying out for soccer"

"Ew" I head the other girl mutter.

"Oh Kim, this is Ally!" I flashed her a smile. She didn't seem overly interested though. She had dirty blonde hair, thin and honestly really pretty. But something was telling me she wasn't the nicest person around. "Listen Kim, I just wanted to let you know, Jack doesn't like you"

"Excuse me?"

"I get it I really do! New girl, one of the only people that was nice to you was this cute, nice, charming guy but you have no chance. Your _so_ not his type. And though he doesn't like to admitt it he still loves me" She said coming across like an expect. Who the hell does she think she is! She has no clue how Jack and I met. Besides Taylor, the only person that was nice to me was his brother! That's how I met him.

"I don't like-"

"Oh Kim Kim Kim. Whatever helps you sleep at night. I'm just warning you now, back off"

"I can't back off is I wasn't... on" Ok, that sounded better in my head.

"Cut the shit Kim. Just stay away from him" Almost instantly Ally and Kristen sandwiched me between the two if them. I toppled to the ground as they ran off laughing. This was going to be interesting. I layed the for a moment, just staring at the sky. It was very pretty. Just then a person appeared right in front of my view.

"You ok?" He asked helping me to my feet. So much for staying away from him.

"Yeah, thanks Jack. Just lost my footing.: We broke out into a jog as I continued down the track with now Jack by my side.

"Really? Because I saw Kristin knock you over" I could feel my cheeks beginning to burn.

"Well technically I did lose my footing" I protested. He let out a laugh. We make small talk as we finished out laps. Then coach out us through obstacle courses and different stations to get a feel of out talent. And might I say he was hard on me. He was over me every single second pointing out every flaw I made. This pissed me off due to the fact that I was definitely more talented than half the guys there. After two very long hours we were told to go get changed. Leaving my hair in a pony tail, I changed back into the clothing I wore to school. I walked back to my truck and put it in drive, starting down the driveway of the school. That's when Jack caught my eye. He had his backpack over one shoulder and was heading home. Yeah, I really wasn't doing a good job of staying away from him.

"Want a ride, I think I remember where your house is"

"Is that so?"

"Yep, but then again, everything looks different in the dark"

"I'd love a ride" Jack said before hopping into the passengers seat of my car. The radio was still on, blasting country music from earlier. I turned it down a bit so Jack could speak if he wanted to. "You did really good today at tryouts" Apparently he did.

"Thanks, you did to" I lied. I hadn't had two seconds to breath. I just didn't have time to stare at him.

"About coach, when he's pissed, he'll take it out of whoever is easiest. Today that was you. So don't take it offensively him picking on you."

"I'll keep that in mind-"

"What did Kristen say?" He asked almost instantly after I was done my sentence. I shot him a questioning look.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't it's just.. She's obsessive. And for some reason holds so much power in the school. I just don't want her.. screwing with you" I looked in his direction. His glare was placed straight through the windshield. There was no was he was going to make eye contact with me.

"She told me you were madly in love with her" He laughed at that comment "And that in an attempt to spare my feelings I need to back the hell of because I'm not your type."

"Your my type then she will ever be" I heard him mutter.

"As much as I appreciate you caring, I really do. But, I don't care what she does. I've been called everything, freak, slut, outcast, stalker. None of it bugs me anymore." I found him staring at me again. We pulled up to his house and I unlocked the door again. Nothing. He just sat there and stared at me. For some odd reason I found it kind of comforting, relaxing almost. It didn't seem creepy to me, almost familiar. But after a long period of time, I could feel my cheeks beginning to burn "What?" I asked shyly.

"Sorry... again. It's just. I can't piece you together. Every time I think I have you figured out, you do something that changes my theory completely." Jack explained. It's been two days? How many times has he tried to 'figure me out' since I meet him. Unless he has been mentally freaking out about me as I have him over the past two days as well.

"I'm a hard puzzle to solve"

"That, that you are. But you're worth it" Was all he said before he disappeared out of the car, and into the safety of his house. Leaving me in the truck, processing what he could of possible meant by that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! Chapter 3 done. A few more characters thrown into the mix that could have a negative effect of everything in the near future. And soccer. You like or hate? Let me know what you think of them and what should go down. Also cough cough hint hint, next episode there is going to be a part if you caught that. I have an interesting Idea for that one so stay tuned. And review! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey:) I'm back! Thank you for all the positive reviews! Really appreciate them. I'm going to try to get into a cycle of uploading, I'm thinking every Sunday and Thursday. We'll start with that and see how it turns out :)**

* * *

><p>~Anything worth having, is worth working for~<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry... again. It's just. I can't piece you together. Every time I think I have you figured out, you do something that changes my theory completely." Jack explained. It's been two days? How many times has he tried to 'figure me out' since I meet him. Unless he has been mentally freaking out about me as I have him over the past two days as well.<p>

"I'm a hard puzzle to solve"

"That, that you are. But you're worth it" Was all he said before he disappeared out of the car, and into the safety of his house. Leaving me in the truck, processing what he could of possible meant by that. I drove the car home, Bud wasn't there yet. I walked in the house and laid on my bed and watched T.V for hours, didn't feel like doing anything, I was still exhausted from soccer. I don't remember actually going to sleep, my mind was to busy with thoughts of Jack. This boy had my world turned upside down, I kind of hate it. All I know is that when I woke up at 3am, I was tucked in bed wearing the same clothes I wore to school the previous day. Bud. I must of passed out and he tucked me in. Before I new it, my eye lids were getting heavy again. Jack's words, "_That you are, but your worth it_" replayed one last time in my head before I passed out.

I awoke to an empty house. Bud must of went to work. I got up and looked at the clock. Shit, I'm late. I put my hair in a messy bun and pulled on some jeans and a hoddie. Didn't really pay attention to the details. I grabed the car keys and headed to school. When I arrived at my locker I said my hello's to Taylor as we stood there and made small talk. As we were talking, I felt a pair of hands rap around my waist. He stood there for a few moments hugging me from behind. I could feel the vibration of him laughing as his grip tightend and he twirled me around.

"Guess who?" His voice whispered in my ear. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine and the place where his hands were placed on my hips felt like they had electricity exploding from his touch. I've never felt this way before, I've had my fair share of boyfriends but nothing like this. I've been screwed over one to many times to truly trust people.

"I actually have no idea" I said, that wasn't a complete lie. I had my suspicions but I wasn't certain of anything. Well I was certain of one thing, it wasn't Steve. If it was, Taylor would be screaming at him to release me, but instead, she just stood there with a stupid expression on her face while she laughed hysterically. With the hands still placed on my hips he spun me around to face him.

"Boo!"

"Hello Jack" I said unimpressed. His facial expression dropped from a smile to a frown.

"You seem sad? Don't be sad!" He exclaimed grabbing my shoulders shaking me rigorously.

"Ok Ok!" I screamed in defence. He stopped shaking me and grew a smile.

"Good."

"Why are you so happy?" I asked laughing.

"I just got really good news! I explain later. But for right now, are you going to Kristin's stupid party?"

"I'm debating. But calling it stupid isn't really convincing me..." His smile grew bigger.

"We'll you should, it'll be a lot less lame if you're there" I could feel my cheeks beginning to burn. Wow Jack, way to send mixed messages. I'm extremely confused right now. "I got to get to class, see you later" I swear I saw him wink before he took off down the hall. I caught a glimpse of Kristin's death glare before I was spun around again.

"Dude!" Taylor screamed, I was now turned to face her.

"Dude?" I questioned. She shook her head laughing. She had an incredibly stupid smile on her face.

"You and Jack? Why didn't you tell me!" She practically screamed. I began to laugh.

"What about us?" As soon as I said that I realized how stupid that was remembering what had just happened. What is going on between us? That, was a very good question because I don't know the answer. Yes I do, nothing. He was just in a good mood and felt the need to grab me from behind and spin me around. Ya, that was it. But why me? Good god more mind tricks...

"Really Kim?"

"Ok, I have no idea. But as soon as I figure it out I'll let you know" I promised. I opened my locker and grabbed my math book.

"You better." She said with a smile. She then waved goodbye and disapreard down the hall. I closed my locker and headed in the opposite direction. Everything's beginning to get predictable now, math was routine, as always and French was interesting. Lunch I continued with my apple in my favourite shady spot under the tree. I sat there all of lunch until it was time for English. I found Kevin in the hallway and walked with him. Ou a twist! Today we talked about how Jack liked me, instead on me liking Jack. Fun.

"I'm serious Kim!" He said still trying to convince me. "Every time I bring up your name he lights up."

"It's been two days!" I exclaimed. Kevin laughed at my outburst.

"I know, that's how you can tell he liked you!" I rolled my eyes. I'm done talking about this.

"Speaking of 'lights up' why was Jack so happy this morning?"

"He didn't tell you?" I shook my head no.

"I don't think there was enough time to explain..."

"I better let him do it. I can't explain it without telling you_ something_, and I'm not sure if he wants that _something_ said." Kevin attempted to explain. I shot him a questioning look.

"Um, alright" I said confused.

"Nothing bad I promise, I'm sure he'll tell you" He added with a reassuring smile. "You going to Kristin's party?" He asked changing the subject.

"Not sure yet.."

"Well you should, it's going to be lots of fun!" Hold on a minute, Kevin is going to the party? How does that work?

"Um, no offence but your invited?" He let out a laugh, I don't think I offended him.

"Yeah. Though Steve hates me, Kristin loves me. She says I'm her 'gay best friend'. Besides, she _wants_ Jack so she thinks befriending me with get her that much closer to getting him. I'm not complaining.."

"Well she has the right idea" I muttered. I don't think Kevin caught it. Good. But it was true, one thing Jack with go to the end of the Earth to protect is Kevin. Especially because Kevin is gay, that protection from Jack is stronger. So if you're cool with Kevin, you are not sceen as a threat in Jack's eyes therefore brining you closer to him.

"You should come to the party" Kevin said.

"I think I might.."

"Good" He said with a smile. We continued chatting until the bell wrang and we were dismissed. I arrived at my locker, making small talk with Taylor and grabbing my stuff before I took off down the hall. She is going to the party to. Apparently, one of the conditions from Kristin's parents about letting her throw this party is that everyone in grade 12 was invited. That explains my invitation. I couldn't focus all that well in art today, all I could focus on was the knot in my stomach. I was nervous to see how the night decided to play out. This could either be really good, or really bad. When art ended I gathered my things and started down the hall. I was almost at my locker when someone's shoulder collided with mine. Hard.

"Sorry" He muttered. I could hear the hatred in his voice. It felt like my heart stopped when I realised who it was. I grabbed his wrist and held it as he turned to face me.

"Jack are you alright?" I asked. My voice was a mix of compassion and confusion. I didn't know that to feel right now. He was so happy this morning and surly bumping into be didn't explain the hurt in his eyes.

"No I'm not" He responded stiffly. Jack went to take of down the hallway when my grip on his write tightened forcing him to turn back to me.

"Jack" I said softly.

"Back the hell off" He said angrily. He roughly removed my grip of his wrist. I went to grab it again "Just leave me alone Kim!" He screamed before disappearing down the hall. I just stood there. I could hear people whispering, and I could feel them staring but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was the 2 questioned placed in my head. 1. What the hell did I do? 2. If it didn't have anything to do with me what the hell happened? I inhaled a deep breath and walked to my locker. I was in and out quickly trying to avoid confrontation with Taylor. I was to shaken with worry of Jack to talk right now. My mind was spinning with confusion when I was driving home, I found myself pulling over numerous times because I couldn't focus on the road. When I finally made it home, the house was empty, I locked the door behind me and walked into the center of the living room.

"AHHHHHH" I screamed. For a good thirty seconds I just stood there and screamed at the top of my lungs. When I was finished I exhaled a few angry breaths. I feel much better. I hopped in the shower hopping to remove the rest of the anger and confusion the screaming failed to. After my 20 minutes was up, I hopped out returning to my bedroom. I grabbed my phone checking to see if there was any messaged from Bud. Nope, but there was one from an unknown number.

"Hey Kim it's Kevin. Do you know what's wrong with Jack?" It read. I had forgotten I had given Kevin my number.

"Not a clue" I texted back. I wish I knew. That whole outburst in the hallway happened so fast.

"Ok. He just seemed off. You coming to the party?"

"Yep" I responded. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go, but I needed out. Do do something, anything. Besides, worst comes to worst I can just leave.

"Ok good :) What are you wearing?" Of course he just asked that. But now that I think Of it, I have no idea. Hadn't even thought of that.

"No idea... COME OVER!:)" I sent back. I sat on my bed body rapped in a towel await a response.

"Omw ;)" I quickly pulled back on the clothes I had worn to school and called bud.

"Hello?" He answered over the phone.

"Hey Bud, informing you my friend Kevin is coming over and we are going out tonight."

"Is it a boy? Kim! I said no boys in the house while I'm not there-"

"Bud he gay"

"Oh... Um, Alright. Have fun..." He responded struggling to say the right thing. I began laughing my head off. I knew he wouldn't have a problem with it, but that was quite the bomb to drop. I don't think he knew exactly how to respond.

"Love you"

"Love you too Kimmy" He replied before I hung up the phone. I was about to start blow drying my hair when there was a knock on the door. It was in fact Kevin. As I opened the door I found myself taking a step back admiring his outfit. It was different from the one we wore to school. He looked really good.

"Why don't you look spiffy" I joked.

"I can't say the same thing about you" He replied disgustedly.

"Shut up" I screamed at him. He began laughing, entering my house, closing the door behind him.

"Cute house" He said examining it. I shot him a look. "I'm serious!"

"Down the stairs!" I announced staring down them, Kevin trailed behind me. I blow dried my hair as Kevin went throw my room. I didn't really care, everything personal wasn't put out yet. We sat there and gossiped while he tore apart my closet and went through boxes trying to find me something to wear. He updated me on everything that is anything. I was now 'in' on all the latest gossip. Good to know. I told him about Jack's outburst in the hall. He said that he was off when he came home today, and he reassured me it had nothing to do with me, and he was certain about that. That was comferting. By the time he was finished ripping apart my room, he had come up with a 'floral country skirt in brown'. It was brown, obviously, with patches of red and pink flowers. Looks better than it sounds. I got it like four years ago, my size hadn't grown much so it still fit fine. "No"

"Yes" He protested.

"No!" I screamed. He shot me a look, clearly I wasn't co operating. He rolled his eyes at me and continued digging through my closet throwing a baige v-neck t-shirt at me matching the skirt. I let out a large sigh.

"Oh my gosh!" Kevin screamed. I jolted upward heading in his direction. I almost fainted when I saw what he was talking about. In his hands were red cow-girl boots. "You're wearing these!"

"Um no"

"Yes, they match perfectly with the skirt. You'll be like a mini Julianne Hough!" That was a pretty accurate metaphor. They were almost identical to the ones she wore in 'footloose'. I couldn't help feel my body overtake with sadness as I collapsed onto the bed. "What's the matter?" Kevin asked plopping himself down beside me. A whole bunch of emotions stirred inside me. These boots had so much meaning to them he had abolutly no idea. Should I tell him? What's the harm right? I don't think I've actually told anyone about the boots, I mean, I've never been close enough to anyone for them to be able to ask.

"They were my moms" I spit out. Why'd I do that?

"...I have a feeling there's more to that story." I let out a sigh, I had to tell him now.

"My mom left my dad when I was 2, he chased after her, but she just kept running. It got to the point where he just couldn't anymore. I don't blame him for her leaving, never had and never will. When I was 6, he got a call saying they had found her earlier that day, pronounced dead an hour prior to the phone call." I sat on the edge of the bed with Kevin starring at me, anxiously waiting for me to get to the part about the boots. I let out another sigh "When I was eight, my Grandmother came with a box of her belongings labelled 'kim'. Apparently she wanted to save them for me. The boots were in the box. It's funny, I remember I couldn't wait to grow into the boots, but when the time came, I couldn't of cared less..."

"My dad left me. Left me and my mother alone. If she hadn't of found Jack's dad I don't know what we would of done. I was already an outcast, for my sexuality, if they had found out we were broke too I would of died of humiliation-"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"-We moved in with Jack the day my mom tried to brake it off with his dad. She told him she wasn't good enough for him, and if she wasn't able to take care of herself and her son, how was she supposed to be there for him? Like you should be in a relationship. In response to that he got down on one knee and proposed then and there, had a ring and everything. Said that it didn't matter if she was there for him, as long as she let him be there for her. I'm telling you this Kim because everyone has their baggage. Everyone. Some hurts more than others but everyone has something. My response to yours is put on those boots and rock them like you mom would of wanted you to"

"She didn't want me though..."

"You don't know that. Their could be a million reasons she got up and left, don't chose that one to worry about. So are you going to wear the boots or not?" I let out a laugh. I've never really pulled all the crap about being sorry for myself, neither did Kevin. One more thing to add to the long list of things I like about this kid. I stood up and pulled him into a long, comforting hug. As much as I hate to admit it he was right.

"I'm not wearing the skirt with it though" He let out a long, overdramatic sigh

"Fine!" After finally getting suitable clothes on me, listen to Kevin point out every flaw of mine while I curled my hair, we finally made it to the party. It was interesting. I showed up in lighter skinny jeans the baige v-neck and of course the red boots. Julianne Hough was defiantly his roll model for the outfit. I was pretty underdressed compared to some of the girls in pencil skirts but it didn't matter to me. When we arrived, the party was long underway. According to Kevin, we were 'fashinably late'

"Kevin!" I heard Kristin's high pitched voice exclaim as we walked into the basement, or the heart of the party.

"Kristin!" He exclaimed back. I laughed at the grossed out face he made at me when she leaned in for a hug. They made small talk when I went over and poured myself a drink. Non-alcoholic of course, I'm planning on driving myself home. Yes I know how to relax and have fun, I'm just the type of person who doesn't believe you need alcohol to do it. The party when on for hours, but it wasn't until 12 when things began to get interesting.

"Hey sexy thang..." Sexy thang? What the hell? Who the hell talks like that. I turned around to find my answer. A drunk-out-of-his-face Steve Munro stood in front of me. He grabbed my hips and tried to pull me closer.

"Ya, talk to me when you're sober...Or don't. On second thought don't" I said removing his grip. As I turned to walk away he grabbed me from behind and slammed he against the wall. It didn't hurt a lot. Actually it didn't hurt at all. He was to drunk to apply actual strength. He placed his hands on the wall beside my hips, enclosing me in his grip he began to lean in. I raised both my hands on his placed it on his chest keeping him a distance away from me.

"Ou, feisty. I like 'em feisty" He said before leaning back in. I pushed him away again. He wasn't all that hard to overpower. "Say my name" He whispered in my ear. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine. But not the good shivers, like I had experienced with Jack earlier. This made an unsettling knot form in my stomach. What the hell does 'say my name' supposed to mean anyways. Is it supposed to turn me on? So not working.

"You're an idiot you know that?" I hissed. He still didn't back off. Even if he was thinking straight I don't think it would of made a difference "Touch me again and I'll sack you" Nothing. "Just leave me alone ok?" He laughed in my face. He took one of his hands and pushed a stand of my hair and pushed it behind my ear. I shot him a death glare as he began to lean in again. Wow he really isn't getting the message. Does this boy ever know when to quit. I was about to push him again when someone beat me to it.

"I believe she told you to leave her alone" Jack voice boomed after he gave Steve a powerful shove away from me. I watched him as he struggles to keep his balance.

"Are you going to stop me Anderson?" Steve boomed back. Without saying another word he took a step back and gave Steve a hard punch in the face. As Steve toppled backwards I ran over to Jack. I watched him as he swayed back and forth and as I approached him the smell became more clear.

"Are you ok Kim?" He asked me. His voice was slurred and his breath was horrid. I was certain now.

"God dammit, Jack you're drunk!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry Kim" He mumbled before stumbling on me, now most of his body weight was leaning on me. This wasn't my first time with a drunk person. Some nights, when Bud was really sad, he'd come home drunk out of his mind. Helping a grown man up the stairs when he can't hold himself up, not fun. Lets just say that was a long night. Jack wasn't much better. He wasn't fat, not at all. If fact, he was all muscle, muscle weighs more than fat so he's heavy. I had pulled his arm around my shoulder and my grip was around his waist as i forced him out of the house and into my truck. The whole way there he kept muttering things like "I'm so sad" and "I'm sorry Kim". I forced him into the passengers seat before I hopped into the drivers side. I let out a loud sigh before my vision was directed to Jack who was already passed out beside me. I pulled out my phone and called the only person I'd want to talk to.

"Kevin?" I questioned before he had a chance to say hello.

"Kim? Where are you I lost you"

"I'm in the car. Is there any way you can find another ride home? Unless you want to leave now..."

"Ditching me already? That didn't take long" He joked. "Is everything ok?"

"No. I need to know what is wrong with Jack"

"What, is he ok!" He exclaimed. you could hear the worry overwhalm his voice.

"Define ok. If you mean living then yes. Otherwise no. He's passed out beside me drunk. I'm taking him home..."

"Oh. Yeah I can find another ride. I met this cute guy, gay too! I can probably scam a ride from him." He said exitedly. I let out a laugh, even at this moment he still managed to make me smile.

"I'm happy for you! Good luck. Call me if you need a ride, I don't mind coming back"

"I know, just take care of Jack for me"

"I will" was all I said before I hung up the phone. I took one more look at passed out Jack before I put the car in drive.

* * *

><p><strong>It's getting really long, so I'm stopping there. Hope you enjoyed. I enjoyed writing the cute moment at the beggining, but whats with the outburst? Mixed messages... Do you like them long? I like them long becuase I like getting into something while reading it not just reading it then stopping 5 seconds later. I could cut them in half though it you'd prefer that. Let me know! And let me know about the ending, Kim with Jack, where will she go? I got a few tricks up my sleeve ;) Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey:) I'm back! Thursday as Promised ;) Thank you for all the lovely reviews, Keep em coming!:)**

* * *

><p>~If you spend your whole life waiting for the storm, you'll never enjoy the sunshine~<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh. Yeah I can find another ride. I met this cute guy, gay too! I can probably scam a ride from him." He said excitedly. I let out a laugh, even at this moment he still managed to make me smile.<p>

"I'm happy for you! Good luck. Call me if you need a ride, I don't mind coming back"

"I know, just take care of Jack for me"

"I will" was all I said before I hung up the phone. I took one more look at passed out Jack before I put the car in drive. I began driving down the road. I remembered where his house is, I've been there twice it was now permanently imprinted in my brain. I was about halfway to his house when I slammed my foot down on the brakes. I heard the person behind me murder his horn as he passed. I pulled the truck to the side of the road.

"I can't take you home!" I screamed at him as if he could hear me, but he was still passed out in the passengers seat. I couldn't take him home. I've never met his dad or Kevin's mom before and I'm not being introduced this way. 'Oh Hi , my names Kim, I'm here returning your drunk son from a party after he defended me. Can I use your bathroom?' Um no. Not happening in a million years. But what was I supposed to do? I found myself sitting in my truck for what seemed like hours. I couldn't go home, Bud would murder me, and I can't take him home, his parents would murder me. So where was I to go. I started down the road again, finding something, anything that would give me a silent hint on where to go. That's when I came upon a gas station. Figured I'd get supplies for when Jack awoke in the morning. I grabbed Gatorade, gum and Tynol. No, not Advil, tynol is better for headaches in case you were wondering. Then I proceeded to the check out.

"Late night?" He asked. I could understand him perfectly, this was nice. One of my pet peeves is going out some where and not being able to understand the person who's job is to basically asked you questions. I feel rude when I have to repetitively ask 'what' seven times in a row.

"Yeah..."

"You from around here?" He ask. I gave him a questioning look. "Sorry if that was creepy. It's just, this is the main store, I usually get familiar faces, yours I haven't seen." Fair enough.

"I am now, moved in about 5 days ago"

"Pardon my asking, but you look panicked?" I didn't realize I was being that obvious with my feelings but yes, I defiantly was panicked. I had absolutely no idea what the hell I was going to do.

"No necessarily panicked, just confused." I lied. He told me the total and I handed him his money.

"Need advice?" I let out a laugh. Boy was he friendly. It wasn't like, creepy, unsettling friendly. It was almost as of I've met you before friendly. I liked that.

"No thanks" As friendly as he was I don't think he could help me. He nodded as I began walking towards the door. I was almost through it when I turned around. "On second though, yes. If you have your drunk friend in you car, can't go to his house, can't go to your house, where would you go?" He shot me a smile.

"Quite a pickle you in" He said with a laugh. _Pickle?_ "Do you like him?" I though about it for a moment. Did I like Jack? Even drunk he managed to come to my rescue.

"Not sure yet"

"Here's what I'd do" He began. He rested his elbows on the counter and leaned in "I'd drive somewhere and sleep." I gave him an 'are you kidding me look'. "No I'm serious!" He protested. "Theres a place up the road, abandoned. No one goes there. Go park there for the night and get some rest. Deal with everything in the morning with a clear head"

"Right up the road?" I questioned. He nodded his head. "I might just do that" I shot him a smile as I grabbed my things before heading out the door yelling thank you behind me. I hopped back in the truck and started up the road just as he told me to. He was exactly right. How convenient. I drove up a decent distance to the edge. From what I could see it was a 2 story drop, it was worth it though. The veiw cascaded over the city below that illuminated the night sky with it's light pollution.

"How beautiful." I muttered sarcastically. No, but it really was breath taking. I laid back in my seat trying to get comfy. I honestly didn't think I was going to fall asleep, but soon enough my eye lids grew heavy and sleep took over...

"KIM!" I heard someone yell. I quickly shot up and slammed my head of the steering wheel and rebounded back into my seat.

"OW!" I screamed clutching my forehead in pain. That actually really hurt. Great way to start the day.

"Kim are you alright?" Came a worried voice from beside me. Who the hell is in my car? Slowly the events from last night re-appeared in my head. As soon as I was more aware of what had happened I jolted my head to the side to face him.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said, continuing holding my forehead. It was defiantly Jack. Well, who else would it be? He looked at me with tired eyes. Can't imagine how horrible he must feel, he was pretty smashed last night.

"Here" Jack said, he shifted his body a bit as he gently removed my hand from my face. He brought his hand back up, feeling the part where I hit my head. He sat there touching it for a few moments, then grew a smile "You'll live" His hand dropped from my forehead and slid across my chin before placing it back onto his leg.

"Thanks Dr. Anderson" I said sarcastically as I placed myself properly back into my seat. The grin on his face grew wider. "You alright?" I asked softly. I felt an awkward silence between us until he finally answered.

"Um yeah... Kim, what the hell happened last night?" He looked at me with worried eyes. I didn't know where to begin, to be totally honest, I wasn't exactly sure what had happened. Yesterday felt like a complete blur. Everything about yesterday seemed to move so fast.

'Um. You were drinking. I didn't want to bring you home in your condition..." I let my voice trail of. I didn't need to finish, Jack was already nodding in understanding.

"Did we... uh, do anything?" He asked strangely, not wanting to hear the answer. I saw him looking at me, I saw fear in his eyes for some reason. Then, I had finally processed what he just said.

"No!" I exclaimed "God no..." He raised an eyebrow at me giving me an extremely cocky grin. "If we were going to do anything... It sure as hell wouldn't be while you were drunk" I explained. He began laughing at my response. "Why is it such a big deal?" I asked. His facial expression dropped. That shut him right up.

"It's just, I-I" For the first time since I met him, Jack Anderson was at a loss for words. "If we did do anything.. I-I'd want to remember it" He managed to spit out. I felt my cheeks beginning to burn.

"Is that a complement I hear?" I responded. Figured a witty remark would hopefully hide the burning of my cheeks.

"Maybe" He muttered. I turned up the radio to hopefully hide the awkwardness between us. We just sat there and let the music fill the car. From the corner or my eye I saw Jack grab his head in pain, probably from a pounding headache.

"Take two" I said handing him the tynol bottle. He removed it from my grip snapping it open. He reached down and grabbed the Gatorade that was on the floor my his feet.

"May I?" I nodded yes. Nice manners Jack. I observed as he opened the Gatorade and downed two tynol. "Let me drive" He said as soon as he had finished.

"Excuse me? Drive my truck? I don't think so"

"Come on!" He protested "I could show you around without me having to scream directions at you." Ok, that was fair. But...

"No!" I screamed. It took me way to long for Bud to let me sit in the truck, yet alone drive it! There is no way I'm letting his drive this car. No matter how long he stares at me with the puppy dog face he's currently giving me. I stared straight and tried not to make eye contact. "No" I said weaker. He is not going to win this.

"Please Kim"

"No" I said even weaker. Don't do it Kim, don't cave! Ugh, I have to look at him though. I turned my head slowly to the side and stared into his big, brown eyes that were staring lovingly at me. "You got everything you wanted as a kid didn't you?"

"Yep" He said happily. I let out a groan before a got out of the truck and slammed the door behind me. As I made my way around the truck into the passengers seat, I watched Jack shift his body into the drivers side.

"So where are we going?" I asked annoyed as I slammed the passenger door shut. He had a large, devilish smile planted on his face.

"You'll see" Oh good god. I hate that answer. It hate surprises. Because in my experience, nothing good ever happens with the words you'll see. It's just highly impossible to put all your trust in someone and expect everything to come out alright. You just cant do it. Jack put the car in dive and took of down the road. Where to? Apparently _I'll see_. Damn him. I let out a loud sigh and rested my chin on my hand and directed my glare out the window. Suddenly, everything began to go blurry and I felt my eyelids slam shut as I slowly drifted out of consciousness.

"Kimmy" I heard someone say softly. As of right now, I am awake, except my eye lids refuse to open. "Kimmy" The voice said again. I was beginning to get a feel for where I was. What the hell am I laying on? Is it a shoulder. I don't remember falling asleep on someone. Who else was in the car with me? Wait... Oh good god. "Kimmy" It said again. I opened my eyes and let the sunlight flood my vision. "We're here" He whispered in my ear. I quickly jumped as high as my seatbelt would let me and jolted to the side. I heard him laughing from the other side of the car.

"Haha. Very funny Jack" I said displeased. I brought my hands up to my face and rubbed my eyes. Nope, still half asleep.

"We're here" He repeated. Same devilish smile on his face as when I fell asleep.

"Where is here?" I questioned. I could feel my brain and my body begin to move into full gear now.

"Come on!" He said jumping out of the car. I didn't move. For a number of reasons actually. Because I didn't car, I was tired and I don't think my legs would listen if I told them to move. "Come on" Jack whined opening my door. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the truck, locking it behind me. I let the light adjust to my eyes as I examined my surroundings We were in a park. A park?

"A park?" I said aloud.

"Not just any park" He said mysteriously. Before I had the chance to give him a questioning look he had grabbed both my hands and began pulling me in different directions dragging me around the park. When I finally caught on to what he was trying to accomplish, the two of us looked like little kids running around a candy store. We took turns pushing each other on the swings, going down slides, playing tag with a bunch of kids we had run into. It reminded me of one of those super cheesy scenes in a movie that I would be sitting there and watching yelling 'boo' at the screen. But honestly, it was kind of nice.

"You're insane Anderson!" I called to him. Because now, he was beginning to climb a tree.

"So I've been told" He called back, giving me a bow. I began laughing as he yelled come on to me, chasing him up the tree. When he finally stopped, the two of us were sitting at the vary top of a large tree.

"So what is so special about this park?" I questioned. I said it in a way that I guess made him smile. I shifted my body into a comfortable position and stared at him. Even being a mess, his hair still managed to look perfect as the sun reflected off of it. Shit, I don't even want to know what I look like right now. My vision glanced to the side to see the red boots. I caught myself smiling at the stupid things Kevin had forced me to wear last night. I forgot all about them.

"I think I owe you some answers" He began. Where was he going with this "My mom used to take me to this park, from the moment I was born to when I was 5. She stopped because that's when her and my dad got divorced. It wasn't because they stopped loving each other, it's because she is an alcoholic." That must of been the _something_ Kevin was referring to. "When I was 10, she had just gotten worse, and I was forced to grow up quickly. It was at that age I realized that all she was able to do was hinder me, and as much as I love her, it was better for me not to be around her. Yesterday morning, I was told that she lost custody, and I was officially my fathers child, meaning, she could no longer pull me away from my read family. But apparently, something happened and it didn't happen..."

"I sorry" I said softly "You don't have to..."

"No I do. I'm sorry for PMsing in the hallway-"

"Caught you at a bad time?" I said making reference to when we had first met. The smile on his face told me he caught on.

"Yeah, something like that" He said with a smile. He stared right at me. But for the first time, I looked back. I don't know how long we sat there, just looking at each other, smiling like complete idiots. He let out a small laugh before hopping down from the tree. Wait a minute...

"Are you nuts!" I screamed at him. I watched him stand up from his current position on the ground. I watched him brush off the dirt from his shirt as I examined the rest of his body. He looked ok. My concern was coming from the fact he just jumped down from a tree that was a solid story in the air.

"Why yes, yes I am" He retorted "Jump. I'll catch you"

"Hahaha, I don't think so" I said beginning to climb the proper way down from the tree. Before I had a chance to make it to the ground, hands clamped around my waist. They tightened their grip and ripped me off the tree and started spinning me in circles. The same familiar hands felt like they had electricity exploding from their touch. "Jack put me down!" I shirked, but he just kept spinning. By the time he had stopped, I swear I felt like I was going to throw up. He put me down, allowing my feet to touch the ground by still held be from behind.

"I said I would of caught you" He whispered in my ear. The shivers down my spine were becoming way to familiar.

"Go away" I said sarcastically. He released his grip and I gave him a friendly shove.

"Race you?" No response was given before the two of us quickly sprinted for the truck. I swear, this whole day feels like a fantasy. I wouldn't be surprised in I woke up in a few seconds with someone over me saying I passed out an hour into the party, and this whole thing was a dream. It just felt so surreal, like nothing I've ever experienced before. Being with him, just felt so right. Damn. He won. We both slammed into the truck with a thud. Apparently thinking about him slowed me down.

"Ya, ya, ya you win" I said before he had a chance to gloat. He began laughing as we both got into the truck. "Now where to?"

"You'll see"

"Again with the 'you'll see'!" I sighed. I crossed my arms sat back as Jack smiled and drove. Apparently 'you'll see' this time meant dragging me around the town. He showed me the mall, and other interesting shops. We went and ate some much needed food at his favorite restaurant. He also pointed out the famous Gym he always goes to. My mind shot back to my earlier comment about a movie. It felt even more like it now. I'd still be 'booing' at the screen. By the time we had re-entered the truck we had left over take-out, a disposable camera full of photos and about 5 hours of completely wasted sunlight just enjoying each others company. "Time to go home?"

"Not quiet" He said evilly. What does he mean 'not quiet'? I rolled my eyes and for the first time in 24 hour I picked up my phone. 56 missed calls and 48 text messages, all from bud. I sent him a quick text saying I was alright, and he could kill me later. I glanced at the time. 9:30 already? Time really does fly. I slipped my phone in my pocket and directed my glare to Jack, who was currently looking at the road. We continued like this for another 20 minutes or so, then I started getting impatient.

"Where are we going?" I whined

"You'll see"

"I've been 'seeing' all day just tell me!"

"You like country right?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm afraid to answer that"

"Just answer the question" He said with a smile. Where are you taking me Jack?

"Yes. I grew up listening to my dad blast old country music. I know how to drive a tractor, I own cowgirl boots" I said gesturing to the ones I had on "and I have more cowboy hats, than times I've moved. I'm a daddy's girl. Besides, have you seen my truck?" Jack just sat there and laughed at me. Apparently I was amusing him. We continued down the road for a few more minutes before we finally pulled into parking lot. I sat there is awe as Jack climbed out and opened by door before yanking me out of the truck. I stood there with wide eyes, as I couldn't believe what was standing before me.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like their little montage, I thought it was cute ;) Nice cliffy eh? Where did Jack take her? Promise no where bad. For those of you who like footloose you'll really going to enjoy my next chapter :D Keep reviewing and let me know what you are thinking, really appreciate you guys reading it, so thanks. Let me know!:)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey:) I'm back with the next chapter of Perfects Overrated. Thank you for all the lovely Reviews! They make me smile and laugh like an idiot ;) It's Sunday, I'm on a roll with sticking to my cycle ;)**

* * *

><p>~If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was~<p>

* * *

><p>"You like country right?" He asked with a smile.<p>

"I'm afraid to answer that"

"Just answer the question" He said with a smile. Where are you taking me Jack?

"Yes. I grew up listening to my dad blast old country music. I know how to drive a tractor, I own cowgirl boots" I said gesturing to the ones I had on "and I have more cowboy hats, than times I've moved. I'm a daddy's girl. Besides, have you seen my truck?" Jack just sat there and laughed at me. Apparently I was amusing him. We continued down the road for a few more minutes before we finally pulled into parking lot. I sat there is awe as Jack climbed out and opened by door before yanking me out of the truck. I stood there with wide eyes, as I couldn't believe what was standing before me.

"Come on!" He said tugging my hand.

"No" I said stiffly. He started pulling on my hand harder as I stood there fighting back. I could hear him exhale a loud sigh.

"Why not?" He asked annoyed.

"I-I" I tried to spit out. Nothing. Absolutely nothing would come out of my mouth, not even something stupid! The thing was were he wanted me to go. Where he had brought me. In front of me stood a country club. Yes I said it, a stinking country club. Why'd he bring me here anyways? You see, I can't dance, not at all. Not to save my life. Like literally. If someone held a gun to my head and said 'if you can dance I'll let you live', I'd die.

"Kim" He pleated. He looked at me with those eyes. Those large, brown eyes that made me want to melt every time I looked into them.

"You defiantly got everything you wanted as a child." I repeated. "But no. I'm putting my foot down" He raised an eyebrow at my response, so I stomped my foot. He let out a laugh.

"Fine, if you won't go willingly, I'll just have to take you against you will" He said growing an evil smile. Wait, did he just say against my will?

"What the-AHHH!" I shrieked. Jack had walked over to me and grabbed my waist and pulled me off the ground. So now, he was carrying towards the building. I tried to struggle, but it was no use. His grip on my waist was way to strong. What's with him grabbing me there? I could hear him laughing as he carried me to the door. When we got there, he put me down, throwing his arm around my shoulder so I couldn't run away. Ok, so your not stupid Jack.

"Hey Jacob!" Jack explained. He released my shoulder so he could bring the guard at the door, whose name is apparently Jacob in to a bro-hug, then placed his arm around my shoulder again. He really didn't want me to leave.

"Sup Jack. Whose this?" He teased gesturing at me. I couldn't help but feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Jack chuckled.

"My friend Kim, she's new in town and I wanted to show her the most amazing club around"

"You like coun- Nice boots" He joked.

"Guess that answered your question huh?" I said sarcastically. He let out a laugh.

"Enjoy yourselves!" He said before opening the door and letting us in. It wasn't what I expected at all. The only reason I new it was a country club from the outside was that it had a sign saying 'Country Club' hanging above the door. Kind of obvious right? But other than the once sign, the place looked like a wreck and you never would of guess what the inside looked like. It was beautiful actually. Nothing like you could of imagined. It had a bar on the one side with tables for two across from it. The tables continued around the square large dance floor that sunk a foot into the ground. It was wonderfully decorated with a range of different things. There was a number of people on the dance floor line dancing and a few people just dancing. A familiar country song I knew almost every word to but forgot the name boomed on the speakers. Long story shot, it was defiantly a country club.

"You like it?" Jack asked me excitedly.

"Um, well. It's uh, interesting." I fumbled. Jack let out a laugh.

"I'll be right back" He whispered in my ear. The same shivers entered my spine as goose bumps grow on my neck. I exhaled a deep breath to calm my body down. He grew a smiled and walked away. Where to? I'm not exactly sure. He kind of just disappeared into the crowd. I went and took a seat at the bar examining my surroundings. Everyone looked relatively normal. Some actually looked familiar. I believe I had run into some of them today while Jack dragged me around the mall. I swear, every little thing that boy did made me fall a little bit harder. I hate it.

"What can I get you sweetheart?" A large man asked me from behind the bar. The bartender. He was kind of cute. You know, for an old dude. He seemed friendly, not creepy like you usually stereo type bartenders.

"Water"

"Just water?" He questioned sarcastically.

"Trust me, there's been enough alcohol in my life for a really long time..."

"No problem hun, I'll be right back" He said with a smile. I returned it. My mind wandered to Jack. Where did he go anyways? Almost on cue a pair of hands rested themselves on my shoulders. Speak of the devil.

"Where'd you go?" I asked Jack.

"Nowhere important" he said. He had an awkward, weird smile on his face. Alright, he is defiantly hiding something.

"Here you go" Said the bartender when he returned with my glass of water.

"Thank you" I said. I grabbed the drink and hadn't even had a chance to take a sip when Jack stole it from my grip. "Hey!"

"What?" He asked. So oblivious.

"Give it back!" I said. Actually, it was more like a yell considering the loud music.

"Uh no."

"Jack" I whined. I didn't understand the point of stealing my water. It's not like it was 6th drink and I had to drive home tonight. So what was he up to, and where'd he just run off too? So many questions and latley it's been feeling like I've been getting absulutly no answers. He had explained his metdown in the hallway the other day at school. Wait, scratch that. Yesterday at school. So much has happend it's insane. But there was still so much about this kid I had no idea where to begin.

"Dance with me"

"What?" I yelled in disbelief.

"You heard me. Dance with me." He repeated.

"No"

"Yes"

"No" I said raising my voice.

"Yes" His voice pitch stayed the same. I shot his a death stare. That's when it happened. This song. Of all songs had to play. The devilish smile on his face grew to the biggest smile I've ever seen his wear. He knew I'd have to dance with him now. I rolled my eyes. And he began laughing like an idiot. This damn song. Fake ID.

"Jack" I wined again.

"Like my surprise? Come on" He said. He put my water I still hadn't had a sip of on a random table and pulled me on to the dance floor. You could hear excitement throughout the crowd when the lyrics began. He pulled me close, intertwining his fingers in mine. It felt so, good. So right. It made a huge knot form in the pit of my stomach as he pulled me closer.

"J-Jack" I managed to say over the music.

"You ok?" He asked. He actually seemed concerned.

"I can't dance" I admitted staring at the ground. I didn't want to look at him. Not now. I could picture his laughing with the stupid grin that always seems to be planted an his face. I was extremely embarrassed about the fact. I always had been. Especially when things like the 'talent show' that always seemed to be such a huge deal growing up came along. Because it just reminded me of all the thing I couldn't do, and I probably wanted to the most. And don't get me started on dances. When guys, especially guys I was really into asked me to go, I had to make up an excuse. Let me tell you, it sucked.

"Kim" Jack said. I didn't budge. I didn't want to look at him laughing at me. Though his voice didn't seem like he was laughing, I didn't want to risk it. "Kim, look at me" His said. It was almost as if my body wouldn't let me look up. "Kim, look at-" He started. He grabbed my chin gently, and forced it up "-me" He finished. Our faces were so close. The temptation to kiss him was insanely strong. I don't know why. I didn't like him, or at least I think I didn't. Did I?

"I cant dance" I whispered. He removed his hand from my chin dragging it against my cheek as it made it's way to my forehead. I probably happened a lot faster than I imagined it. At this very moment, everything feels like a movie, yet again, and the viewer had put it in slow motion. His hand pushed a stand of my hair behind my ear and moved his head towards me. No not to kiss me, unfortunately.

"Just follow my lead" He whispered in my ear. The shivers he sent down my spine were beginning to feel nice. On cue, the chorus started playing. The people on the dance floor went wild as they all started line dancing, including Jack. Apparently I missed the memo. I took his advice and watched his every move. By the middle of the chorus, I was getting the hang of this.

"Hey I'm getting this!" I said aloud. I glanced over at Jack who was laughing at my excitement. I rolled my eyes and continued dancing. When the second verse cam on Jack turned to me. He grabbed my hips and began to dance with me. It was a lot of fun. I must admit, he was a very smooth dancer.

"Loosen up a bit" He whispered in my ear. I would of made a sarcastic comment back, but because this was about my dancing, I had no leverage. So, I took his advice and loosened up. The two of us dancing, I can imagine looked really good. By the time we got going, Jack partially guiding me, we were the center of attention. The song, mixed with the dancing, mixed with the red boots I was still wearing, I felt like Julianne Hough dancing in footloose. Good fashion choice Kevin. I am extremely glad I didn't end up wearing the skirt.

"Well that was fun" I said shyly. The song had come to an end and Jack was standing in front of me, his forehead resting on my own. We were both breathing rather heavily. Next thing you know a slow song comes on. Crazier by Taylor Swift. Never thought I'd hear this song is a place like this. Couples quickly started forming around us. He slowly took his forehead off mine and stood there for a second.

"May I?" He asked. I felt like I was at a loss for words so I just hesitantly nodded my head. He gently grabbed my hips and I set my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer. I think it took him five seconds to fully pull me against him allowing my head to rest in the crease of his neck. With Jack, something just clicked. It didn't feel awkward, or weird. It just felt perfect. Absolutely perfect. For the rest of the song we just rocked back and forth. I knew this song like the back of my hand, so when the the song was coming to end, I removed my head from his neck and looked up at him, being carful not to remove any of the distance between us.

"Thanks Jack"

"For what?"

"For... This. Everything. For showing me around today, it really meant a lot"

"No problem Kimmy" He teased. I rolled my eyes, I didn't overly mind the nickname, but now he was doing it just to bug me. It worked. "And thank you"

"For what?" I asked. Probably in the same tone he used. But I was actually confused. I think he just wanted me to say what he already knew.

"For being my friend." He sighed. "In my time of need" He joked letting out a laugh. I grew a smile. "No, but thank you. For being there for me when I needed someone"

"No problem Jack" I said. It truly wasn't, because it led to this. The song came to an end. He removed his protecting grip from around my waist and placed it on my shoulder. He smiled at me leading me off the dance floor. Jack stopped for a moment, reached into his pocket pulling out his phone.

"I should get you home eh?" He asked sheeply. He showed me the time. 11:00pm. Yeah, good idea Jack.

"I believe I'm the one with the truck" I teased. He began laughing as we exited the club. I had fun, hesitant on going in, but I enjoyed myself. Jack said his goodbye to Jacob and we got in the truck. I was driving. Despite his pleading, I wasn't let him drive. We blasted music, while cracking jokes and laughing the whole way home. It was nice. I think I did like him. I know what your thinking, 'No Really?' But no, I think I really did. I don't fall for guys easily, sure I've had my crushes, but that's all they were, crushes. He was a completely different story in more way than one. I liked Jack Anderson.

"Walk me to my door" He said with a smile as I pulled into the driveway of house.

"And meet your mom as the chick you disappeared with for 24 hours with? No thanks"

"Come on" Was all he said before he jumped out of the car, without giving me a chance to respond. I sighed, undid my seatbelt and followed him up the driveway.

"You know, what I pictured this moment as a young girl. I pictured the boy with the car, walking me to my doorstep." I called to him. He turned around so he could face me and began walking backwards.

"That'd make too much sense" He joked as he spun around again. He stopped as he reached his doorstep and waited for me to catch up with him. I walked up the steps and stood in front of him.

"Does you head not hurt? You know, being hung over and all with extremely loud music?" I asked.

"Oh it's been killing me all day. I'm going to go pass out for days due to the agonizing pain. I'm just good at hiding my emotions" He said taking a step towards me.

"I had fun today"

"Me too" He said with a smile

"Well I'm glad" I said returning the smile. We stood there in silence, non-awkward, comfortable silence. He took another step towards me, placing his hand on my cheek. The knot in my stomach formed again. I couldn't help but feel a force pull me towards him. That's when I realized he was leaning in. I hesitated at the thought of what was about to happen next. He sensed my hesitation. He took another step so I could feel his body brush against mine.

"Can I.. just" I wanted to say something, anything, a nod even! But you couldn't bring myself to do anything. It's like my mind wasn't attached to the rest of my body. Like it wasn't in control. Jack Anderson was leaning in to kiss me! Mentally I was freaking out inside. Now, it was like the person had pressed pause so Jack was frozen right before me. He was so close. "I'm sorry" He mumbled, stopping himself right in front of me before looking away.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. What exactly was happening?

"I can't do this" He said shyly before opening the door and disappearing inside. So that was it! That was not how this was supposed to go down. If this was how the stupid 'movie' ended, this was a horrible frickin movie! I stood there for moments in disbelief then ran into my truck. I put it in drive as quickly as possible not wanting to be here for another second. I drove down the road for a few minutes before I realized I couldn't hold them back. Something I never wanted to admit. The tears. I could feel the tears beginning to form and my eyes start to water. I pulled over the side of the road and started bawling. My did I have to mentally admit I liked him? Like what the hell was that? More questions to be left unanswered. Fantastic.

"Where have you been!" Bud screamed as I walked through the door, of the second place I didn't want to be right now. "I've been-"

"Just Stop!" I screamed. "Just stop." I repeated, a little calmer. He stood before me, staring at me. So many different emotions raced through his eyes. The one that stood out, and that probably killed me the most was the hurt. His eyes were filled with hurt. "I know you probably so mad at me and you have every right to be, it's just been a really bad night" I explain on the verge of tears. I could feel a few begin to trickle down my face as I continued "And right now I'm just sad and I want to be alone, so if you could please wait until tomorrow to scream at me that would be fantastic."

"Oh Kimmy..." I braced myself for the screaming. He has never been an angry person, especially when it came to his being mad at me. But disappearing for 24 hours with no other contact than a text message, I wouldn't blame him for yelling. But to my surprise he didn't. He just walked up to me and hugged me. He pulled me in and hugged me for a very long hug. Oh Bud, he always knew the right thing to do.

'So does this mean you're not going to yell at me?" I sniffled, as soon as my sobs had calmed down.

"I love you Kimmy" He said. He shifted his position and kissed my forehead without releasing the hug "Oh and your grounded till I'm dead" I smiled and let out a laugh as he kissed my forehead again. "Do you want to talk about it?" He said shaking his head, telling me say no. I gave him a shove.

"No I don't, to be honest. I want to go to bed and forget today ever happened" He nodded, giving me a final squeeze before I walked down stairs. I changed into some extremely comfy clothing and collapsed on my bed. What the heck happened tonight? Everything was going so well, so great. Everything that had to do with Jack was so right. But it ended so badly, leaving me with so many stupid questions. The horrible part was I'm not even mad at him, as much as I wanted to me. I was just hurt. Everything was so damn perfect. Apparently perfect truly is overrated.

"Yeah, I'm not getting up tomorrow" I muttered to myself before I rolled over and passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T HATE ME! Or kill me for that matter. The reason everything went down the way it did is because I want to drag this story on, and I don't think I'll be able to do that if they fell in love and everything worked out perfectly. This also created drama for me to work from. But I PROMISE YOU that this story will have a have a good ending, They might not date, but they wont leave it being mad at each other ;) Cant tell you.. Also for footloose friends, how'd you like the country club and their dance scene? Thought that was a good idea. Did you like it? Review and tell me what you think, please state your constructive criticism nicely.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey:) Sorry for the late update. I had a good reason, but I don't want to bore you with my sad story so lets just leave it as I had a very eventful week. My apologies. Truth is, two times a week is a little much. So I'm going to move my update date to hopefully every Monday. Super sorry! Moving on the the next chapter of Perfect's Overrated :)**

**P.s To yellowsunx, thanks for your input. I'm not mad xD Spelling and grammar definitely isn't my area of expertise. So I apologize. I'll check over this chapter one more time just for you ;)**

**P.s.s To 'Jade', thank you for reviewing. Was your comment about me writing a story based on the movie 'The Proposal'? If it was, I think that's a great idea and I will defiantly keep that in mind;)**

* * *

><p>~The hardesnt thing one can do, is explain themselves~<p>

* * *

><p>"I love you Kimmy" He said. He shifted his position and kissed my forehead without releasing the hug "Oh and your grounded till I'm dead" I smiled and let out a laugh as he kissed my forehead again. "Do you want to talk about it?" He said shaking his head, telling me say no. I gave him a shove.<p>

"No I don't, to be honest. I want to go to bed and forget today ever happened" He nodded, giving me a final squeeze before I walked down stairs. I changed into some extremely comfy clothing and collapsed on my bed. What the heck happened tonight? Everything was going so well, so great. Everything that had to do with Jack was so right. But it ended so badly, leaving me with so many stupid questions. The horrible part was I'm not even mad at him, as much as I wanted to me. I was just hurt. Everything was so damn perfect. Apparently perfect truly is overrated.

"Yeah, I'm not getting up tomorrow" I muttered to myself before I rolled over and passed out.

When morning rolled around I kept my promise to myself. I don't think I moved till 2 o'clock in the afternoon, and that was only to get food. Everything else I just couldn't find the motivation to do. It was a Sunday after all, and I was depressed. I didn't want to go anywhere, see anyone, do anything. What was wrong with me? If I had a best friend I'd be sitting here on the phone with her listening as she went on about how I was 'heartbroken'. But I didn't. So my alternative was to watch stupid romantic movies in bed all day and scream at the screen feeling bad for myself on how shitty my luck was. Was it that difficult for the universe to give me one guy to like me? Just one, that's all I was asking for. But no, they had to make the only decent- well, not so decent now- guy out there run away before kissing me. It's not like I friggin seduced him! He leaned in to kiss me. Me! And then ran away. Pathetic.

"He doesn't love you!" I screamed at the movie flashing on my screen. "He's just leading you on so he can run away leaving you alone on his front porch." I muttered to myself._ Pathetic_. Jack wasn't the pathetic one here, I was. I was the pathetic one sitting in bed feeling bad for myself over something that wasn't even a big deal. So Jack Anderson ran out on me. Who the hell cares. It's probably for the best anyways. I found the motivation I was looking for all day and dragged my sorry ass out of bed and into the shower. After my 20 minutes was up, I threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a grey sweatshirt and walked upstairs while drying my hair.

"She's alive!" Bud exclaimed sarcastically when I walked up the steps.

"Can it" I said with a smile before walking into the kitchen. I glanced at the clock. 5:45. I guess hiding in your room legit all day can imply you died. I let out a sigh then sat beside Bud on the couch.

"Don't eat a lot, I'm making dinner. Your favorite!"

"Tacos!" I said excitedly. He grew a smile.

"Yep. Figured that would cheer you up considering the horrible day you had yesterday that you don't want to share" He teased.

"I love you?"

"You love me when I giving you things, or letting you off the hook" He joked. I rolled my eyes. Despite the amazing amount of truth to that sentence I was offended. I leaned back on the couch and rested my head upon Bud's shoulder where it remained for only a few seconds before my phone went off. "It's been doing that all day. I didn't know how to work it and I didn't want to bug you so I just let it ring" He informed. I reached across him and grabbed it.

_Incoming call: Kevin_

I let out a groan before pressing the talk button. Kevin was great but everything that happened, happened with his brother. He was probably calling for the details or to yell at me for something I did wrong. I don't know, but neither did I care at this very moment. I instantly regretted the moment I said 'hello' into the phone.

"Kim!" He exclaimed from the other end. I got up and walked down to my room as he rambled through the phone. "What happened between you and Jack yesterday? He came in ignoring my mom and his dad screaming at him for disappearing for 24 hours and walked straight to his room and hasn't come out since. Not even to eat! And Jack is by far the hungriest person I know. I thought you were going to take him home?"

"Kevin" I interrupted.

"You took Jack and he disappeared for 24 hours and now he wont talk to any of us-"

"Kevin"

"Like seriously! The two of you just left the face of the planet-"

"Kevin!" I was beginning to raise my voice. Like seriously? Does this kid ever shut up? I understand his frustration I really do but he can't receive any answers to his many questions if he doesn't shut up and let me talk.

"-without communication with everyone. What went down? Because Jack is seriously messed up..." I think my heart stopped. I guess he's been implying Jack wasn't ok since the second I said hello but hearing it was different. I wanted to explode. All the feelings and emotions were just screaming inside of me to let them out. He was messed up? He ran out on me remember! "Uh Kim?" Came Kevin's confused voice on the other end.

"I" I started. I continued explaining the basic of what had happened yesterday. Everything. It took me a solid ten minutes to get through everything that had happened. It still seemed so surreal.

"He just walked away?" Kevin questioned.

"Mmmhmm"

"Wow. That's so out of character" Part of me really wanted to know what Kevin meant by that, but the other part of me didn't care. Jack made it very clear last night he didn't like me like that. Or at least that's what I got from it.

"Sure"

"I'm going to go attempt to talk to Jack."

"Don't tell him I told you anything!"

"I wont. I'm going to try and get it out of him"

"Ok" I sighed, and that was the end of mine and Kevin's conversation. I collapsed of exhaustion on the bed. Not doing anything then reliving the past 24 hours can suck the life out of you. I got up when I heard Bud call me for dinner. I went upstairs to consume the beautiful meal. After about 20 minutes of continuous begging at the dinner table I explained to Bud a very, and I mean VERY PG version of what went down. After that horrible experience I went down to my bed and just passed out.

* * *

><p>The next day wasn't as awful as I though it'd be. I avoided Jack at all cost, it wasn't that difficult considering I'm pretty sure he was trying to avoid me. The day for the most part was uneventful. After being questioned by Taylor about why I seemed 'off'' today, I went to the first two periods. I hid in my truck for lunch and went to English when it rolled around. I went to the next two periods ignoring Kevin's pleads to talk to him about it and let him help us 'work it out'. After school I went to soccer tryouts. This was the second and final tryout until he posted the team. I was debating if Jack even showed up today, because he never came to practice.<p>

For the next two weeks that was basically it. Taylor and I became closer over our gossip sessions in the hallway, I changed the subject as soon as Kevin brought up Jack and Jack and I never talked. Not once. I never made the soccer team. The sexist coach cut me first round, but decided to take the kid who couldn't run for shit. That made sense. The school days seemed to drift by faster and faster and I found myself slipping into a routine. Next thing I knew, first semester Exams were around the corner. Not a problem. Since all the possible distractions in my life were gone, I was focused on my schoolwork. I was going to pass them no problem. But it was also at that time things began to get interesting.

I was walking home one day. Bud had to steal the truck to go to work, his partner called in sick with a really bad stomach flew and he had no ride. It wasn't a huge issue, I was going to stay late and study for my examines anyways, and this was I got to walk home in the dark. Something about the dark I found comforting. Just another thing to add to the long list of things on how I'm not normal. Most people are scared of the dark, but I enjoyed it. I was walking home when I started to hear footsteps behind me. I didn't make note of it until I could hear them begin to creep closer and closer and closer...

"Hey Crawford" I stopped in my tracks and froze. Not of fear, but confusion. The thought occurred to me that maybe it was Jack. In my heart I knew it wasn't, though at this moment I desperately wished it was. Even though we haven't talked in the last couple weeks, there was no way his voice could change from that sweet caring vibe it always gave off to this angry scary voice. That's when it hit me.

"Steve" I spat out with disgust. I turned to face him, his was literally standing right behind me. Like, right behind me. When I turned around I was only a few inches away from his face. I knew the footsteps seemed close but not that close.

"How are you? Long time no see" He said creepily. Still hasn't changed. He brought his hand up and attempted to remove the hair that dangled in front of my face but I slapped it away.

"I'm fine" I said bluntly. I turned to walk away when he grabbed me from behind. This didn't feel good though, unlike when Jack did it. This formed a different kind of knot in my stomach. And unsetting knot. My mind was screaming at me to get the hell out of there. I would of listened, except Steve had removed one of his hands from my hips and was now holding a harsh grip on the back of my neck.

"Lets make a deal"

"No" I spit out coldly, ignoring the pain shooting down my spine. He tightened his grip on both my neck and my hips so my back was fully pushed up against his chest.

"You sure about that? Because I wouldn't want anything to happen to Kevin now..." I wanted to scream. Just scream at the top of my lungs like a complete moron. It was one thing being a complete ass to me, but now he's threatening my friends! I had no choice and he knew that... damn.

"What's the deal?" He began laughing as he released his grip and spun me around to face him. I inhaled and exhaled heavily trying to rid the pain he had just caused me.

"Figured you come around" He said evilly.

"What's the deal?" I repeated. The hatred towards him dripped from my voice. The sound of it just made the smile of his face grow.

"You made me look like a fool. Being the slutty new girl turning me down." My body tensed at the word _'slutty'_. I was a lot of things but a slut I was not. That bugged me. This kid didn't even know me and he thought he had the right to call me that? "So, to get my reputation back, you're going to semi with me."

"What it I refuse?"

"I told you. Kevin will pay the price."

"This isn't TV. What are you going to do kill him?"

"No, I'm not an idiot" Yeah, sure your not Steve. "But beating the shit out of him everyday for the rest of the year wouldn't be something I'd hesitate to do"

"You're a real ass you know that?"

"Yes I do. So what do you say Kim?" He asked happily. I rolled my eyes as he took a step towards me. I wanted to smack this kid so bad it was unexplainable. But I didn't, for Kevin's sake.

"One date."

"I thought you might say that." He took a step towards me. He tried to place his hands on my hips again but I took a step back.

"Touching me wasn't part of the deal. And regardless of what you might think, I'm not that easy" I said holding my ground. I wasn't giving him the satisfaction. This whole situation had me completely pissed off.

"You're feisty. I like that in a girl. See you tomorrow Crawford" He gave me a wink then walked away. I ran home instantly. I didn't want to be outside right now. When I got home I scanned the house for Bud. I didn't look like he was home, so I started screaming. I just stood there and screamed at the top of my lungs for the second time in a while. I screamed until all my anger and frustration was basically gone, but that also got rid of the majority of my energy. I walked to my room and collapsed on my bed almost instantly passing out, dreading the day tomorrow was going to bring.

* * *

><p>I let out a large groan as I awoke the next morning. I didn't want to move. Like, I really didn't want to move. Getting up for school is never a fun thing. But today in particular was one of those days it was torture to get out of bed. Luckily I had the car today so that meant no walking, or running into creepy people while walking. I managed to drag my sorry ass out of bed yet again and get changed. Today was one of those days where I wanted to hide. So I put on light jeans and a larger black sweater. I straightened my hair to satisfaction and headed out the door. I wasn't hungry this morning. In fact, the very thought of having to go to the dance with Steve made me incredibly nauseous.<p>

"You look... pretty?" Taylor joked when I arrived at my locker.

"Shut it" I snapped.

"Not the day?"

"Not at all"

"I'm sorry" She said with a half smile. I returned it then turned back to my locker collecting my things. My vision was directed back to her when I felt her hand reach my shoulder. "Call me if you need to talk. I got to head to class" I nodded in understanding as she took off down the hall. After a few moments the bell invaded the peace of the silent halls. I let out a sigh before slamming my locker and turning around. Apparently I looked up a second to late. Before I knew it I had collided into a person behind me. I could tell right away it was a boy, and because he weighed more that me he had accidently tackled me to the ground. We landed, him on top of me on the cold hallway floor, making a _thud_ in the silent hallway.

"S-sorry" I spit out. I was inhaling and exhaling viscously trying to regain my breath. The was he had landed on me caused all my breath to escape my body. I could tell he was breathing heavily to. How we were lying, he had all his body weight pressed against my body and I could feel him breathing in and out. He plopped himself onto his elbows giving him a clear vision of my face, and me a clear vision of him. Ou... _Awkward._

"Sorry Kim" Said the person currently lying on me. The last person in the world I wanted to talk to you.

"S'okay Jack" I responded timidly. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as he helped himself us. He offered his hand to me. I hesitated then accepted it as he pulled me onto my feet. The last thing I wanted was a replay of what happened last time. We stood there for a few minutes in silence. A very awkward silence. I haven't seen or talked to Jack since the night on the porch. I didn't want to talk to him. "K bye" I said shyly before turning around and attempted to sprint down the hall. He didn't let me.

"Kim can we talk?" He questioned nervously. I turned to look at him. He looked so cute when he was nervous. Damn.

"About what?" I said raising an eyebrow. I watched as he stuttered, and fumbled his words, and opened his mouth then shut it not knowing how to put his thoughts into context. I didn't blame him, I couldn't either. But I didn't want to hear his pathetic excuse on how it wasn't me, it was him. Or that he wanted to, but he didn't deserve someone as great as me. Or some other cheesy shit. But couldn't say anything. "That's what I thought" I said coldly before turning back down the hall.

"Kim!" He called after me. I didn't flinch. He grabbed my wrist and swung me gently into the wall, inclosing me in his grip.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you"

"About what!" I screamed. "There's nothing to talk about!" I would of walked away but he wouldn't let me.

"Just hear me out..."

"Later alright? Right now is not the time or place to get by heart broken again" I saw guilt flash through his gorgeous brown eyes. He nodded in understanding and let me escape from his grip. "Bye Jack" I mumbled as I took of to arrive late to first period. School was torture, agonizing pain. After an extremely long two periods and a lunch, I ended up ditching the last two periods and going and studying at the library. I couldn't face Kevin, not now. Not without thoroughly planning what exactly I was going to tell him. He was going to be furious when he found out I was going to the dance with Steve. Steve Munro. The guy that was constantly picking on him for being gay. I packed up my bags and went home having a very uneventful evening before going to sleep. I awoke at 4:00 to the sound of my phone.

_Incoming call: Kevin_

I get out a large groan before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Kim Crawford answer your door right now!" He hissed. Uh Oh.

"Come around back I can't wake my dad" I sighed. I wasn't getting out of this- whatever _this_ was- so there was no point in attempting to get out of it. I rolled out of bed checking to see If I was _decent_ before going to answer the door. Kevin stood there pissed off with someone standing behind him. Jack. "What the..."

"What the hell Kim!" He hissed at me. My eyebrows raised in shock. I had a temporary metal failure and I couldn't figure out why he was so upset. And then it hit me. He knew about Steve.

"Kevin please!" I pleated.

"You and Steve!"

"What about Kim and Steve? What is this about Kevin! I'm guessing it has nothing to do with a sweater you left here" Jack cut it. He turned to me, his eyes overwhelmed with guilt "What about you and Steve?" He repeated. I rolled my eyes and turned to Kevin.

"Just let me explain. I promise you won't be near as mad as soon as you understand the situation! And you" I started turning to Jack "You walked out on me remember? Who I date is none of your business!" I turned back to Kevin "Not that I'm dating him!" I protested. They both rolled there eyes at me. I crossed my arms across my chest in annoyance.

"Well, you'd understand if you'd stop avoiding me and let me talk!" Jack argued

"I'm not the only one avoiding people! Don't make this my fault!" I hissed. He was about to open his mouth and say something else when Kevin cut him off.

"Deal with your couple issues later!"

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Jack and I screamed. Kevin stared at us in disbelief before turning to me.

"Well...?" Kevin asked awaiting an answer. I let out a sigh. This was going to be one friggin long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, hope that passed all your expectations. So quick summery, Steve is threatening Kim by saying he's going to continuously beat up Kevin if she doesn't go to the dance with him so she is. Kim ran into Jack who is indirectly trying to explain his reasoning but she wont let him. She didn't make the soccer team, sorry for those who may be disappointed, but I forgot where I was going with it and couldn't make it work. So now, Kim, Kevin and Jack are in Kim's basement trying to sort out their issues. Lets hope Bud doesn't come down ;) Wow, eventful chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think! Again, sorry for the late update, I hope this was good enough. Don't worry, next Chapter will contain a bit of Kristin ;) Review! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey:) Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying it. And to the comment about the lack of Karate, I believe I said in the very first chapter that this fan fic has nothing to do with the story, so unfortunately no karate. I would try and put some in, but I honestly don't think I would be able to make it work. Sorry if that is a disappointment. On to the story...**

* * *

><p>~Freinds walk in, when everyone else walks out~<p>

* * *

><p>"Just let me explain. I promise you won't be near as mad as soon as you understand the situation! And you" I started turning to Jack "You walked out on me remember? Who I date is none of your business!" I turned back to Kevin "Not that I'm dating him!" I protested. They both rolled there eyes at me. I crossed my arms across my chest in annoyance.<p>

"Well, you'd understand if you'd stop avoiding me and let me talk!" Jack argued

"I'm not the only one avoiding people! Don't make this my fault!" I hissed. He was about to open his mouth and say something else when Kevin cut him off.

"Deal with your couple issues later!"

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Jack and I screamed. Kevin stared at us in disbelief before turning to me.

"Well...?" Kevin asked awaiting an answer. I let out a sigh. This was going to be one friggin long day.

"I...Uh..I..." I knew the sum of what I wanted to tell him, it just seemed incredibly impossible to put it into words. Dammit. Kevin raised an eyebrow blinding me with his curiosity. There was no escaping the death glare I was receiving form Jack either. How I hated the two of them so much right now. "I did it for you" I said directed at Kevin.

"What do you mean you 'did it for me'" He questioned beginning to raise his voice.

"Steve threatened to beat you up everyday for the rest of your high school experience if I didn't go to semi with him" I explained. Kevin opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him "and don't tell me you don't care because I do weather you like it or not. I'm not letting Steve beat you up because of me." This time it was Jack who opened his mouth but I cut him off as well "So if going out with the ass whole for one date it what I need to do them so be it! Now get out of my house! It's four am, I'm going back to bed..." I let my voice trail of as I swiftly sup around towards my bedroom when I was stopped in my tracks. In the doorway of the basement stood an extremely pissed off Bud.

"Kimberly..."

"Oh my full name... That's what you guys were trying to tell me wasn't it?" I asked as I turned around to face Jack and Kevin standing there awkwardly.

"Yep" The both said. I turned back around to face bud who had taken a few steps towards me.

"Uh, did you hear all of that?" I asked sheeply.

"Yes, but we can deal with that in a second" He began. He took a couple more step forward so he was placed in font of me "But right now, I'm more interesting in why there are two teenaged boys in my home at four am."

"Who them?" I responded dumbly pointing to Jack and Kevin. Bud shot me a classic 'You're kidding me right?' stare. I let out a sigh as I moved out of the way "Bud meet Kevin" I introduced. He examined Kevin for a second before taking a few steps towards him.

"Nice to meet you" Bud said. He sounded extremely intimidating as he stuck out his hand towards Kevin.

"The pleasure is mine" Kevin said calmly accepting his hand. I was pretty proud of him, usually Kevin is one to buckle under pressure. Bud released his hand and took a step back.

"He's the gay one right?" Bud ask turning to me. I did an instant face palm. I can't believe he just said that. There was a lot of horrible ways to say things and that defiantly was in the top ten. I can't believe he just said that. Not wanting to look up or answer for that matter I heard Kevin clear his throat.

"Yes, that would be me" He laughed. How the hell was he laughing right now?

"I like you already" Bud said playfully punching his shoulder. Kevin let out a laugh.

"Kill me now" I muttered covering my face with my hands. Obviously seeing my pain, Jack began laughing in amusement. This caught Bud's attention.

"So you must be Jack" He said turning to face him. To be totally honest, he looked scary. If I was meeting him, I would be stuttering and babbling like an idiot.

"Nice to meet you sir" Jack responded. I could hear the nervousness in his voice. I silently prayed Bud didn't catch on. They exchanged a handshake, but didn't release right away. Bud stared Jack straight in the eyes, as I saw Jack looking around the room. His chest began to rise and fall irregularly as Bud tightened the grip on his hand. Jack winced in pain trying desperately not to show it, but Bud never backed down. He tightened the death grip, crushing Jack's hand.

"Bud" I said. He didn't flinch. "Bud" I repeated. Nothing. Boy's really need to learn how to listen. "Bud!" I yelled pulling him away form Jack. I watched as Jack slowly lowered his hand trying not to give Bud any sort of satisfaction. I rolled my eyes. _Men_. I turned to Bud and mentally told him to leave. He smirked in response. "They were just leaving, I'll be up in a minute" He laughed before heading towards the door.

"Keep an eye on them Kevin" He called while heading up the stairs.

"Will do!" Kevin called back. I let out a sigh of relief when he was out of sight, and hopefully out of earshot.

"Get out" I said annoyed. They both laughed at my pain. Kevin was first out the door, Jack was about to leave when he stopped.

"Meet you in the car!" He called to Kevin. I shot him a questioning look as he turned to face me. I grew a smile as he began rubbing his hand ."What does your dad do for a living?"

"He builds stuff" I chuckled.

"Makes a lot of sense" Jack said nodded in understanding. He paused for a moment before he continued "Can we please talk. You owe me that before you go run off on your date with Steve"

"I owe you nothing! And I'm doing this for your brother!" I walked over to him and gave him a shove. He didn't budge, like not even an inch. He's feet remained in the same spot and his body didn't even flinch. I pushed him again. Still nothing.

"Kim stop" He said calmly. I pushed him again.

"Why wont you move dammit!"

"Kim" he began. I went to push him again but he grabbed my hands before I had the chance to. Within the same second, he spun he around pinning my hands against the wall with his own. His body was pushed against mine. It felt, good. I'm not sure why. I miss being this close to him. I miss that day when nothing mattered. "Stop" He breathed. I don't think he anticipated how close our faces were, the urge to kiss him was unbearable, but I wasn't having a repeat of last time.

"You should go"

"Kim please"

"Now." I said coldly. He gently removed his grip, and headed out the door leaving me standing there. Alone. I couldn't help but feel sad. I wanted him. I wanted him to hold me and never let me go. Everything about his drove me crazy, but in a good way. I couldn't get enough. I let out a sigh, and headed back to bed getting another hour of sleep before I had to get up.

Getting up was a pain in the ass. I really didn't want to, but I eventually dragged my ass out of bed and continued with my morning routine. When it was almost time for me to leave I headed upstairs.

"You never came upstairs last night" Bud said as I entered the living room.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath "I'm sorry Bud, I went to sleep"

"S'okay. I went to bed myself. Care to explain"

"Explain what exactly?"

"Why they were here" Ok, so maybe he didn't catch all the shit with Steve. Good. One less person I have to convince that I know what I'm doing and they need to butt out.

"Clearing things up that apparently couldn't wait three more hours when I arrived at school" He shook his head in amusement.

"You can talk to me if you're having any issues. You know that right?"

"I do"

"Ok, because it feels like so much is happening with you and your shutting me out" He explained. I pulled his into a hug.

"If I have a problem I'll tell you, but as of right now, everything is under control"

"I love you Kimmy" He said kissing the top of my head.

"Love you too Bud"

"Oh, and if you skip class again your grounded for a month"

"Love you! "I yelled releasing myself from the hug and heading out the door. I got there early today, I wanted to sort through my locker and get things organized for exams. And for the events after exams. It was Friday and next week were the start of the even students everywhere despised. Also it was one week till the event I was dreading the most, the dance. I let out a groan as the realization filled my head.

"Morning?" Taylor questioned approaching me. I let out a laugh.

"Hey"

"Cleaning out your locker? Great minds think alike" She stated before beginning to sort throw her own

"Yeah" I agreed. A few moment of silence went by before Taylor broke it.

"So, I hear you're going to the dance with Steve"

"Everyone knows don't they"

"Yep. Kevin sent a text to almost everybody and Kristin posted it on the School dance fan page on Facebook" I let out a groan before something came across my mind._ Kristin_. Why the hell was she getting involved anyways. I mean, I knew she liked Jack._ Everyone_ knew she liked Jack. Ever since Taylor told me she wanted in his pants, I've noticed her staring at him every chance she got. Not that I care or anything. Who am I kidding, if Jack wasn't going for me she sure as hell wasn't getting him and that was that. "Can I be filled in?" Taylor asked. I let out a sigh. Taylor deserved it. She was the nicest person willing to talk to me and right now, I needed a girl friend. So I told her everything, and I mean everything. From start to finish, everything with Jack to the other night with Steve. "Wow"

"Yeah" And with that the bell rang. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Be carful with Steve" Why does everyone keep saying that? "I shall be in touch!" She announced before disappearing down the hallway. I went to my first two classes. It was basically just studying preparing for the Exam. That was perfectly fine by me. When the lunch bell rang I ran out of class, grabbed my apple and headed to my spot of grass. I laid down admiring the sky as I took the first bite out of my apple. Soon enough, my gorgeous sunlight was blocked my a person who was now standing overtop of me.

"Can we talk now?" Jack pleated. We had forty minutes, besides, the school being right there I could always run if I needed to. I don't think I was going to receive another opportunity like this to talk to him, so I took it. I nodded my head motioning for him to take a seat. He sat beside me, making himself comfortable of the grass.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be" I said softly. I crossed my legs and took another bite of my apple.

"Can I explain?"

"Shoot" He let out a sigh. A few moments went by and he still hadn't started, I don't think he knew where to begin.

"I'm a virgin" He said. Ok, it took you that long to think of something and that's what you say? I stared at him, urging for him to continue, because at this very moment, I am extremely confused. "I'm in grade twelve and I've kissed one girl and had one girlfriend. People tell me all the time that I can have any girl I want I just need to go for one, and I always respond with 'That's nice, watch me not give two shits'" I chuckled at his response as I continued to stare at him. He was now lying on his back staring up at the sky. I shifted my position and laid down next to him. "Truth is, I've never found the right girl. And then one day, as I arrived late..." He let his voice trail off as he stopped talking.

"You arrived late..." I repeated. He turned his head so he was staring into my eyes. Boy were they beautiful..

"I arrived late and I accidently tackled this... beautiful girl" He breathed. He turned his neck back up the sky and continued "But then she was a bitch so I walked away. When I saw her next, we worked things out. That led to me waking up in the front seat of her truck hung over out of my face. What happened the night before? Still not sure."

"Where you going with this Jack?"

"I'm getting there... That day was one of the most amazing days of my life. I never thought I could be that close to anyone, or feel that way around any body. That day led to the two of us standing on my front porch. I wanted to kiss her so bad" That caught me off guard. If he wanted to kiss me so bad why didn't he? He controlled that whole situation and he made the outcome.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't have the balls to. The horrible part is that she was going to let me to and I just couldn't do it"

"Why?" I questioned. I shot up from my position on the ground and crossed my legs again, directing my sight into the distance "Maybe this girl really liked you too and when you rejected her after leading her on she felt like shit, thinking she wasn't good enough for you or that, that whole day just pointless and that she meant nothing you!" I screamed. I felt a single tear fall down my face. Jack didn't respond, instead I heard him shift his position and move closer to me. He gently laid his hand upon my cheek and made me look at him. He moved his thumb, caressing my cheek, removing the single tear.

"I'm sorry. I was a chicken and a coward and you never deserved to be hurt like that. I was scared of what would happen after the kiss, but anything would of been better than how things turned out." I nodded in agreement looking away. "Don't go to the dance with Steve"

"I have to"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do!"

"I can protect Kevin!"

"Not against the entire football team you can't!"

"You have to be carful when it comes to Steve!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because he's dangerous!" Jack screamed. I rolled my eyes and was about to get up and leave when a force pulled me back down. Jack grabbed both my hands pinning then above my head as he rolled his body on top of me.

"How is he dangerous?"

"Listen to me, he had a bad home life and an act for drinking. Those two things don't mix well. He's violent, you don't get captain of the football team otherwise. Plus he has no respect for girls. None. Kim there is no telling what he'll do and I'm worried for you"

"Well care less!" He shot me a look. I felt him release my wrists and place his hands on mine while continuing to hold me down. Our fingers intertwined as he rested his forehead on mine. "I understand you care but you have to let me handle this"

"I can't"

"Well then stand beside me not in front of me"

"Meaning, be there but don't stand in you way" He sighed. I nodded. I was actually quit impressed that he understood my metaphor. He picked himself up pulling me up after him. Our joint hands were the only thing separating mine and Jack's body's and we stood there in silence.

"I should get going" I said attempting to walk away. But with the grip already on my hand he pulled be back into him. We stood there for a few more moments just looking into each others eyes. He truly did care, and he really was sorry. I was kind of over it now. It was nice to know it had nothing to do with me, but everything to do with the fact that he just wasn't ready, and that was alright with me. Everyone had different paces. Knowing his was rather slow, just made me that much more comfortable with him. I understand what he meant when he said that he was scared. Being teenagers, everyone throws everything out of proportion and makes a huge deal out of nothing. It's insanely hard to find a meaningful relationship yet alone keep it. I guess he was just afraid that by kissing me, we'd lose everything that happened that day.

"He's not touching you" Jack said firmly, as he continued to look into my eyes.

"I know" I breathed. Jack loosened the grip on my hand allowing me to leave when I was ready. This time, I brought his closer. Standing on my tip toes, I leaned in and placed a quick but meaningful peak on his cheek. He grew a small smile. "Thank you Jack" Was all I said before I disappeared to third period.

* * *

><p>The weekend along with the week went by really fast. I had locked myself in my room the majority of the time cramming for exams. I knew I was going to do fine, but I kept telling myself that I could study more and that I didn't know everything. It was the anticipation and the unknown that killed me the most. I didn't exactly know what was on the Exam so I wasn't sure if I was prepared or not.<p>

Eventually the countdown began and I began ticking off done exams one by one.

I didn't talk to anyone much that week. Partially because I think they were also locked up in there rooms doing the same thing as I was.

When exams were over people began preparing for the dance. Kevin, Taylor and myself decided to do shopping for a dress. The one we picked was beautiful. Casual, yet elegant. It was perfect. It was red, it had a fitting torso that extended to my hips and a not exactly puffy, but flowing skirt.

I was finishing up the touches on my makeup after I was finished with curling my hair when the door bell rang. Bud wasn't home for the night, he got hung up at work and wasn't going to be home till around 5 am. He knew I was going to the dance, and he made me sign a paper stating I would not drink, or sleep with any boys tonight. What a noob. I did a final check in the mirror before I headed upstairs and answered the door. On the other side stood Steve with a stupid smirk on his face. What the hell had I gotten myself in to? This was going to be one eventful evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I think you all will enjoy what I have planned for next chapter. I worked really hard on this one, so if you guys could review and let me know what you think, that's be fantastic! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey:) Glad you liked it! It's friday with again no life so I decided to update early. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>~We all boil at different degrees~<p>

* * *

><p>I was finishing up the touches on my makeup after I was finished with curling my hair when the door bell rang. Bud wasn't home for the night, he got hung up at work and wasn't going to be home till around 5 am. He knew I was going to the dance, and he made me sign a paper stating I would not drink, or sleep with any boys tonight. What a noob. I did a final check in the mirror before I headed upstairs and answered the door. On the other side stood Steve with a stupid smirk on his face. What the hell had I gotten myself in to? This was going to be one eventful evening. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. I quickly snatched it away.<p>

"We're going to be late!" He screamed at me. Well, wasn't this a beautiful start the the night?

"I need to lock my door!" I screamed back. I locked my door, and followed him towards his dark blue sports car. It was actually insanely awesome. I hopped in the passengers seat and we drove to the dance.

When we arrived the party was well underway. If there was supervision, from the outside you couldn't tell. Teenagers were scattered all over the place, some making out in random places. Steve slipped his hand around my waist feeling up my outer thigh. I grabbed it and pulled it up to my waist, away from anything he could touch. I know Jack said he wasn't aloud to touch me, but technically he wasn't _touching_ me. I had to make it some what believable or else he'd make up a reason to drag me on another date. Shortly after we entered Steve had ditched me to go gloat to the members of his football team leaving me alone by the food. At least I had food.

"Hey!" Someone called from behind me. I spun around checking to see if the 'hey' was directed at me.

"Oh hey Taylor!" I said excitedly. She looked absolutely amazing. After a very long debate and various dresses, Kevin and I had finally reached an agreement. She was wearing a knee length, dark purple strapless dress. If she hadn't bought it, I might of. The one thing I didn't like was that it was strapless, that was one thing I liked about mine. It had straps. With strapless dresses I find myself being incredibly paranoid and constantly pulling it up every two seconds. Bud she rocked it, and boy did she look good.

"How are you doing?" She asked. He voice was a mixture of sympathy and pity. I loved how she understood me.

"Nothing has happened... Yet. But the night is young"

"I'm here if you need an escape" She said with a touch of sarcasm. I shot her a smile. "Now come on! Lets have some fun before the evil queen takes to away!" She joked pulling me onto the dance floor. By this time I was bursting out in laughter. The two of us began attempting to dance as the song 'Call me Maybe?' boomed through the speakers. We were mouthing out the lyrics jumping around beside two guys we had happened to bump into. I was smiling and laughing and having a great time then I felt a hand grip my arm and pull me towards the exit.

"Ow" I hissed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Steve shouted.

"You were talking with you're friends, so I was dancing with mine!" I argued.

"Dancing? You stupid slut" My eyes widened as I felt my blood begin to boil. "Come on" He said harshly before grabbing me again pulling me back on to the dance floor. He tugged me towards his friends and spun me around. My back was fully pressed against his chest, not by choice, as he began moving his hips against my ass. Um, yeah, this isn't happening. I spun myself around to face him. He has an odd look in his eye as he took a step towards me. I took a step back.

"Uh, no"

"Come on babe"

"No!" I screamed. He took another step forward and I took another step back.

"You're making me look bad!" He hissed grabbing my forearm pulling me closer.

"I repeat. Touching me was not part of the deal" I went to push his away but before I could he grabbed my other forearm with his other hand. He now had a full grip on me that I was not getting out of. He pulled me a bit closer as he crept his mouth towards my ear. I held my breath out of fear. I was scared. Terrified actually. Everything about this kid make uncomfortable shivers run down my spine. I didn't like it. He tightened his grip.

"I suggest you do as I say" He said into my ear.

"Or else what?" I was pretty proud of myself, you couldn't hear the fear in my voice. Instead it was calm and steady as I held my ground.

"Kevin will pay the price" I let out a sigh. He loosened his grip and dragged me back on the the dance floor. I scanned the room around me observing my surroundings. I couldn't see any familiar faces. Where has everyone disappeared to? Maybe it was best for them not to see me right now. I knew Jack would have a fit and come punch Steve in the face. I really wish he would. Just be my prince charming and save me from Steve. All I wanted right now was him.

"I hate you" I hissed. This just made the evil smile on Steve's face grow. He removed his grip from my forearms and placed placed his hands on my ass as a slow song filled the air. Damn, I liked the song to. Key word being liked because it was now officially ruined. I grabbed his hands removing them from my butt and placed them on my hips.

"Stop" He said angrily. What was his freaking issue! I so wasn't happy right now. Jack was right. I shouldn't of come, but hopefully it would be worth it. He tried moving his hands on my ass again. I let out a groan and pulled them back to my hips.

"Knock it off!"

"I'll do what I want" He said evilly. I shot him a look.

"No, I don't think you will"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!" I screamed "What are you going to do? Beat up Kevin! That's getting old."

"You're right, it is. I guess Jack would have to pay the difference" My heart stopped. It just...stopped. Something about Jack made my heart skip a beat every time he looked at me. The simple thought of him getting beat up just killed me. Sure he was tough and knew how to fight, but with one on four, the odds weren't exactly in his favor. "That's what I thought" Steve whispered in my ear. It sent unsettling shivers down my spin. How I despised this kid. He rested his hands on my ass as we rocked back and forth to the slow song. Now and again he'd remove on hand probably to give one of his friends a 'thumbs up' or something like that. I slammed my eye lids shut praying for the song to finish. When it finally did, it felt as if I was going to throw up.

"I'm going to bathroom" I informed Steve so he'd release me. Before he did his grip tightened.

"Don't be long" He growled. His breath was horrid. I ignored it as he let go of me and I shoved him away giving him a quick nod. I ran out of there as fast as I could and sprinted towards the bathroom. I stood in there for awhile and just stared at myself in the mirror. I looked flushed, drained completely of energy. I splashed some water on my face before walking back towards the gym. Steve would get mad if I was too long, then he'd threaten to beat up Kevin and Jack again. Damn him.

"Kim" I was walking as I heard a familiar female voice spit my name out with disgust.

"Hello Kristin" I said trying to mask traumatizing pain this night had caused me.

"Awwh, is little Kimmy sad?" She mocked. I rolled my eyes. Apparently, I wasn't as good of an actor as I had hoped I was.

"What do you want?"

"For you to back of Jack"

"I told you I don't like him!" I exclaimed. I was done with all this bullshit this school of caused me. Somewhere between my last school and this school my life had turned into some type of horrible soap oporah. I was done. "Besides, I'm with Steve now..." I said uncomfortably. She stood there laughing at me.

"You stupid innocent girl. Get this through your tiny little head. Nobody likes you! Ok? So take your god damn slutty self and get the hell out of my school!" She screamed at me. If the music from the gym wasn't so loud, everyone could of heard her. I felt my eyes begin to gloss over. I didn't want to cry, not for her. But this was my breaking point. I can only handle so much shit before I have to snap. I was about to have a melt down when I heard someone behind me.

"I like her" He said. He walked closer to me but my death glare never left Kristen who was standing there studdering like an idiot. He placed his arm around my shoulder. I could recognize that soft, comforting touch anywhere. "Don't talk to her like that... Ever" Jack defended. I grew a smile. At least I had him.

"Did you hear that? You have it all wrong, me and Kim were just playing-"

"No we weren't" I said firmly. He tightened the grip around my shoulder giving me a sense of comfort.

"I know" He said.

"Jack please!" Kristin begged.

"I liked you Kristin, once upon a time. When I didn't listen to what people had said about you because I believed everyone deserves a chance to prove people wrong. But you've always subtly shown your true colours, but as of right now, they're crystal clear. Have a good life Kristin" He said. He guided me down the hall back into the dance, leaving Kristen there speechless.

"Thanks" I muttered. "You've saved me from one evil bitch"

"Don't go back to him" He said staring me right in the eye. They were overwhelmed with worry. I really didn't want to, but I knew I had to.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. He let out a sigh before backing away. I was about to turn around and walk back towards Steve when he grabbed me again. He dragged me into the hall. Wow, tonight I was just being thrown around like a ragdoll. He gently threw me into the lockers. He placed his hands on the surface beside my hips as he leaned his forehead against my own. Before I knew it, his body was fully pressed against mine. The weird thing was that being this close to Jack no longer felt odd. Instead, it felt almost natural.

"Ja-" I began. I got distracted when I looked into his eyes. I realized he was breathing heavily as his chest inhaled and exhaled against my chest. My thoughts were directed back towards his eyes. They were filled with... _Want_. Before I had a chance to react I felt his lips connect with my own. _Hard_. It took me half a second to process what was happening before bringing my arms up wrapping them around his neck. He moved his arm, gently placing it in a protective position around my waist pulling me in. It was everything that imagined and more. Not that I imagined it or anything... I felt sparks, fireworks, the whole cheesy shit. It was the best kiss I've ever had. But that's all it was, a kiss. A simple, passionate kiss. We slowly pulled apart and Jack pressed his forehead on my own again as be laid me against the lockers once more.

"I wanted to do that before Steve had the chance too"

"He doesn't have a chance" I reassured. He gave a quick nod before staring into my eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in his. I didn't want to leave. I just wanted to say here, with him.

"Be careful" He breathed.

"I will." I said firmly. He removed one of his hands from my waist and brought it up to my face. He slowly removed some of the hair dangling in front of my face.

"Don't leave the gym. I'll be around" He said into my ear. He gave me a quick peck of the cheek before disappearing down the hall. When he was out of sight, I clutched my stomach trying to contain the butterflies. To no avail, I returned to the gym anyways. There I found an extremely pissed off Steve.

"Sorry" I muttered. He didn't respond. He just stared at me. His death glare piercing through my soul. He grabbed me one more and began dragging me towards the parking lot. _Don't leave the gym_. Oh shit. He unlocked the car and opened the passenger side.

"Get in" I barked.

"No" I said. My voice trembling. From a number of things, the butterflies still floated around my stomach, the fact it was freezing cold. Like, I felt as if at any moment I could drop dead due to hypothermia. Ok, maybe not that cold but you catch my drift. And the fact I was terrified. Me, Kim Crawford was scared out of my freaking face.

"Get in the car" He repeated. I didn't move. He forcefully shoved me in the car and hopped in the drivers side. He quickly sped out of the parking lot and started down the road. His driving was terrible. It was reckless, careless and scary. I held on to the seat as if my life depended on it. The longer he drove, the more I began thinking that maybe it might. He began rambling on about how he was a disappointment to his father. Jack had motioned earlier this week he had home issues. Maybe this is what he meant. As he continued to ramble, it became more clear. His voiced was slurred, that mixed with the horrid breath and they way we were dancing I'm surprised I hadn't noticed earlier.

"Shit you're drunk" I mumbled under my breath. _A bad home life and an act for drinking don't mix well_. Damn it Jack, get out of my head.

"He hate's me! I don't blame him, I hate me!" He began screaming.

"Where are we going Steve!" I yelled overtop of him. He shot me a death glare then returned his focus to the road. By this point, we had passed the exit for my house along with the exit for his. So where were we going? The town was rather small, wasn't a lot of places to go, so where was he planning on taking me? That's when I noticed a sight I really didn't want to see. It brought me back to a temporary flashback

_"Here's what I'd do" He began. He rested his elbows on the counter and leaned in "I'd drive somewhere and sleep." I gave him an 'are you kidding me look'. "No I'm serious!" He protested. "There's a place up the road, abandoned. No one goes there. Go park there for the night and get some rest. Deal with everything in the morning with a clear head"_

_"Right up the road?" I questioned. He nodded his head. "I might just do that" I shot him a smile as I grabbed my things before heading out the door yelling thank you behind me. I hopped back in the truck and started up the road just as he told me to. He was exactly right. How convenient. I drove up a decent distance to the edge. From what I could see it was a 2 story drop, it was worth it though. The view cascaded over the city below that illuminated the night sky with it's light pollution._

We had just passed the corner store, and I knew exactly were we were headed. The overlook. Maybe if I was lucky some other guy had the same idea and brought some other chick up there so Steve couldn't try anything. I shifted as a shiver ran up my spine at the thought. No. He wasn't doing anything because I wasn't about to let him.

After a few moment we arrived. Just my luck the place was deserted, as usual. It wasn't overly surprising. We had left during the high of the party, things were just getting started. He pulled up extremely close to the edge and slammed his foot on the brake causing me to jolt forward. He jumped out of the car and closed the door behind him. Taking the opportunity of me being out of the car, I locked it. He walked up to my window and grew a smile dangling the keys in front of me. I let out a sigh as he reached in and yanked me out of the car. And I mean yanked. The force caught me off guard which caused me tumble on the ground. Regaining my strength, I picked myself up.

"What the hell!" I screamed at him. He looked like he was ready to kill. All of a sudden, I wasn't scared for my virginity, as I secretly was scared for on the way up. I was scared for my life. He took a step towards me bringing his hand up. I collided with my left cheek knocking me back to the ground. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I think the amount of adrenaline in my veins helped with that though. I was going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow. He took another step and kicked me in the stomach.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed. I was speechless. I just lied there and tried to catch the breath he had just knocked out of me. He slammed his fist against his car numerous times before running his fingers though his hair. Alright, angry, drunk and having a meltdown. This was not going to end well for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm stopping there. If I continue I'd leave you with a bigger cliff hanger so I figured this will be better. Sorry for the shorter chapter. <strong>

**So quick summery, basically Steve has been an ass hole this entire night trying to gain his 'rep' back. Kristen tried bitching Kim out in the hall way but Jack saved her from _one_ of the evil queens. ;) Speaking of Jack, they kissed. Because I held it off for this long, I hope it reached all of your expectations. It was meaningful, but they didn't go to far. Or at least I thought so, let me know what you think. **

**Now, Kim had found herself in quite the jam, Steve is having a meltdown. I promise you right now he isn't going to rape her. But I do have a trick up my to the events, I will upload ASAP. If I was reading this, I would want the next chapter now! ;) Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think! Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey:) Glad you enjoyed! I'm back, this chapter will probably be a bit longer. A comment was posted regarding my use of swear words, if that bugs you, I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention. I did say this will be kind of a story for 'older' kids, and I'm not sure how old you are, and the rating is teen. I re-read the previous chapter and I will admit there was a number of swear words compared to my previous chapters, I will try to tone it down a bit. On to the story...**

* * *

><p>~Monsters are real, so are ghosts, they live inside us and sometimes, they win~<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell!" I screamed at him. He looked like he was ready to kill. All of a sudden, I wasn't scared for my virginity, as I secretly was scared for on the way up. I was scared for my life. He took a step towards me bringing his hand up. It collided with my left cheek knocking me back to the ground. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I think the amount of adrenaline in my veins helped with that though. I was going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow. He took another step and kicked me in the stomach.<p>

"SHUT UP!" He screamed. I was speechless. I just lied there and tried to catch the breath he had just knocked out of me. He slammed his fist against his car numerous times before running his fingers though his hair. Alright, angry, drunk and having a meltdown. This was not going to end well for me. Still breathing heavily, I managed to pick myself up again. I had like zero balance, and all the strength in my arms had disappeared.

"Steve" I said quietly. I swear I saw a couple of tears escape his eyes. That's what made my heart brake. No, I really didn't want to sympathize this kid, but he was in a bad place at the moment.

"He hates me. I can't do anything right. Even when I do, he only notices the thing I did wrong! He hates me!"

"Steve" I repeated, no louder than the previous time I said it.

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" He screamed. I took a step back, his sudden outburst had caught me off guard. I ended up, taking a step back towards him when I realized how close to the edge I was. "Everyone thinks I live the perfect life; captain of the football team, girls, decent grades, possible scholar ship.. Everyone thinks I have it good. BUT THEY DON'T GET IT! No one does. I'm never going to be good enough for him! I'm never going to please him! I always do something wrong!" He rambled.

"It's not your fault Steve"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not... Everyone has their baggage Steve. Everyone. Some hurts more then others but everyone has something" I said quoting my very sensible friend Kevin, he told me that the day of the party. "It could be a lot worse"

"NO IT COULDN'T" Oh crap hit a nerve. Why couldn't I of just stopped while I was ahead? People like Steve have a hard time seeing past their own life, comparing theirs to other peoples. Brings me back to my favorite saying "To every bad there's a worse, to every good there's a better" Meaning, yes your parents are divorced, but one of them could be dead, or they could be together. Just depends on who you are and how you'd like to look at it.

"Steve" I said quietly. He stood there with an angry, solid expression planted on his face. You could see the rage in his eyes, I swear he was pretty close to having smoke coming out of his ears.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" He yelled. He moved his body, punching me again in the face. My body hit the ground with a thud, face first into the dirt. I rolled over on my back, paralyzed. Everything hurt. I lied my left hand down to boost myself up, but there was nothing there. I was so close to the edge, my left arm was floating in mid air. Panicking, I rolled onto my right side, trying to boost myself up from that position.

"Steve don't!" I cried. He took a step, kicking me in the stomach again. The force of his kick rolled me over, sending me off the edge of the outlook. The two story edge. I quickly reached my hand out to grab something, anything that would prevent me from falling. I snagged a tree root as my body swung down, colliding with the vertical slope. Everything just froze for a second as I examined my surroundings. The slope was exactly that, vertical. Nothing else. No indents or rocks, nowhere to put my feet and nothing grab onto with the exception of the tree root my right hand was clutching for dear life. It was just a wall off dirt. I directed my vision down, just perfect. At the bottom was a nice blanket of pointy rocks. Even if I did survive a fall, I'd bleed out before anyone found me. The very least life threatening injuries. I've never noticed the rocks before. Then again, I've never seen the outlook before from this... _perspective_. My mind was quickly switched into panic mode.

"Steve!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, franticly kicking my feet. I was a solid foot down from the edge, so the ground was out of reach of my left hand. "Steve please!" I pleated. I felt warm tears beginning to form in my eyes. But I held them back. Crying wasn't going to do me any good.

Steve never responded. Between my cries for help, I managed to make out the sound of a car door opening. Then closing. Then being put in drive. Then speeding out of the lot. That was it, I was alone.

I shut up and stopped moving everything. I just hung there, staring at my hand that was fighting oh so hard to hold on. I was in tremendous pain right now, it felt like my arm was being torn out of it's socket. I just couldn't let go. I watched my fingers struggle to hold their grip as I thought about my life.

Four fingers. I watched my life flash before my eyes. All my good memories, the bad memories weren't worth wasting my time remembering. I remembered the time when I was 6, Bud taught me how to ride a bike. 37 bandages, two broken helmets, one trip to the emergency room and twelve hours later, I'd finally done it. I remember being so strong willed, regardless of what Bud begged and bribed I wasn't giving up. I also remembered the time I drove Buds truck for the first time. I wanted to strangle his so bad, he was driving me nuts. Pointing out every possible thing there was a chance I could hit and screaming 'Stop' at the top of his lungs whenever he felt it was necessary. But, I held it together for one every long day, earning the right to drive his truck.

Three fingers. Next I thought of my life right now. I was decently happy. You know, except the fact I'm still dangling from a cliff. But other then that I had a good life. Decent grades, loving dad, house over my head. My life was made. So what I didn't grow up with a mom, or I moved a million times. It gave me a better relationship with Bud, and gave me the opportunity to find out who I wanted to be. Moving I was able to become whoever I felt like being at that school. Which lead me to who I am, Kim Crawford. I'm happy with myself. Bud did good. Three year old me would look up to me, I'm sure off it.

Two fingers. My mind was then directed to who I wanted to be, my future. I've always wanted to go to New York City and become something resembling design. From as long as I can remember I've had the school picked out and everything. It occurred to me now, that it didn't matter. The school, New York, none of it. All that mattered is being who I wanted to be, and being with the people I love. Love what you do, and do what you love.

One finger. That lead me to my next thought. The people I loved. Due to my constant moving, Bud was all I had up until I moved here. And that had always been alright with me. I love him to death. I'd hate to see his face when he got the news I had passed. I hate seeing the people I love in pain. Next people I thought of was Kevin and Taylor. They were the closest things to best friends I've ever had; I've ever wanted. They were the best of friends anyone could of asked for. They were nice to me, and they gave a crap. What else do you need? The last person I thought of was Jack. No I didn't love him, I didn't know him well enough. But I did like him a lot, yes we had kissed, but I wished I had just 'man'd' up or something and told him how I felt. I couldn't be that hard right? I guess it was too late now. I wanted him right now. I'd think I'd want Bud but I want him. To just hold me and tell me everything was going to be ok.

I could feel my one finger left slipping, how I was still holding on? Not sure. I shut my eyes, and waiting for my strength to give out and for me to fall down. I wasn't 'giving up' necessarily, I was simply accepting death. There was nothing more I could do. That's when I heard it...Another car pulled into the lot. I wasn't certain someone was there, it could just be my desperateness playing a trick on me. But when I heard a car door shut, I was certain of it.

"HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I don't recall ever yelling that loudly before. Desperate times call for desperate measures. The small sight of hope sent adrenaline pumping through my veins. I fixed my grip on the tree root and began franticly kicking my feet again. I continued to scream until the person spoke.

"Kim?" He asked silently. My eyes widened as my hope grew.

"JACK!" I screamed again. Correction, I think that was the loudest I've ever screamed. My mind once again switched into panic mode as hope became vivid.

"Kim!" He screamed back. I heard footsteps approaching the edge as I continued freaking out. The tears began spilling out of my eyes no matter what I did to hold them back as I saw Jack's face appear over the edge.

"Help me" I whispered. My whole body felt like it was just going to shut down at any moment. He dropped his body so he was lying on his stomach and reached his hand towards mine. He grabbed hold of my right wrist tightly. I removed the grip from the tree root that was going to snap any minute and transferred it to Jack's wrist. The only thing keeping me from falling now, was him. Let me tell you, it has never felt so good to hold someone's hand.

"I got you Kim" He said reassuringly. I caught a glimpse of his face, I could see him mentally thinking of a plan.

"Please don't let go" I sobbed. Screw being tough, I want off this freakin cliff.

"I'd never let go." He said sternly. No matter what I did I could feel tears continue to trickle down my face. "Can you get a footing?"

"No!" I exclaimed, kicking the slope in frustration. I watched as he shifted his position, not daring to loosen the grip on my wrist, so he was holding himself up on his other elbow. "There's nothing, its flat!"

"This might hurt" He warned. At first, it caught me off guard, but as I processed his words I realized what he was doing. He shifted again so he was on one knee supporting myself and his own body up. He began pulling. He was right, it did hurt. Honestly, it hurt a lot. I didn't weigh that much and I still felt as if my arm was being pulled out of its socket all over again. The original pulling didn't hurt near as much when I made it to the edge. I lifted my left hand to help pull myself up but due to my lack of strength I wasn't much help. He continued to pull on my wrist until I was able to place one of my knees on the ledge. He released the grip on my hand and within the same second he grabbed my waist pulling me up the rest of the way, onto my feet.

I prepared myself for the screaming. The yelling. The 'I told you so' and everything along the line of those. I deserved it, I should of listened to him, he was right about everything. I should of done something to stay in the gym or at least stall. Heck, I shouldn't of gone on the date in the first place, should of trusted Jack to take care of himself as well as Kevin. But none of that mattered now. I inhaled a deep breath and waited for the screaming to begin, but it never came.

The same second my feet were placed on the ground they were off of it again. Jack set me down long enough to shift his position and pull me into his arms. I didn't hesitate to hug him back, rapping my arms around his neck and cuddling my head into the crease of his neck. The tears had stopped. I let my body relax in Jack's comforting grip. I must hand it to him, he was really strong, he was holding absolutely all of my body weight. We stood there, in each others arms for who knows how long. Minutes passed before I realized I was shivering like crazy. It was like my body was a cell phone on vibrate. Jack noticed this too, he moved his arm from around my waist farther up my back and rubbed comforting circles on it.

"I got you" He whispered in my ear. It sent a new set of shivers down my spine. Jack slowly released me, setting me down carefully on the ground. I managed a nod then went to take a step forward. My body was jello. The second I moved my body collapsed sending me towards the ground. I would of fell, but Jack managed to slip his arm around my waist before I could.

"Thanks" I mumbled. He moved again, slipping his other hand behind my knees, picking me up bridal style. I let out a small shriek but I honestly didn't have the energy or the motivation to do anything at the moment. I accepted defeat, there was no point in struggling because he wasn't going to put me down, and I snuggled my head into his chest.

He carried me towards his car, setting me gently in the passengers seat before climbing into the front. This must be his parents car, or I just didn't know he owed a car. He put it in drive, and began down the road.

"You alright?" He asked softly.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really..."

"Where's your dad?"

"Working till five" I informed. I could feel the tears beginning to form again, no matter how much I didn't want them to. I was alright, and that's all that mattered. There is no point focusing on what could of been, the point is it didn't. So the best thing I could do is be thankful. Like I am for picking a dress with straps. If I was wearing a strapless, it wouldn't of ended well.

"You can stay with us?" He offered. My face lit up. I didn't want to go home, mostly because I didn't really want to be alone. "I was planning on taking you there anyways, to get things sorted..."

"I'd need to call my dad" I said. He nodded in understanding as I began looking for my phone. I shifted my body back and forth trying to find it, when a thought occurred to me "I have no idea where my phone is!" I exclaimed. From the moment I left the house I'd lost track of it completely. I have no idea where it had gone. I watched Jack reach into him pocket and pull something out. Of course it was my phone, figures.

"Found it in the parking lot, one of the reasons I came looking for you" He said the last part slowly; hesitantly. I grabbed it giving him a nod and dialed Bud's number.

"Hey Kimmy, how was the dance?" He asked from the other end.

"Oh uh, good Bud. I just wanted to ask you if I could, uh, stay at Kevin's tonight?" I said, stuttering and hesitating. He's not going to see right through that.

"Kevin? As in Jack's brother?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Jack's brother" I clarified. From the corner of my eyes I saw Jack let out a slight chuckle. We turned the corner entering his driveway.

"Where is he?"

"Who Jack? Beside me...?"

"Let me talk to him." He said stiffly. I let out a sigh, handing the phone to Jack, he gave me a puzzled look before taking the phone in his hands.

"Hello Mr. Crawford" He said, very maturely I might add.

"Yes Sir" He stayed silent for a while, assuming Bud is talking to him. I watched his let out a laugh.

"Yes Sir, Kevin's very territorial so If he wont give up his bed, she can sleep in mine and I'll take the couch" He told my dad. I grew a smile, that was cute. He was a really good guy. For some odd reason I had the odd feeling of wanting to just grab him and make out with him. That's not weird at all. My hormones are probably all in a twist because of my rough night. The thought of it brought back the sensation in the back of my throat urging me to cry. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Jack's voice again.

"Alright Sir, I promise" Promise what? Oh boy, that was never a good sign. He said goodnight before handing me back the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kimmy, alright you can stay over, I expect a call in the morning"

"Ok, night Bud"

"Night Kimmy" I hung up the phone clutching it in my hand.

"What did he tell you?" I asked Jack. He immediately burst out into laughter. I rolled my eyes, at this point, I'm not so sure I wanted to know. Jack got himself out of the car. I went to open the passenger door, put the pain that shot through my body stopped me. I snapped my eyes shut trying to keep in the water. I quickly wiped the tears away.

"Kim?" Jack asked softly. I whipped my head around to look at him.

"I'm fine" I reassured. He held out his hand. Taking it, he picked my back up into his arms and shut the car door behind him. By the looks of things, his parents weren't home yet. He carried me into the house, up the stairs and into his bedroom. The second my body hit his bed, it completely shut down. The little voice in the back of my head was screaming at me to go to bed.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah" I said. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I had even said it. He gave me a nod and a smile before turning to head out the door, before he could I grabbed his hand. "Stay with me"

"Of course." He smiled. He climbed into bed beside me, pulling the covers up over the both of us. He slipped his arm behind my waist and pulled me into his chest. "You know Kim, you don't always have to be tough, it's ok to cry sometimes" I looked up at him before snuggling my head back into his chest and letting the tears fall. He shifted pulling me closer. I eventually stopped as sleep began to take over. I felt him kiss my forehead before I finally passed out.

* * *

><p>Al<strong>right, not exactly how I planned it, but I like it a lot. And I know I promised early, but I wanted to make sure this was perfect. And I honestly put so much effort into this chapter. So if you could review telling me what you think, that'd be fantastic. Hope you enjoyed, again worked incredibly hard. Review! :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Ok, now that that's out of the way ;)**

**Sorry for the wait. Few obstacles got in my way leading up to this point. But, as of now they are overcome bringing you this chapter ;)**

**Here's the deal, I have had some inspiration. No necessarily good inspiration though. I have executed a game plan to finish this story. I like it a lot, and it goes back to the original plan for the story. It's a little more mature and odd though, I really hope you enjoy and it doesn't ruin the story for you. **

**Again, sorry for the wait, more people than I thought were really looking forward to this chapter, so I hope its good enough :$ **

**Due to the time lapse, I've looked over some of my old chapters, and made some minor adjustments to some. I have also changed the layout, as you may see below. I've added cute quotes to make it look pretty ;)**

**So with that being said it would be strongly recommended to re-read the story before continuing.**

**OH, AND I GOT A NAME CHANGE! Still me, just wanted to try something new, you like? ;)**

**Other than that, Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>~Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear, not absence of fear~<p>

* * *

><p>"Stay with me"<p>

"Of course." He smiled. He climbed into bed beside me, pulling the covers up over the both of us. He slipped his arm behind my waist and pulled me into his chest. "You know Kim, you don't always have to be tough, it's ok to cry sometimes" I looked up at him before snuggling my head back into his chest and letting the tears fall. He shifted pulling me closer. I eventually stopped as sleep began to take over. I felt him kiss my forehead before I finally passed out.

_Everything around me was spinning._

_It was like my world had been turned upside down and shaken a little bit. As I began to see more and more things vividly, I began to make sense of where I was. I was at the outlook. This time however, I was seeing things from a different perspective. Instead of being the one attacked, I was staring at the poor helpless girl who looked an awful lot like me, being slapped._

_"YOU STUPID BITCH!" The boy yelled at her. _

_She looked terrified. Undeniably terrified. I could feel her fear. It was overwhelming my mind, banging against the inside of my skull. I brought my hands up bringing my hands to my ears trying to block out the sound. Except there was none. The million thought flooding my brain made it hard to think straight. I dropped to my knees in agonizing pain as I looked back at the girl._

_The boy brought his hand up and collided it with her face, hard. The force knocked her over. The familiar pain found it's way to my cheek, but I ignored it. I was to focused on what happened next. She tried to regain her balance and return to her feet, but the boy had other plans._

_"Steve don't!" She cried, but it was to late. The boy took a step, with a powerful kick, struck her right it the gut. It was almost like he had drop kicked her. I clutched my stomach in pain but I couldn't direct my vision anywhere else but the girl._

_I watched her body rebound from the kick, making it roll, sending her right off the edge of the cliff._

_"NO!" I screamed. The boy who had kicked her paid no attention to me. He had a panicked look on his face, along with something else. It almost looked like regret. _

_I ran to the edge in search for the girl. Maybe I could pull her up and help her. I don't know how though, by body felt like it was going to fall apart. _

_I looked down, expecting to see her hanging. She wasn't. I saw he lifeless body at the bottom of the two story cliff._

_Right then and there I felt my heart stop. It was almost as if someone had me by the neck and was slowing suffocating me to death. I dropped to my knees, my eyes wide. She couldn't be dead. I directed my vision to her once more, she hadn't moved a muscle. I could feel my eyes beginning to water and my would began spinning. The same pounding headache returned before my breathing became uneven. _

_This couldn't be how it ended._

"NO!" I screamed. My eyes snapped open and I sat up within the same second. My hand clutched my chest trying to slow my hear beat down.

"Kim?" Jack asked tiredly. I felt him sit up and shift his position. As much as I wanted to look at him I couldn't. Instead, my vision was directed into the distance, as my mind continued to process the dream I just had.

That's all it was though.

A dream.

I was ok. Jack had saved me, and I didn't fall off the cliff. I was alive. The simple possibility that could of happened wouldn't leave my mind.

Jack put his arm around my shoulder bringing me into his chest. I didn't hesitate to relax in his hold. He moved again, sitting up so that his back rested upon the wall behind his bed, and so that I was almost on top of him, head rested in the crease of his neck.

"You alright?" I couldn't bring myself to answer. Heck, I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I just stared into the distance with a blank look on my face, and somehow managed to shake my head no. No. I wasn't alright. Jack pulled me in a little bit closer and kissed the top of my head. I felt a warm sensation travel through my body. The simple touch of him made me feel so relaxed and safe.

I snapped out of my trance and moved my head so that I was looking at him. He offered me a smile which I quickly returned. Oh gosh that smile. It made my insides melt. The overwhelming temptation to kiss him was like eating my insides. I've never felt like I really wanted to before. When he kissed me in the hallway, it made me feel so amazing. I craved that feeling. It was something I just couldn't shake.

So without thinking, I acted.

I cupped the side of his face pulling him down so his lips met mine. He responded almost immediately. The feeling came again, it felt as if my stomach had dropped and twisted around a couple times. I felt Jack shift, gaining a tighter hold on my hips, as he deepened the kiss. I couldn't help but smirk. Our lips continued to move in sync for a few more moments before I slowly began to pull away. I tried to pull myself out of his hold, but instead he griped me tighter pushing his forehead onto mine forcing me back into his gaze.

"Now we're even" I breathed. The corners of his mouth moved up as his lips formed a playful smile. He moved, placing a quick peck on my nose, and then on my cheek. I winced in pain as he brought his forehead back onto mine.

I guess you can't get slapped twice without it forming some sort of bruise on my face. Even Jacks comforting kiss managed to cause me pain. If it hurt this badly, I don't even want to know what I look like.

"How hideous am I?" I asked with a sarcastic ring to my voice. Without trying to be cocky, I was a fairly attractive person. So things like 'looks' and 'makeup' never really came into play when it came to the things I thought about. Growing up with only a dad helped in that equation as well. With that being said, this was one of the only times I was actually concerned with my appearance. A big part in that was not wanting questions.

"You've never looked better" He said sweetly. I grew a smile as he planted one last kiss on my lips, before pulling me back onto him, as he lied the two of us down. Before I knew it sleep was beginning to take over again, but one thing was for sure, I went to bed happy.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the week flew by, leaving us with the Monday we had to return to school. Jack and I were officially a couple in everyone else's eyes, though, he had not formally asked yet.<p>

When it came to Steve, I begged Jack not to tell anyone. For that, he was furious with me. According to him "The stupid jackass needs to pay for what he did, and what he could of done!" I completely understood where he came from with that, but he was not there. He did not see the pain on Steve's face from why he was having a meltdown. Sending him to jail wouldn't help me, it wouldn't do any good what so ever. Due to that, it was going to be my little secret. Well, mine, Jack's, Kevin and Taylors secret.

Those were the only one's I decided to tell. Yes I trusted Bud with my life, but this was a situation of what he doesn't know can't hurt him. When I had came home the day after, I told him I fell out of a tree. Me, with my clumsy past, made it a very believable story.

Kevin had a complete conniption when he found out. His spasm got so bad Jack had to turn around and tackle him to the ground to knock some sense into him. What killed me the most about Kevin was that he felt responsible, he was not responsible. With his help however, we managed to do a good enough make up job that the people at school wouldn't ask questions.

I decided to tell Taylor because I needed a girl. We had gotten very close and I needed someone to confide it. The killer look on her face when I explained what happened told me she wanted to rip Steve apart. She got over it eventually and was there for me. I had made progress of finding out what was wrong with her, but no luck.

So this brings us to Monday, the official start of second semester. I had gotten weird looks as I walked through the doors. Mostly from the fact I was the 'chick' that Jack Anderson fell for. It amused me greatly.

"Hey Taylor" I said with a smile as I approached my locker.

"Hey!" She smiled back. "You ready for today?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" I said unsure"

"I got you're back" She said while giving me a friendly nudge. Surprisingly the hallway was quiet today, no major things happening, which was nice for the first day back. I headed to home room after saying my goodbyes to Taylor. My home room was art. Halfway through the class I excused myself and went to the bathroom.

That's when my day became interesting.

I finished my business in the bathroom before heading back to class. On my way back, I went to turn a corner. As I did, the person who was turning the corner from the other direction failed to see me as I did him causing us to collided and knock us both to the ground. Luckily he did not land on top of me. So I helped myself up as he did and straightened myself out. Seems like a 'Jack and Kim' moment, running into someone.

I wish it was Jack.

As I looked up to see the face of who I just knocked into I felt my body freeze. Stand still completely in shock. I felt my relaxed hands form into fists and my breath get hitched in my throat. I stood there motionless, mostly because I was too scared to move.

"Kim" He said softy.

"S-Steve" I managed to say. Even I could hear the nervousness in my voice, I had no doubt he could hear it too. He moved his body to place a hand on my shoulder but I tugged away before he could. He nodded in understanding and returned to his position. I watched him examine up and down the hallways before looking at me and letting out a sigh.

"Look Kim, I'm so sorry"

"You're sorry?" I said in disbelief. Now my anger was kicking it. "You're sorry. Oh right Steve because that just makes everything better. You know, other than the fact you almost killed me!" My voice was beginning to raise, and my breathing was becoming heavy. I was less scared now though. Seeing the guilt in Steve's eyes gave me some confidence.

"There is no excuse of what I did. None. People see me as an asshole because I let them. Life is much easier when no one wants to mess with you. I know it doesn't mean much but I was drunk out of my face that night, the whole thing is a complete blur" No amount of acting experience could replace the honesty in his eyes. He really was sorry. No, I did not forgive him, but the least I could to was show a bit of compassion.

"It's ok-"

"No it's not ok! Kim, I don't know what I would of done if you had died" He was a bit closer to me now. Worry and regret plastered all over his face. I opened my mouth to counter act what he said, but the person at the end of the hallway decided she wanted to talk instead.

"Steve" Kristen spat. "What are you doing with _her_?" The level of hatred she had towards me made me laugh. I've barley said two words to her and she hates my life. Amazing how girls can do that. Know absolutely nothing about some one, but is still capable of bashing them for hours and ripping them apart with words.

"Nothing" Steve said annoyed. Kristen had made me way up to us, and pulled Steve back a bit so he was standing next to her. Though he was, his gaze never left me. I think Kristen noticed, she didn't look overly happy.

"Hey Kristen." I said sweetly.

"Oh shut up" She snapped. "Come on Steve, no one wants to be seen with this loser. The only people who will give her the time of day is a gay, an emo and whatever the hell Jack is."

That word; _Emo_. It kept playing over and over again in my head. Almsot as if my brain just refused to process it.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"Oh what? Your bestest friend didn't tell you her deepest darkest secret?" She had made her way up to me, so she was currently in front of me. Wow, this chick was intimidating when she wants to be. I swallowed hard and clenched my jaw shut. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of watching me stutter or say something stupid. Seeing my silent surrender, she grew an evil smile. She was going to say something from the looks of it, but a person from the other end of the hall beat her to it. Weren't people supposed to be in class?

"Leave her alone Kristen"

Jack.

Was I ever glad to see him.

Kristen and my head snapped to the side to stare at him. If it was possible, the grin of Kristen's face grew. I was now invisible, all her attention was currently placed on Jack as she sauntered over to him. Steve and I stood in the background watching the scene unfold.

"Or you'll what Jack? Dump me? Pretty sure you already did that" She never lost the grin, but the hurt in her voice was beginning to shine through.

"You don't want to know what I'll do" He said playfully, yet threateningly. She was now in front of him, bodied practically pressed together. I couldn't stop the annoying little feeling from forming in the pit of my stomach.

"Ou, feisty. And why wouldn't I? I got nothing to loose. You already picked her"

"I couldn't of picked her if there was no competition" She shot back. This time, I smiled.

"Cute." Kristen said unimpressed. "Well, have fun with the nun" She got on her tip toes so her mouth was at the height of his ear "We both know I would of been a lot of fun" With that, and a wink, she took off down the hall.

Then there were three.

Jack, Steve and I. This was going to go over well.

We all stood there making awkward eye contact for a few moments. I glanced in Jack's direction, his fists were clenched and it looked like he was about to explode.

Crud.

"Well bye" Steve said. Yeah, good move, leave before you get killed. To bad Jack doesn't roll that way. Steve turned around and began walking. Jack had walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. I would of done something, but it was pretty obvious that Jack had already made up his mind, there was no convincing him otherwise.

"Hey" He said with a smile, offering him a wave. Steve looked utterly confused, trying to process what he was doing. I was in the same boat. It all made sense three seconds later. Jack took a step, gaining some leverage and punched Steve square in the face. The force knocked him back onto his butt, holding his face in pain.

My hand shot up, covering my mouth in surprise. Jack still looked like he wanted to rip Steve to shreds. I moved, taking a step forward and placed my hand on his shoulder. It was like I snapped him out of his trance, because at that instant he grabbed my hand, moving myself and him a few steps away from Steve. He moved so he had a protective shoulder in front of me, as he shot daggers at Steve, waiting for him to stand up.

"I deserved that one" Steve said with a sarcastic ring. You could hear the pain in his voice, even though he tried desperately not to show it.

"I know" Jack responded coldly. He had tuned in to every bit of self will he had. I could tell. His whole body had gone completely tense. I rapped my arms around his waist, and rested my head on his back. I felt him relax a bit against my hold.

"You saved her, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't of happened if you didn't throw her off a freakin cliff" The anger in his voice was incredibly obvious. I tightened my grip around him. I felt him rub my arm. I think it was a silent way of telling me he recognized I was here.

"I'm sorry"

"You better be" Jack snapped.

"You're not that intimidating Anderson" Steve said. He was on his feet now, making his way towards us. I felt Jack, inhale and exhale sharply. He broke out of my grip and slammed Steve up against the wall, holding his there by his throat.

"Listen Munro" He hissed. "You touch her again, you don't want to know what I'll do"

"Don't worry, I wont. She's not that hot" He teased. Ge, thanks. What happened to the guy who wouldn't know what to do if I had died? He wasn't kidding, he works really hard to keep up his rep of being an ass. Amazing how different people truly are.

Jack on the other hand, didn't have the same, perspective as I did. At the moment, he was down right pissed. He re slammed Steve into the wall.

"Don't make me want to kill you any more than I already do" Jack threatened. Steve simply smiled. Wow, he was really good at being an ass.

"Anderson, Munro!" Someone barked from beside us. I snapped myself to the side, to see a very unhappy principle who just came out of his office. "My office, NOW!" He seemed happy.

Jack let out a sigh, before releasing Steve.

"Crawford, Back to class" He snapped. I didn't have to be told twice. I turned around before heading back to class, before I turned the corner, I looked back at Jack. He shot me a half hearted smile before following Steve into the principles office.

The rest of homeroom went by incredibly slowly. When the bell finally rang, I headed back to my locker.

"Hey" Taylor greeted.

"Hey" I said with a smile.

"How was class?"

"Eventful.."

"Wow" She breathed. "Don't want to know"

"No you don't" I joked. He let out a laugh as she continued to rummage through her locker. "Hey Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm almost certain Jack has detention, want to hang out tomorrow?" I asked. I shit my locker, and leaned against it awaiting an answer.

"Sure, shouldn't be a problem." She smiled. She stuffed the last of her items back into her backpack and shut her own locker door. With that, the two of us headed towards second period. "Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"What Jack do now?" She teased. I let out a large sigh.

"Explain later" I laughed. I waved goodbye as we went our separate ways.

The rest of school bored me to tears. The first day back so we didn't do anything. It was all about of 'meeting our new teacher' and 'adjusting to the new semester'. This made an extremely boring day. As it ended, I found myself back at my locker chatting with Kevin. Apparently the principle showed Jack some pity so he was not suspended for threatening the life of another student. Kevin also said that it was Steve who said he started it, and provoked Jack. So now, they are both in detention for the next three weeks. Suckers.

I said my goodbyes to everyone after confirming with Taylor about tomorrow. It was a go.

I stand here now, staring at the vacant hallways. On a normal day I would of walked to the parking lot and got it my car, and drove home to Bud. However, today was not a normal day.

I continued through the hallways. The click of my shoes being the only noise, which echoed through the school. I had my sight set of something, and I new exactly where to find it.

I was on a mission.

I walked out of the school and made my way towards the field. There, the soccer team where the sexist coach cut me from, was beginning practice. Beside them, on the other field the cheerleading team was beginning to start practice.

I continued to march my way all the way up the the very many girls in incredibly tight shorts were stretching. This earned me some very dirty looks. At the moment, I didn't care. I needed one of them.

"Kristen."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, hope that was good. The end seemed very Blah to me. Loosing steam, long day. So my apologies. I hoped you all liked it, I know it took me a while.<strong>

**If some of you are confused about the whole 'Taylor' situation, I've added some more details to previous chapters, not a lot though. But if you are a bit confused, PM me or add it to you're review and I will explain it in the next update.**

**It kind of goes with the theme, 'everyone had their baggage'.**

**I've made it kind of obvious what her secret is. I hope it doesn't you, and that you guys are excepting to the idea of it. You see, this plot like wasn't originally for fan fiction. I had changed it a bit the fit the 'younger audience' better, but I forgot where I was going with it. After recent events, it brought me back to my original plot line. I hope it doesn't ruin the story for you.**

**Any personal thoughts about it, feel free to PM me if you don't want to leave it in a review.**

**Hope you like it, please review and tell me your thoughts. Feel free to add some constructive criticism**

**Hope there was enough Kick in it for you ;)**

**Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey. Alrighty, I'm back. 150! I was trying to stall to see if I'd get 150, AND I DID! You guys are awesome :)**

**Wasn't that long of a wait, hope you enjoy. I estimate about 3 chapters left? Something like that.**

**LOL, I'm watching Geek Charming, love that movie. It's so cute and I absolutely love the message. With that, I'm in a lovey dovey mood so I believe the most of you will be very happy with the chapter ;)**

**Remember to review! :)**

* * *

><p>~Every time I kiss you, I fall in love all over again~<p>

* * *

><p>"Kristen" I spat.<p>

The sound of my voice turned many angry girls heads in my direction. I only cared about one in particular. That head grew and evil grin and sauntered over in my direction. Her, and her little short skirt and tight top seemed to be very intrigued by my presence.

"Crawford" Kristen said back, equal level of disgust.

"I need to talk to you, now" And with that, I began walking towards the bleachers, which just happened to be on the other side of the field. I pushed past Kristen 'accidently' hitting her shoulder as I walked by, and continued to push my way through the crowd of cheerleaders.

I didn't need to turn around my make sure Kristen was following me, I could hear her footsteps. Besides, this was something even she didn't see coming, she'd follow me regardless.

I kept walking until Kristen and I were safely tucked under the bleachers. I turned around to face her.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"What don't I know?"

"Come again?" Kristen said confused. I let out a sigh, I was going to have to explain my reasoning with a bit more detail.

"What you said about Taylor in the hallway, about her being an emo" I said quietly. I saw Kristen hesitate. He let out a sigh and examined her surroundings making sure no one was in hearing distance.

"I didn't mean it-"

"Yes you did. So what do you mean by it?" I snapped, cutting her.

"How much time do you have?"

"All night"

"Ok, well I'm going to have to start from the beginning..." Kristen let her voice trail off before taking a seat on the ground across from me. I joined her, crossing my legs, waiting for her to continue. "Taylor and I used to be best friends. Her and I were inseparable, it used to be that nothing would come between us. And nothing did, for the longest time. Until grade 6"

Kristen and Taylor were friends? Well that was new information to me. Kristen must be the plastic she dealt with in middle school that she was beginning to tell me about the first day I met her.

"There is a large age difference between Taylor and her older brother Thomas. He's like 25 now. But when he was 22 he wanted to join the navy. Their parents weren't so fond of the idea but they let him anyways. Taylor went nuts. Wasn't very open to the idea and honestly started loosing her mind. Every time there was news about a fallen solider she'd loose it, and physically harm herself. I wanted to be there for her, but I couldn't..."

"So you left?" I said in disbelief. Kristen managed a nod. "She was going through the hardest time of her life and instead of being her friend you left?"

"Its wasn't that simple Kim! You don't understand!" She screamed at me while rising to her feet. I quickly shot up as well.

"I don't understand? Yeah, I don't. I don't understand how someone can just walk out on her friend she's been best friends with for years during the hardest part of her life just because she is unsure how to handle her pain. Why did you walk out, huh? Your other friends think she was weird?-"

"No"

"Was she giving you a bad reputation?"

"NO"

"Then what Kristen? What?"

"I wasn't strong enough Kim!" Kristen admitted. "I couldn't be there for her because I couldn't handle it myself. I was going through things too. Lets just say I wasn't always this thin. If I couldn't be there for myself, then how was I supposed to be there for her?"

I kind of felt bad. Calling Kristen out like that when I didn't really have a right. I'm getting just as bad as her. Judging people before I know them. I just got defensive, but what she said made sense.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I don't want your pity" She snapped.

"So then what happened?"

"Well, when I distanced myself from Taylor she distanced herself from everyone. Slumped into a depressed two years. Every time I hear bad news from a soldier I want to pick up the phone and call, but I can never bring myself to. Obviously we went our separate ways. She became whatever she is, talking to whoever she talks to. I became what she calls a plastic, talking to 'my followers" She said, letting out a slight chuckle at the end.

"Did you ever make fun of her?"

"Please Kim, I may be a bitch but I have some standers" Kristen snapped. I shot her a look. "Ok, My friends did. I never said one word-"

"Not even stop?"

"It's not that simple Kim" She argued.

"Of course its not. Standing up for your childhood best friend. Extremely difficult" I counteracted. The sarcasm in my voice was pretty obvious.

"It's not!" Kristen protested. "If I had stood up for her my friends would of turned on me-"

"Then clearly they aren't your friends"

"They are, they just have a different look on things."

"That look being to ditch people who make you less popular?"

"You don't get it" She hissed. Again with the 'I don't get it'. People will be surprised what I get. "Everyone thinks being popular is so easy. Well, it's not. It's like walking on broken glass. One wrong step and you're freakin screwed Kim. Get it?"

"Then why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you choose to be popular?" I asked again. She opened her mouth to say something, the stopped herself. She stood there for a few moments thinking her thoughts through. Kristen let out a sigh before opening her mouth once more.

"I don't know" She breathed. "Guess it has something to do with the pride."

"Makes sense"

"Do me a favor Kim?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe?"

"Don't leave her. Be the friend I couldn't be." That comment probably threw me off the most during our whole conversation. Despite her bitter exterior, she cared. She cared about the friend she ditched three years ago. She reminded me a lot of Steve in the way. The two of them created a false image of themselves to survive through high school. Kudos.

"I wasn't planning on it" I said sternly. Kristen nodded, I swear I saw a genuine smile grow on her face before he turned and began walking away. Before she had fully escaped the safety of under the bleachers I opened my mouth. "Why do you hate me?" With the swift turn of her heal she was turned back in my direction.

"What?"

"Why do you hate me?" I repeated.

"Wouldn't call it hatred, more like envy. You're a better person then I'll ever be" With that, and a wink, accompanied by a devious smile she began walking again. Didn't make it overly far before stopping in her tracks, turning around again. "You tell anyone about this conversation I'll ruin your social life"

"It's already ruined" I said playfully. Another genuine smile played on her lips before she took of for real this time. I could hear her laughter until she appeared back on the field.

After she was safe distance, I made my way out from under the bleachers. I continued walking until I made it to the safety of my truck. I put it in drive, and started out of the parking lot. I didn't make it very far before I pulled over.

At the side of the road was a very familiar brunet walking home, backpack slung over his shoulder. Running into him was becoming a bit ridicules.

"Hey Stanger" I said while rolling down the window.

"I've gained 10 pounds since I met you"

"Why is that?"

"Because you keep running into me so I never walk home anymore"

"Do you want the ride or not?" I asked. Jack grew a smile before walking around my truck and hopping in the passengers side. He slammed the door shut and buckled his seatbelt.

"You know" He began as I began to drive again. "We should just sync our schedules" He joked. I started laughing. We continued to make small talk for a while. Talking about our eventful day with Steve and the fact that he wasn't suspended. He did have detention though. Sucker.

"Turn left" He directed.

"No"

"Uh, yes" He said deviously. I've driven him home numerous times and I was absolutely certain that turning left was not the way to his house.

"That's not the right way!" I protested.

"I know" Jack said playfully. Uh Oh. Due to the fact there was no way I was going to win, he'd sit on me and start driving or something, so I turned left.

"Did you come up with a plan in the past 5 seconds you've been in my car or do you always spontaneously yell directions at people?" I asked, a sarcastic ring filling my voice. Jack let out a laugh.

"I was actually going to pick you up later, but now works fine" He said charmingly.

"Really? And when were you planning on telling me?"

"I wasn't. I was just going to show up at your door"

The next five minutes was filled with him spitting out directions at me. He never one lost his smile. Apparently, dragging me to random placing was something he found great amusement in. I on the other hand, hated surprises. This was going to end well.

When we arrived, I recognized the place instantly. Lot of good memories here. Guess I didn't know the way here because I was kind of passed out the first time we drove. There was a point to this, not exactly sure what it is yet. Honestly, a small part of me is terrified to find out. When it came to stuff like this, Jack can't be trusted.

"Why are we here?" I asked. He didn't respond. He simply exited my truck, closing the door behind him. Jack then made his way over to my side, where I was still sitting in the drivers seat and opened my door. He turned around and motioned for me to get on his back.

I wasn't about to ask questions. I was going to take it and run.

I hopped on his back, slipping my legs around his waist and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. Locking the truck and we left, slowly but surly making our way into the park.

Yes the park. He had directed me back to the park he had always gone to with his mother, and he took me the day after the party.

He continued walking, past the playground and past all the parents and their kids giving us awkward stares. He continued until we reached the tree.

Nothing had changed. I would assume it wouldn't of considering it had only been about two months. The tree hadn't grown much, it was still roughly the same size: Big. And there was still a field beside it.

We were standing in front of the tree. Hopefully he knows he's not Spiderman so he cannot climb the tree with me on his back.

He gently released me, then spun around to face me. A playful grin was formed on his face. He snaked his arms around my waist, picking me up slightly, so he was holding all of my body weight. I rested my hands around his neck and shot him a smile. We were so close. His warm breath found its way to my cheek, tickling it as well as my neck. His hands found there way to my bare lower back, sending waves of electricity up my spine. Our bodies were so close together that I could feel his heart beat. It was so calming and perfect. I felt it beginning to race as his hands tightened, enclosing me in his grip. Another smile played on my lips as I inhaled deeply. The sent of him was intoxicating.

I could stay like this forever, just in his hold. It made me feel like I could melt every single time. He rested his forehead against my own. Jacks smile then changed from 'playful' to devious.

Oh buddy.

The grip around my waist tightened once more as Jack began spinning.

Spinning.

Round and round we went. Our laughter filled the air alongside the happy children around us. I hid my head in the crease of his neck as I tightened my own grip, hanging on for dear life. With every second he spun us faster. I looked up to see the world around me a complete and utter blur. Jack was the only thing I could see vividly. It was literally just me and him, everything else disappeared. I decided to take advantage of this moment.

My one hand made its way from around his neck to on his cheek, gently gripping it, while my other hand found its way in his hair. I quickly closed the space between our lips.

This caught him off guard.

I felt him smile into the kiss before completely stopping spinning us. This made him loose his balance causing his to tumble to the ground, taking me with him.

It all happened so fast. One second I was kissing him the next, I was staring at the sky with a person on top of me.

I laid their dazed for a few moments as my world slowly became clear again. I blinked a few times to rid the fuzzy dots I was still seeing. As soon as they left, I began laughing.

Whether it was because I was with Jack, the fact we just kissed again, the fact he was on top of me, or the first time I've been happy in a while, I just started laughing. Everything seemed to be insanely funny right now. I was just in one of those moods. Pms could play a part in this, but right now, I was happy. It was a feeling I didn't really want to go away.

Jack didn't seem to mind. In fact, as soon as he adjusted his position so our hands were intertwined and he was hovering over me, he joined me in my laughing fit.

His forehead found its way against mine again, and his hands have mine a squeze, bringing them slightly over my head.

"So Jack"

"So Kim" He mimicked.

"Was there a point to this?"

"No. I just wanted to spend time with you" He said charmingly. And with that, he brought his lips back down, connecting them with mine once more. This is a feeling that will never grow old. A feeling I will absolutely never get used to. I could feel the butterflies float around in my stomach all over again, as he continued our loving kiss. I slowly pulled away to see him smiling like an idiot.

"I like you" He whispered.

"What?"

"I like you. A lot. 'I love you' seems to cheesy at this stage in this point of our relationship, but I feel the need to tell you how I feel so I like you." He explained. I grew a smile, that was sweet.

"Well then I like you too" I said. His smiled widened as he shifted, helping himself to his feet, pulling me up with him. He snaked his arms around my waist pulling me close again. Being this close is becoming a familiar feeling. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining.

I looked up so I was staring him right in the eyes. Boy were they ever beautiful. I'm not exactly sure how long I stared into them, I lost track of time. They were so memorizing I felt like I could get lost in them.

Jack didn't seem to mind though. He had something else's on his mind, I could tell. The way he stared back at me, it looked as if he was having some sort of mental debate.

"Everything alright?" I asked confused.

"Mmmhm" I shot him an 'are you kidding me look'. He rolled those beautiful eyes at me before letting out a sigh. "Just thinking" he confirmed. But something about the way he said it disallowed me to believe him.

"You sure?" I questioned. He didn't answer, instead he exhaled deeply and dropped to one knee.

"Kimberly Crawford" He said in a deep, dramatic voice. Almost as if he was mimicking a man.

"What the sam heck are you doing?" I questioned, with a sarcastic ring to my voice. He smiled and let out a laugh. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace.

"Will you do me the honor, of being my girlfriend?" Next thing I new I was smiling like an idiot. From the corner of my eye I saw people staring at up with grins of their own awaiting my response. This was cute. By far the most romantic thing anyone has ever done. Heck, its the most effort anyone has ever put into doing something for me. This showed me he cared. He felt it to. The little feeling in the pit of my stomach when I kissed him. He liked me just as much as I liked him.

"No" I said dropping my facial expression. He quickly rose to his feet, hurt flashing through his eyes.

"No?" He repeated. He looked shattered, utterly sad my my answer.

"Well.. I guess so. I mean, if you really want me to" Sarcasm dripped from my voice, as a playful smile appeared on my lips. Judging by the smirk and the chuckle from him, I'm guessing he caught on.

"If it's that big of a problem being my girlfriend you don't have to be" Jack challenged. He grabbed my hands and placed then on him neck, before slipping his arms back around my waist.

"I guess it's not an issue" I responded playfully. "On one condition"

"And what would that be?"

"You have to take me on a date first"

"Deal" Jack breathed, tightening the grip around my body and released me long enough to spin me around so my back was glued up against his chest. He carefully and removed the hair from the back of my neck, shifting it to the side. His warm breath sent tingles down my spine, causing me to shiver. Jack then slipped the necklace around my neck, connecting it from the back.

I held the piece of jewelry in my hands. It was stunning. Didn't look overly expensive, but didn't look cheap. It was a simple silver chain, with a tag that read _smile_ in handwriting.

"It's beautiful" I said quietly.

"Just like you" He whispered in my ear. Yeah, I kind of walked into that one. I didn't mind though, being complemented felt nice. I felt the blood begin to rush to my cheeks. It quickly stopped when my mind was forced to focus on the hand grabbing from behind and picked me off the ground.

"Jack put me down!" I screeched. He simply laughed.

It felt so right being in his embrace. Being with his brought me a happiness that was indescribable. That's basically how the rest of our night went. He had carried me to the playground where we met a couple of very nice 6th grades who then invited us to play grounders with them.

Killed about 3 hours doing that.

Parents didn't seem to mind, we were entertaining their kids.

I soon found myself driving Jack home. We had left the park and were currently driving up his driveway. He turned the music down as I put the car in park. Jack intertwined our hands, playing with my fingers for a few moments before smiling at me.

"I had a great night Kim" He said.

"Same" I said simply. I didn't exactly know what to say. The past few hours just felt like a dream. I swear if I wake up, I'm not going to be very happy.

My other hand found its way to the necklace.

"It really is beautiful" I said.

"Kevin might of helped me pick it out. I probably would of picked this one anyways, but apparently I'm not allowed to 'deprive him of his part in our relationship'" Jack explained. I let out a laugh.

"Yeah that sounds like Kevin-" The second I finished I got distracted. Jack had released our hands and within the same second gently grabbed both sides of my face and brought his lips to meet mine. Nope, there was no way I was dreaming. This felt way to real.

He dropped his one hand, so the other hand cupped my chin, carefully caressing my cheek. He moved again, placing a final kiss on my cheek.

"Bye Kim" Was all be said before he disappeared out of my truck with a smile, and into the safety of his house.

I drove home love stuck that night. I could rid the stupid grin on my face to safe my life. Absolutely nothing could ruin my mood right now.

I eventually made it home. Locking the truck behind me I wandered into my house. Practically skipping through the living room I sauntered over to the kitchen. Poured myself a glass of milk, just cause, and made my way back through the living room, to go downstairs.

"Who'd you kiss?"

My hand clutched my chest as I spun around to see Bud, sitting on the couch. He had an amused smile on his face, as he raised an eyebrow urging me to answer. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. How did I not see him there? I guess being in la-la land decreased your observation skills. But I'm awake now, because he just scared the crap out of me.

"N-No one" I stuttered. _Really Kim?_

"Really Kimmy?" Bud said, reading my mind.

"Yes really?" I said more believable this time.

"Ok, I know I'm old. But even I can read the stupid expression on your face. I've met two guys so far, and since Kevin is gay I'm going to assume you've kissed Jack. Am I right?" He said smiling. I was going to deny but my smile grew giving me away. He playfully poked my stomach.

"He's a good guy Bud" I said.

"I'm not doubting that, I just want to find out for my self" He said, slipping his arm around my shoulder and kissing my temple.

"Where you going with this Bud?"

"Invite him over for dinner tomorrow night"

"But I don-"

"Invite him over for dinner tomorrow night" He repeated sternly.

Ok, maybe something can ruin my mood. Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Ou, longer. Ok, re-cap:<strong>

**Hope this changes some of your views on Kristen. She's not all bad. She even admitted she hates Kim because she's jealous of the person she is. There was also subtle mention on Kristen having an eating disorder. Goes back to the original theme 'everyone has their baggage' just like Steve. **

**Everything will make sense in the finally.**

**We also learn more about Taylor. If for some reason you are offended, please let me know. This is no way my goal here, but some of this could bring pack a bad memory, or touch a nerve. I'm not sure who you are. But if you need to talk, please PM me.**

**Lot of kick in this chapter. I tried to make the second half more cheesy and cute to balance out the first half. LOL Jack 'proposed' to Kim ;) Thought it was cute. A little bit of kissing, four to be exact. Hope that wasn't to much or that I didn't over do it. But that all it is; Kissing. No make out scenes.**

**Bud wants to meet Jack. Lets see how this goes over at dinner tomorrow. **

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, though it wasn't mentioned, Kim and Taylor will be hanging out tomorrow. They made plans in the last chapter, just no mention of it in this one.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**MY MOUTH IS FROZEN!**

**Sorry, just got back from the dentist...**

**Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews! Like 15 on one chapter! You guys are amazing! Couple comments regarding my spelling... again. I really do apologize for that, something I've never been well at. As hard as it may be to believe, I do check over my work. I did this chapter about 7 times for you guys and pray I caught everything. So sorry.**

**Also, this is the third last chapter(1/3) is case you wanted to know. That being said, this chapter has quite a bit of stuff happening. So brace yourself ;)**

**That also being said, I have 169 reviews. I love each and every o****ne of them. I hate to 'ask' for reviews but do you think it would be possible to make it to 200 by the end of the story? Only 10 per chapter, I hope it isn't too much to ask for, but I would really appreciate it if I could reach my goal :)**

**Also, sorry for the slight wait. My laptop kind of hates me. Not only is the battery messed up, but now the fan is broken. So I can only work on it for about half hour at a time before it over heats and dies on me. So sorry, I will work as fast as I can.**

**Without farther a due, the next chapter ;)**

* * *

><p>~You can only force someone to do so much. After that, all you can do is let them know you're there~<p>

* * *

><p>With a rather large groan, I rolled over in my sleep, viciously shutting off my alarm clock. Slightly wincing in pain, I slowly removed my covers and forced myself to get up. I managed to drag myself into the bathroom, to attempt to make myself look presentable.<p>

The face in the mirror wasn't exactly a pretty one.

The bruise caused by Steve's fist had faded slightly, leaving behind a very ugly blue mark. Jack said it was a 'battle wound' and it was 'beautiful' because it showed my strength.

What a load of crap.

He's is just being nice. According to Kevin it is part of his 'job description' of being my boyfriend to remind me constantly of how beautiful I am. Jack claims he'd do it anyways because I am beautiful.

Yeah, I hang out with some really _colorful_ people.

It didn't hurt all that much. Due to my insane level of clumsiness, Bud has informed me I've adapted to a high pain tolerance. If you poked it really hard it hurt, experimented a few times with that.

I took my time getting ready this morning for it was Saturday. I had survived the first week of second semester and managed to live till today. Taylor and I had took a rain check on our 'date' so now we were going to the mall to have lunch and shop and do other girly crap like that. After afternoon detention Jack managed to get himself stuck in, something about insulting the regular detention teacher, he was coming over for dinner. I could tell he was nervous about it. He tried to play it cool but the twenty minutes spent on trying to convince me to go to his house for dinner instead kind of gave away his cool.

This was going to be one eventful day.

After I decided I looked decent enough, I headed out the door, screaming goodbye to Bud in the process. I was five minutes ahead of schedule for my lunch date with Taylor, I didn't overly care. I could spend the five minutes making myself look better, though at this point it didn't seem possible, or I could leave. I left.

I remembered the way Jack had showed me, and quickly made it to the mall. I pulled up in front of the cafe Jack had also taken me to, and walked inside. Taylor was already seated at a booth near the back of the place, apparently, she was early as well.

"Hey" I greeted as I sat down across from her.

"Hey" She said with a smile. The ends of my lips curved into a smile as well, as the two of us began making conversation about absolutely anything and everything. We sat there for about 40 minutes before we actually ordered our food. Taylor and I had been close since I first came here but this was the first meaningful conversation we've had. The small conversations in the hallway I wouldn't count. This however, was really nice. We had an insane amount of things in common.

Soon our food was delivered and our conversation was put on a slight break as we ate our food. Every so often one of us would stop eating and bring up a different topic. With that being said it took the two of us about two hours to get through our meal.

We're girls, we enjoy talking.

We paid for our food, leaving the incredible attractive waiter a decent tip. Exciting the building, the suns heat found it's way to my skin. It was a beautiful, perfect day. It was about 1 o'clock in the afternoon, as we were reaching the high of it. The slight cool breeze cooled my body, leaving the air a perfect temperature.

Taylor and I walked through the strip mall laughing and talking. The thing that surprised me the most is that we still had things to talk about. Going in some stores, walking past others we killed about three hours just being girls.

"I should be getting home" I said. Taylor nodded in understanding as we made our way back to my truck. The loser walked. If I had known I would of came and picked her up, but "No Kim, exercise is good for you". Yeah, alright.

"So" She started as we entered my truck. "You and Jack huh?" She said with a grin, raising her eyebrows slightly. I let out a small laugh as I put the car in drive.

"Yeah," I breathed. "me and Jack."

"Kudus, he's attractive." She joked.

"Trust me,_ he_ knows." I teased. She began laughing as she turned on the radio, turning it up. 'Call me maybe' boomed through the speakers of my car and Taylor and I screamed the lyrics, off key at the top of our lungs.

She didn't live overly far away, so before I knew it we made it to her house. I pulled into the drive, putting the car in park and I turned the radio back down.

"Thanks for a great day" I said to her.

"Ditto, usually I don't really have a life so this was fun" She joked. Wow, she probably had the same level of sarcasm as I did. I knew there was a reason we instantly clicked. "Bye" Taylor said as she began to leave the car.

"Wait!" I said, quicker than I anticipated. She jolted her head in my direction sitting back down in her seat. "Can ask you something?"

"Anything"

"The other day I ran in to Kristen, and she told me something..." I began.

"Uh oh." Taylor sighed, sitting back down in her seat and shutting the truck door. She looked at me with curiosity forming in her eyes, silently urging me to continue.

"She said you were emo... is that true?" I said softly. I already knew the answer, but instead of accusing her I decided asking her would be the better approach. It gave her the option of telling me or not. It also gave her the option of wanting me to be there or not. If she didn't want me there, she wouldn't tell me.

I watched Taylor sigh, mentally thinking of something in her head. She looked at me with wide eyes, debating on whether or not she should tell me the truth. I saw her go to open her mouth, and then shut it again. Then she did something, for me, was unexpected.

With a deep breath, she rolled up her sleeves.

My eyes darted to her wrists. All up her arms were theses scares. Some looked older, some looked new. They found there way from the bottom of her hand to her elbow. They were smooth cuts piercing the skin, carful to stay away from major veins.

Carefully, I brought my hand closer to her arm, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to. When she didn't, I gently touched them with my finger. I felt my heart skip a beat, and my stomach get caught in my throat. It was like I could picture her pain.

I brought my gaze to meet hers, which was already looking at me. My eyes slightly widened as I let out a cough. "Taylor I-" I tried to say, but she cut me off.

"Don't say it. Don't say that your sorry for me or that you know what I'm going through and that hurting myself isn't the answer!" Taylor began, pulling out of my grip. Her voice was beginning to rise and I could see tears threatening to spill in her eyes. She was in pain. "Don't say everything's going to be fine and that I need to talk to someone or tell my parents because I don't want to! Ok? I don't want to!"

"Ok." I cooed placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Taylor kept a stone cold stare away from me, firmly placed out the window. One by one, tears tickled down her cheek. "I won't say any of those things. But what I will say is that everyone has their baggage. Everyone. And everyone has there different forms of coping. This is your baggage and this is how you cope, and that's ok. I don't look at you different. But Kevin and I love you Taylor, I'd die if anything bad happened to you. We will always be there for you, no matter what."

It was true that Kevin and Taylor were close. I noticed it when the three of us went dress shopping. Apparently, Taylor had Kevin's back his first day of school, and they had been friends ever since.

I watched Taylor exhale a deep breath, and finally make eye contact with me.

"Thanks Kim." She said softly.

"Anytime." I responded quietly.

That's when she pulled me into a hug. At first, it caught me slightly off guard, but I didn't hesitate to hug her back. I felt my shoulder grow damp as Taylors hands tightened around my neck. I sighed quietly to myself fixing my grip around her as well. She just really needed a hug.

"Promise me something." I said.

"Anything." Taylor responded. Her voice was partially muffled caused my her face slightly hiding in my shoulder.

"Next time you want to, just think it through. Ok?"

She pulled away slowly, wiping her teary eyes. Letting out a sniffle, she grew a slight smile. "I will." She promised. A smile found there way to my lips as I watched her open the truck door and let herself out.

"Call me if you need me!" I called to her, while I rolled down my window.

"K!" She called back.

As I drove home that afternoon, so many things swirled around in my mind. I wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen. What I did know however that Taylor knew I was here, and when someone you care about is in a position like that, that's really all you can do. Be there for them.

I remember a few years back when I was seven, my dad and his brother were having issues. My uncle had drank for as long as I can remember, but being so young, I never thought anything of it. However, he was an alcoholic. After presenting the issue to my grandparents, they staged an intervention.

They forced him to get sober.

My uncle hated my dad for the longest time. I remember him explaining to me in very simple terms exactly why my uncle wouldn't be coming around as often.

When I grew up and better understood the situation, I asked Bud why didn't they make him go to rehab, because even now he still has his issues.

He responded with the most wise words I have ever heard my dad say.

"You can only force someone to do so much. After that, all you can do if let them know you're there."

And with Taylor, that's all I can do.

I soon arrived home, locking the truck behind be I slowly made my way into my house. Bud was reading the newspaper on the couch as I walked in. I made my way over and took a seat next to him. I watched as he lifted his head out of his deep thought and smiled at me.

"When's that boyfriend of yours coming over?" He asked me.

"He's not my-" I started to protest, but then my realization hit me. "oh wait he is." I corrected myself. With a love struck sigh I rested my head upon Bud's shoulder.

"Yo Lovey-dovey, when's the noob coming?" Bud teased.

I lifted my head from his should as short him a glare. "Never say 'yo' again, or 'lovey-dovey'. And he's not a noob!" I started rising from my seat. "There's so much wrong with that sentence." I muttered earning me a chuckled from my dad.

"Well...?"

"I'm not sure I'll text him." I said as I slowly made my way into the kitchen. After texting Jack, I began to raid my refrigerator. "Hey Bud, what are we eating tonight?"

"... I never thought of that."

Yeah, due to Bud's lack of organization skills and his inability to think things through we ended up ordering pizza. Jack showed up not long after the pizza was delivered.

After exchanging 'hellos' we made our way to the kitchen table to eat the pizza. It felt weird. Probably not for the reasons your thinking. Yes it was slightly awkward listing to my dad interrogate my boyfriend but the fact I was eating at a _table_ completely threw me off. I live with a _dad_, we're not civilized people. I don't eat at tables. To be totally honest, I'm kind of surprised we own one-

"Kim?"

My head snapped up after realizing I was being spoken to. "Yeah?" I said innocently.

"I said how was your 'date' with Taylor?" Jack asked. He probably got tiered of answering questions and wanted to subtly direct my dads attention towards me. Smart.

"Good, we went out for lunch and then went shopping. You came up a few times."

"Me?" Jack questioned.

"Yep, I got Kudos." I explained. Jack laughed slightly then shot me a smile, which I happily returned.

Ok, going good so far.

"How long have you two been dating?" Bud questioned. Jack and I exchanged a quick glance before answering 'five days'. That led into a sting of questions about how we met, how he asked me out and how long we were friends first.

Jack answered all the questions without hesitating. For some odd reason I have a sneaky suspicion that Kevin may of quizzed him previous to this dinner. I'll text him later and find out for sure, but that's so something Kevin would do.

"Kevin's your brother right?" My dad questioned.

My head snapped to the side as my eyes narrowed at my dad. It was like he was in my thoughts. Creepy.

"Yes sir." Jack answered.

"He's the gay one right?"

Oh. My. Gosh.

I buried my head in my hands as I listened to Jack answer 'yes' and the two of them carry on a conversation about how much Bud likes Kevin. Joy.

Alright, dinner's now going alright.

"Why aren't you gay?" He asked Jack.

"Kill me now." I muttered under my breath. I glanced at Jack who was slightly chocking on his food. That question caught him off guard as well. I then directed my vision towards my dad. Oh boy, if only looks could kill, he'd be long dead right now. I'm not sure what exactly he was trying to accomplish here, but I didn't like it very much.

"Uh... well... you see.." Jack stuttered. "I uh, like girls?" The answer came out more like a question due to the fact he was unsure of his answer. I don't blame him.

My dad nodded in understand as the three of us fell into a rather awkward silence. Well, this was at least going better that the one in my thoughts did. "I'm getting a drink." I announced. Anything to get me away from the table even for a few seconds, even if I was still in the same room. After pouring myself a glass of water, I sat back down only to return to the same awkward silence.

Nope, wasn't gone long enough.

The seconds begin to feel like hours, my plate was cleared, I wasn't overly hungry and Jack and Bud were just finishing up. Only a couple more minutes. Maybe I will be able to live through this dinner.

My attention was then directed towards my dad who cleared his throat, as I took a sip of water. "So... How far of you two gone?"

Within the same motion, I did a slight spit take on the water in my mouth. Pushing my plate away from me I slammed my head on the table.

What the hell?

I continued to repetitively hit my head against the table. Maybe if I hit my head hard enough I'll knock myself out and then I wont have to continue this stupid dinner. Then when I wake up, I'll have amnesia of the last few hours so I can pretend this dinner never happened.

Apparently Jack didn't like my mental plan. I felt him slip his hand under my head so as I hit my head of the table, my forehead safely landed on the palm of his hand.

Screw you Jack.

I didn't look up, I refused to. Then again, I didn't need to to know Jack was staring me down silently begging for my help. I heard him clear his throat. "Not as far as your implying." Jack said, slight sarcasm to his voice.

Dinner has officially gone downhill.

"Ok, dinners done" I said sternly sitting myself back up. I got up from my chair and grabbed some dishes dropping them in the sink. "Jack, thanks for coming." I said motioning towards the door. No questions asked Jack rose from his seat and followed me out onto the porch, leaving my dad inside.

"Jack I'm-" I tried to start. I was interrupted my Jack pulling me into a firm hug. My arms flew around his waist as his hands rested on my back. I felt his chin sit on the top of my head as I snuggled my head into his chest. We stood there for a few moments before he spoke.

"It's alright Kim. He's you dad, he's allowed to intimidate me. No, I wasn't expecting that, but it could of been worse. He'll warm up to me... Eventually... I hope."

I let out a laugh, with was slightly muffled by Jack's chest as I began to pull away. "I'm still sorry."

"I know." He smiled. I could see him partially lean in before his eyes darted to the side. After hesitation, Jack slowly leaned back out.

"He's watching us isn't he?"

"Yep." Jack sighed. "With daggers." He hissed. Laughing slightly, I pulled him back in for another hug. "I got to go though, mom's expecting me home."

"Alright." I sighed, letting him go. We stood there, just making eye contact for a few moments. I saw Jack dart his eyes to the side before he leaned in, and placed a gentle, meaningful kiss upon my cheek. We exchanged a quick smile before he started towards his car.

I stood there with a stupid grin on my face, staring off in his direction as Jack got into his car, waved goodbye, and was safely far away.

That's when my facial expression dropped.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled while storming into my house. Interrogating was one thing but he knew he crossed the line and he didn't stop. My dad knew me, so why'd he do that? I was beyond mad at him, he'd never done anything like that before. If he didn't like Jack why didn't he just tell me? That was completely uncalled for.

"Kimmy-"

"Oh no, Don't Kimmy me." I started. "_How far have you two gone?"_ I mimicked. "Like seriously? Bud that was completely stupid! I can't believe you just did that. You said you wanted to meet him! Not ask him stupid questions and make the whole night freaking awkward-"

"I like him Kim" I heard my dad say. I stopped in mid-sentence, shooting him a questioning look.

"Pardon?"

"I like him. It wasn't stupid it was necessary. He answered all my questions without hesitation all with acceptable answers. He didn't let you give yourself a concussion by hitting your head against the table and on the porch, he was aware I was watching and chose to kiss you on the cheek. That sent me the message that he respects me enough to not make out with my daughter right in front of me but likes you enough to show some sort of affection."

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"He's a good kid. Tell him I'm sorry for the incredibly awkward evening but he passed, and you have my blessing."

"I don't need your blessing." I protested.

"Maybe, but on nights where you want to hang out in the basement alone, you'll be glad you have it." He said with a smile. The same scowl was still planted on my face as he walked up to me and kissed to on the forehead. "I love you Kimmy.' He told me, returning to his spot on the couch, opening up the newspaper and flicking on the news.

"Mmmhmm" I sang, plopping down beside him. Bud let out a laugh as I pulled out my phone. I texted Kevin about the night and texted Jack that he had passed my dad's stupid test.

That's when it happened.

My head shot up and was instantly glued to the television. "Turn it up." I said emotionless. Out of the corner of my widened eyes I saw Bud shot me a questioning look as he turned up the volume, but I never looked away from the T.V.

I instantly felt my heart beat speed up and the adrenalin pump through my veins.

No.

This couldn't be happened.

The news of a fallen solider continuously rang through my ears. It was so loud that it completely blocked out all the other sounds from around me.

"Kimmy are you alright?" I heard my dad say. His voice sounded different, distant almost. As if he wasn't in the same room as me. A fallen solider, as well as my heat beat where the only things I could hear now. I felt my dad shift placing a hand on my shoulder. I didn't move, I couldn't.

I was officially panicking.

The only thing I was thinking about right now, was Taylor.

That's when the noise stopped. All at once, the noise inside my ears went completely silent, leaving the air being filled with the ringtone of my phone. Snapping my head to the side, I moved my hand. Slowly and gently, as if I was afraid of braking it, I grabbed the phone. Turning it over, I glanced at the screen.

**1 new text message: 9:34 pm.**

_**Taylor:**_

_I'm sorry_

* * *

><p><strong>And the plot thickens.<strong>

**DUH DUH DUHHH.**

**Ok, my highness aside, I'm quite pleased with how this chapter turned out, the ending especially. Not a lot to say. Yes it's a slight cliffhanger but I haven't had a lot of those yet in this story and I felt it was needed.**

**Please leave me your comments, hope 200 isn't a lot to ask for. 2 more chapters left. You guys excited? ;) I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. I will due my best.**

**Reviews motivate me though ;)**

**Let me know your thoughts :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!**

**You people are absolutely AMAZING. Reaching a goal of 200 by the end of the story has been accomplished! I received about 30 freakin reviews on one chapter. ONE CHAPTER! You people have no idea how much that meant to me. Thank you so much. **

**So with that, I tried my best to get this show on the road and update quickly. **

**Yeah, that didn't happen. **

**I have a reasonable excuse in the authors note below along with some things to say so please read. SUPER SORRY! This is the second last chapter (2/3), this story is in fact coming to an end. **

***Warning, this is a bit depressing chapter. Cutting plays a large part in this chapter so if that offends you please do not read it, or at least don't flame me for it. I am not clueless about this kind of stuff, I personally do not do it, but I know people who do. People who I've had to be there for this year. So this story is partially my venting. You have been warned.**

**I'd love to hear you're comments so make sure to keep a review in mind while reading. I'm not the happiest with the out come but I really needed to update :$**

**On to the story...**

* * *

><p>~Never Judge a book by its cover~<p>

* * *

><p>No.<p>

This couldn't be happening. Not right now, it had been such a good day, I talked to her. I told her to think it through, I said I was there for her. It was just a fallen solider, she'd be ok right? I know Kristen says she partially freaks out when receiving news like that but surly she was with her parents... _right?_

So then what did she mean by sorry?

"No." I said aloud. I quickly shot to my feet, grabbing my phone and shoving it into my pocket. "No, no, no, no, no, no." I kept repeating over and over again. Ignoring Bud's protests and concerned comments I booked it out the door letting it slam behind me. My mind was so overwhelmed with all the possibilities I barely heard Bud screaming at me to 'get my butt in the house right now'.

I couldn't.

Right now there was only one place I needed to be and that was with Taylor. Putting the car in drive I started towards her house. The beat of my heart was rebounding against my skull and my breath was heavy and uneven. I was still in panic mode.

But could you blame me?

Your best friend, who of which you just received news that she has been physically harming herself, just sent you a text message apologizing for some unknown reason after getting news about the very thing that sets her off.

Not exactly something you remain calm for.

All the 'what ifs' consumed my mind completely. The one that continued reoccurring in my brain was the possibility of her cutting herself, but the one that also appeared many times was the scenario of her committing suicide.

The honks from the extremely angry drivers behind me brought me back to reality. I pressed the gas peddle moving through the green light. The man told me I was _number one_ as he passed me. What a nice person.

The sky turned pitch black as the rain began to fall. The simple sound of raindrops pelting my windshield was the only thing I could here. If I wasn't in complete panic mode then it would of been southing., the sound of raindrops echoing through my car. At the moment though, I had too many things running through my mind.

It took way to long before I arrived at Taylor's house. My terrible parking job aside, I barely shut my door as I ran to the front door as fast as my legs would carry me. The rain was beginning to come down hard, soaking me on my way into the house. There were no cars in the driveway when I parked so I assumed no one was home. Hopefully that included Taylor.

I brought my fist up, slamming on the wood door before me. I could here in ring through the empty house. A few moments felt like a few hours before I pounded on the door once more.

Nothing.

The only thing making any sort of moment from the other side of the door was a cat _meowing_ at me that I could see from the other side of the window. Sighing to myself, I turned around, about to head back in the direction of my car.

When I heard it.

From what seemed like upstairs, a loud crashing noise came. It sounded as if someone had smashed a glass on the floor. "Taylor?" I screamed, continuing to bang on the door. I repeatedly yelled her name as the rain fell down around me. My breath was getting heavy and with every second that went by I was becoming more and more worried.

That's when I heard her scream. For a slight moment, I panicked. I completely froze not knowing what to do. Recovering from initial shock, I turned to door knob seeing if it was open.

At that moment, it felt as if everything was set into slow motion.

The door creaked open reveling the empty downstairs. Slowly I made my way in. I kept screaming at myself to move faster, but my legs wouldn't listen. Almost as if my brain was no longer attached to the rest of my body. Carefully I made my way to the stairs. A few times I debated turning back. If you would like to be technical about it, I was trespassing. So now, I can get in trouble for trespassing, or live with the guilt that I walked away by accident and let my friend die.

Lets trespass.

Things slightly moving faster again, I made my way up the stairs. The upstairs hallway reveled numerous doors, any of which Taylor could be behind.

"Taylor?" I called softly. My voice ringing through out the deserted house. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Well, if I had a pin. This is the part of the horror movie where the killer appears out of nowhere, says 'Say goodnight sweetheart' and murders me with an axe.

My body jumped at the sound of something falling, collapsing to the floor. "Taylor!" I called worriedly, before storming into the room where the sound came from. Taking a moment to examine my surroundings, it was defiantly Taylor's room.

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Pictures of her were set nicely in picture frames on the desk in the corner, beside a bed with a black blanket on top that was neatly made. It felt so empty.

I heard the presents of a person coming from a door, the opposite side of the room that I had entered. I quickly moved towards it, swinging it open with great force.

That's when everything just stopped.

Red.

Was all I saw. I felt as it it covered every single white wall the bathroom had. The sink was drenched in the think red liquid, almost as if she was washing it off. Little droplets trickled off the counter and onto a small puddle located on the floor.

And there was Taylor.

Passed out on the floor, blood pouring from her wrists.

That's when the rest of the night became a blur. I remember dropping to my knees holding her wrists in my hands, trying to stop the bleeding, which wasn't working so well. Screaming her name, trying to get her to regain consciousness. I remember tears falling freely from my eyes as sadness consumed me.

I had no idea what to do, I was a seventeen year old girl. The only medical training I had ever had was the first aid lesson when I got my babysitting license when I was eleven. I had watched enough 'Grays Anatomy' to realize that it was important to stop the bleeding and keep her stabilized.

So, when my sobs were put to a hush, I had called an ambulance, screaming at the 911 lady on the other side of the phone who was being very uncooperative. I remember taking off my socks and tying them tightly to her cuts to try to stop the bleeding- clearly my hands weren't doing anything productive- and checking her pulse.

I also remember after calming down slightly, I called Kevin. He deserved to know, I told him that right now she was OK but he needed to meet me at the hospital.

When the police arrived I was a complete disaster. I honestly do not remember walking out of the house. I truly believe a police office partially dragged, partially carried me out of the house because they needed me to leave Taylor, but I did not want to.

After watching Taylor being taken away in an ambulance, the sirens piercing through the quiet of the night, red and blue lights filling the street, I broke. The sobs took over my body causing me to viciously shake as I curled my body up in a ball on the ground, hugging my knees with my arms, head dug into my legs.

How I had gotten to the hospital I am unsure, because after that, I don't remember much.

* * *

><p>Sitting in a hospital is simply agonizing pain. It is almost as if you could feel the presents and the pain of everyone who had ever died here. It made my stomach turn. Knowing that there were so many people with such potential, who are so innocent, forced to live the rest of their life in a hospital.<p>

The sound of my shoe tapping against the cold tile floor echoed through the empty hallway. I sat there with a vacant stare waiting for something, _anything_.

For word from the doctor, for Kevin to arrive, for Bud to come.

Bud had been called by the police officer after he spent 20 minutes getting my side of the story. The least he could of done was be nice about it, but _no._ He had to act like this was an interrogation and like I was his prime suspect. I didn't do anything wrong. Then again, the house was currently in worse condition than a murder scene.

My head snapped up at the sound of someone turning the corner. A man in a white jacket whispered something to the lady sitting at the reception table of the emergency section of the hospital I was currently sitting in. That lady had at least been nice to me. The doctor shot me a sympathetic look before exiting the same way he entered.

With a sigh, the lady arose from her seat and sauntered in my direction. She knew what was going on with Taylor. I swallowed hard, terrified to hear what she had to say as she took a seat beside me. She gently placed her hand on my shoulder as I choked up the sob that I had so desperately been holding in.

"She's going to be alright Kimberly." She told me gently.

My head snapped up to look at her as relief took over my body. I let out a large breath I was unaware I was holding. "You mean that?"

"Yes. Your friend had lost a lot of blood but they managed to stabilize her. She's going to be in a lot of pain, but she's going to be alright."

Before I knew it tears escaped from my eyes once more and my head was back in my knees. I wasn't exactly sure why I was still crying. It was just an emotional night I guess. I haven't cried this much since my mom left. I locked myself in my room for days and refused to talk to anyone. Eventually I came out, it was mostly due to the fact I was starving, but I still came out.

I was snapped out of my memory at the feeling of the lady moved her hand to my back, rubbing it smoothly in circles. I let out a soft sob before wiping away my tears with my sleeve. All that really did was put dry blood on my face. I was still drenched in Taylor's blood.

The thought made my stomach turn.

"I think your boyfriends here." She said softly. I glanced upward to she Kevin standing in the middle of the hallway. Tears threatening to spill from his already red and puffy eyes.

"Kevin." I whispered softly to myself.

Quickly standing up, I practically ran over to him and tackled him in a hug. Almost immediately his arm found themselves around my waist holding me tight. His head was placed in the crease of my neck. It didn't take long for my shoulder to become wet and Kevin begin shaking due to vicious sobs. I rubbed his back in a comforting motion as the two of us simply stood their hugging.

It was obvious he was in pain. I don't blame him. He and Taylor had been friends for a lot longer than I had, and this was killing me. I couldn't imagine how he felt.

He slowly pulled away, wiping his eyes from the tears. Quickly they widened as they darted all over my sweater. "Kim." He said in a warning tone.

"I know, I'm covered..." I said softly, letting my voice trail off near the end. Giving me a nod, Kevin and I returned my my seat, waiting for the others to show up, or for the doctors to give us an update.

We sat there for what felt like ever. We watched in silence as people entered the emergency doors and exit later. Kevin and I took turns sleeping on each others shoulders, making sure someone was always up for the doctor.

Bud had shown up around what I was told midnight. He said he would of been here sooner except the police wanted to talk to him. After giving me an extremely long hug, apologizing for the condition of my friend, he gave me hell for going by myself. He said that he would of, and could of gone with me if I had just told him what was happening.

He was right.

I could of just told him and had an adult with me when I had gone to Taylor's house. The thing is with that the events might not of turned out the same. I really couldn't of afforded to arrive any later that I did, and knowing but there was the possibility he wouldn't of let me enter the house do to the fact I was trespassing.

I accepted his hell and moved on.

Honestly, I wouldn't of changed a thing about tonight, because Taylor was alright.

It was now the three of up who sat there, waiting in agonizing silence for anything to happen. Every so often I found myself chocking down tears as the memories flooded back to me. Once and I while I glared at Kevin who was silently crying to himself beside me.

Words couldn't describe how we all were feeling right now. Knowing she was alright wouldn't calm the butterflies in my stomach, I needed to see her. I needed to see her breathing, and smiling and talking to me explaining why she did this. In a way I knew, but she needed to understand when she did things like this it didn't just affect her, it affected all of us.

Hours went by before anyone showed up. And when the next person showed up I was ecstatic to see him, but he didn't really bring any information to the table.

Jack.

Kevin had called him for a ride home later tonight- or for later this morning - and him alongside his hero complex demanded why the hell Kevin was at the hospital. No doubt Jack showed up not long after.

The second he was in decent distance I practically jumped on him, he didn't seem to mind though. I needed a hug from someone who wasn't in as much pain as I was, and who wasn't currently mad at me. I love Bud, and I guess mad is the wrong adjective to use, more accurate hurt, but right now I just really needed Jack.

After slight hesitation due to the fact we were standing in front of my father who had caused his hell earlier tonight, he soon got over it and hugged me back. Wrapping one arm securely around mu waist, the other arm placed gently on the back of my head, cradling it into his chest as his chin rested on the top of my head.

The tears were flowing freely down my face again. To be totally honest I was very surprised I had tears left. I dislike crying, it made me feel weak, venerable even. I didn't like giving people the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. So, I simply chose not to cry.

But desperate times call for desperate measures.

"It's alright Kim." I felt Jack whisper into my hair before kissing it lightly. I truly loved how caring he was; loving. It felt like Jack would do absolutely anything for me, all I needed to do was call him, vise versa. Being in his arms just felt so comforting, like nothing could ever hurt me. It reminded me he'd always be there, and I hope he always is, because I don't know what I'd do without him. Without this. Shortly after knowing him it didn't take long to realize that he was the type of guy that would take a bullet for someone he really cared about.

I was one of those people.

I slowly made my way out of Jacks hold. He adjusted his hands so one was on my shoulder and the other placed gently on my cheek. "You ok?" He asked softly. In a way, it was an extremely stupid question, but in a situation like this what else are you really able to say.

"I will be, as soon as they let me see her." I replied quietly.

"Kim you're-"

"I know." I said answering his unasked question. He quickly shifted tugging off his plain black sweater, then handing it to me with a small smile. I attempted to return it as I grabbed the sweater from his grip. He placed his arm around my shoulders pulling me back in so he could place a kiss upon my forehead.

God, I could just melt every time he does that.

"Go change." He said, offering me a smile. Without hesitation I turned and headed for the bathroom, it gave me an excuse to move. Before turning the corner I watched Jack approach Kevin, placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder. He did that just so Kevin could stand up and tackle him into a hug also. Slightly laughing at his step-brothers action, Jack chuckled to himself. It quickly faded though as he began comforting Kevin. I found myself smiling at the two of them. Though they weren't technically brothers, they were always going to be there for each other. At the end of the day, that's all that really matters.

I turned on my heal directing my vision back down the empty hallway. The sound of my shoe on the tile once again was the only thing that made any noise. For the emergency room section of the hospital, it was surprisingly quiet and lonely. Matching my mood, how convenient. I continued my way until reached the very white bathroom.

Wow, has hospitals never heard of colour?

I walked up to the sink splashing cold water on my face before turning to look in the mirror. I almost winced at the reflection, I was quiet hideous. My blonde hair was a mess, some dry blood hugging the tips. My eyes were read and puffy alongside my cheeks, which were also covered in blood here and there, with a tint of blue in some parts. The bags under my eyes were undeniable, due to the time.

I looked terrible.

Wow, another reason to love Jack, he didn't flinch at my appearance.

I'm kind of surprised Kevin didn't say anything. Even at his state of sadness, he's still Kevin.

I got to work washing up all the dried blood before ripping off my shirt replacing it with Jack's sweater. It smelled like him, I like that smell. I combed through my hair with my fingers attempting to rid the knots. I didn't care all that much for my appearance right now, but at least I tried.

Exiting the bathroom I made my way back to the section of the hospital the three boys I love most sat.

That was a true statement, Kevin, Jack and Bud were the three boys in my life I truly love. After them being part of my like I am unsure what exactly I'd do with out them. With the exception of Taylor, they are the only people that have really been there for me. Moving all the time you don't have time to build bonds because as soon as you do they become broken. With these people that will never happen, and for that I am thankful.

I returned to see a man on the taller side, wearing a nicely fitted white coat talking to Kevin, Jack and my father. I approached silently with a large amount of caution so I could get close enough to eavesdrop without them noticing me just yet. Unfortunately my shoe released a large squeak causing all four of their heads to turn in my direction. Offering a smile, I exhaled a large breath.

"Kimberly." The man said more than asked. I nodded my head viscously. The nerved were beginning to affect my actions. "Your friend is fine."

"Where are her parents?" I blurted out.

"I've been informed they have been notified and they're on there way. It has been said they were on their way to the airport which is quite a distance and should be arriving shortly." He told me. My mind drifted to the question of why they were at the airport but I quickly shrugged it off. My mind was then directed back towards Taylor when the doctor said that he had one more thing to tell me. "She's asking for you."

Nodding my head more calmly this time, I began following the doctor through a pair of double doors at the opposite side of the room then I was standing. I looked at Kevin momentarily so I could see him nod my head, allowing me to go. Sucking in my breath, I continued through the doors and into the hallway.

The hallway looked the same as the others. Same white walls, same white doors plastered on either side of the wall directly across from each other. For some reason however, this hallway felt empty. Much like Taylor's room.

An old wise tale once said that a bedroom was to reflect the personality of the one who sleeps there. Taylor's bedroom just felt lifeless. Not at all the outgoing, sarcastic teenager I pegged her to be. Goes to show how much you know about a person until you truly _know_ them. Goes hand in hand with the saying 'Never judge a book by it's cover'. People often use that saying when talking about a hideous face with a terrific personality, but it works both ways. A beautiful girl with a broken soul. You never realize until you open the book.

For example with Kristen and Steve. Though they could come off brutal and terrible they had the right idea of how to survive high school. Create a false image of yourself because in some cases if people saw the real you they'd rip you apart. Especially if the real you is weak and venerable.

So yes Kristen's a bitch. However, she's a bitch with an eating disorder who gave up a lot of things in her life she cared deeply about to avoid people seeing the real her. She stands her ground and doesn't allow anyone to screw with her. For that I respect her. Though she is not who she appears to be. On the inside she's hurting, because she'd not as strong as she'd like people to believe.

Or Steve, who came across a this cocky asshole to avoid people screwing with him, cause on the inside, he couldn't take the fight. He presented himself to be something he's not and bullies kids because they're able to do something he's never going to be able to do. Like Kevin, Kevin came out of the closet and showed people who is really is. Steve is never going to be able to do that; accept himself.

Goes to show that nobody's perfect. Even the Kristen of your school may have some issues that you are unaware about, because she's probably tried very hard for you to be unaware. Everybody had their baggage, some people are just better at masking their pain than others. Others sometimes find a different escape to deal with the pain.

Such as Taylor. She turned to physically harming herself because she just could take it. Even though on the outside she seemed solid, on the inside she was broken.

The squeak of my shoe brought me back to reality as I was stopped in front of what I was told to be Taylor's door. "I'll leave you to it then." The doctor said with a slight smile, before disappearing around the corner. There was no window on the door, so if I wanted to see her, I had to open a door.

Honestly I was scared. I didn't want to see my best friend so beaten down and hurting. In a way, I wanted to see the Taylor I was used to, the strong, confident one who didn't let anyone mess with her, but that's not who she really is. I was afraid to see who she really is. Though, that's where love comes into play. Loving someone is knowing everything that's wrong with them and you still choose to be seen with them in public. Knowing all their flaws but loving them regardless.

Just like being happy. Being happy doesn't mean everything is perfect. It means you've decided to look beyond the imperfections.

With a twist on the doorknob I pushed open the door. Slowly it creaked open reveling my best friend, laying dazed on a bed, probably drugged out of her mind on medication. I smiled at her as I made my way into the room. She looked relatively happy to see me. No she didn't move or say anything, but I could see it in her eyes.

The perfection and imperfection doesn't really matter to me anyways. In my mind, perfects overrated.

"Hey Taylor."

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! Finally done. Sorry it took so long once again, bit of an authors note here if you could just read it that be fantastic (y)<strong>

**Ok, first off it took so long because of a number of obstacles. I actually got surgery on my knee, I'm fine, not a huge deal, so before hand my family and friends were dragging me to all these places and for the past week I've been to high to write.**

**Have you ever tried to write while your high? It turns out like shit.**

**Anyways, my apologies. One final chapter. This was actually going to be the ending, but I figured people might ask me for an 'epilogue' so I would just plan one. Slight hint of part of the next chapter in this one, if you guess it I'll let you know ;)**

***Because this story is ending I've posted a poll on my profile of what story you'd all like to see continued first. If you like me as an author I'd really appreciate if you'd go vote. Every vote counts and I'd like to see what you guys are thinking :)**

**Thanks again for the 30 reviews, made my day! I will try to upload ASAP but apparently I have horrible luck with that so we'll see ;) If it's not to much to ask for, do you think we could match the 30 reviews from last chapter? :D There's about 85 people following this story and I'd appreciate hearing from every single one of you.**

**Again though, I'm not clueless about this stuff, I've had my own life experiences so please no flames, I'm not trying to offend anybody. I know this is a serious issue and it takes a lot to make someone think about doing, but not necessarily a lot to push them over the edge. Taylors reasoning will be explained next chapter. **

**Not my best work, but I hope you enjoyed. I liked the message of this chapter, especially near the ending. Proves the over all point of this story. Quite proud of that part. Hope you liked it too.**

**Never fear, happy endings all around for next chapter. I think I've tortured the characters enough ;) Please leave a comment in the review bow, and STAY TUNED! :D**

**P.s Sorry for any mistakes, still kind of high (on medication don't worry;))**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aloha. Sorry for the wait, wrote half of it but then life got confusing, but I finished it. So without farther adue, I bring you the final chapter of 'Perfects Overrated'. I shall save my rambling for the authors note below, please read it.**

**Other than that, Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>~In the end, love is all that matters~<p>

* * *

><p>I laid back from my sitting position onto the boy that was nicely plopped up against a big tree. The grass tickled my espoused ankle where my jeans had ridden up, as the breeze cooled us from the suns heat. I placed my head on his lap so I was able to look at him. He smiled down at me, bringing his hand up to tuck the loose hair behind my ear.<p>

It was the perfect moment.

My attention was drawn to the playground when a little girl let out a scream of excitement. Her friend- who happened to be a boy had tagged her as the two of them chased each other around the park. Smiling to myself, I watched the kids continue to play, not a care in mind.

The warm weather was beginning to approach making it the perfect temperature for children to be out playing, causing the park to be very full. It was officially summer vacation. School had ended no more than a day ago, and I was celebrating by doing absolutely nothing. After having such an eventful year, it was nice to just sit down and relax.

After staring off into space for quite sometime, I found myself admiring the sky. It was a perfect blue colour, almost perfectly clear with little blemishes of clouds here and there. Kind of similar to my life. For the most part, it was clear, not a lot of issues or problems. Though every so often there's a blemish you are not able to ignore. Such as the incident with Steve, or Taylor.

The episode with Taylor took place a few months back. During her stay in the hospital Kevin and I visited her everyday. Making her smile and laugh was our main priority, I really hated seeing her so sad.

Her parents came around every so often. When then came Kevin and I would usually make up an excuse to leave such as offer to go get food. They loved their daughter and Kevin and I had come to the conclusion that they deserved their time alone with her. They did not take lightly Taylors way of coping with her issues- blamed themselves and said they should of known, but there was no way they could of known.

If it wasn't for Kristen, I myself never would of known about Taylor. That is because some people become very good at hiding their feelings with a mask, they know how to smile threw the pain so no one suspects anything. Even the people who love them the most. Taylor is one of those people. It really makes you think how much one can hide with a smile, how you never really no someone as well as you think you do, until you see them at their worst.

However, it was very obvious that Taylor's parents were hiding something and Kevin and I were determined to figure out what.

We would spend our time that we were away from Taylor in the hospital, seated in the cafeteria discussing the possibilities. We had a game plan set out and everything, keeping track of our guesses on a piece of paper, and being in the correct positions so we 'accidently eavesdropped' on her parents conversations. We even tried snooping through their wallet once, before Kevin returned it after I stole it from their car.

Oops.

Unfortunately, we had come up empty handed.

Then came the day I will remember forever. Kevin and I were helping Taylor out of the hospital and to her parents car. No the damage to her writs did not effect her walking, but the lack of exercise and the medication being pumped through her veins sure did. Walking was defiantly not one her strengths at the moment so leading her out of the hospital, Kevin and I each took one arm.

So there we were helping our friend out of the hospital when we saw _him._

There he was, dressed in all his glory.

The reason that Taylor did it in the first place.

I glanced over at Taylor to see pure happiness in her eyes. After a few moments of her eyebrows scrunching together and her breath becoming heavy her brain finally processed the fact he was actually there.

Kevin and I took at step back, releasing Taylor from our grasp, watching the scene unfold. She hesitantly took a step towards him, carful enough to ensure he wouldn't disappear on her. "Thomas?" She breathed, the name feeling so natural coming out of her mouth. He let a small smile tug on his lips before he quickly shoved it away. He then brought his hand up to his forehead- as a salute - while standing tall and proud.

"Sergeant Munro to you Soldier!" He barked at her. The tone of his voice was rather scary but Taylor didn't seem to mind. A smile then found its way to her lips as she brought her own hand up to show a salute.

They stood there frozen for a few moments, simply just scanning the other person. I couldn't imagine how long it had been. "Permission to hug Sergeant?" She asked him playfully. A fully grown smile then played on his lips as he chuckled slightly to himself.

"Permission granted." He said happily while opening his arms. It didn't take a second for Taylor to run towards him and jump into them. Her arms flew around his neck hugging him tightly, and her legs found their way around his waist holding on to him for dear life. His arms went around her waist, hugging her back with equal strength.

Thomas was her brother.

Who had just returned from the Navy.

So that's what they were hiding.

I soon found my head to be rested on Kevin's shoulder as we watched the rest of the scene play out. His arm slipped around my waist, doing the same. It was like the perfect movie moment. The love on their faces formed an indescribable atmosphere. Watching the tears of joy flow freely down Taylors face, made it very difficult for me to hold back my own. Glancing Kevin's way I saw he was unable to hold back his.

I guess that's what happens when you love someone. The simple presents of seeing them after so long can be overwhelming. Even if Taylor and Thomas were sent to be sworn enemies due to the fact they were siblings, they loved each other.

I myself never got to receive the _joy_ of having a sibling. Though I do have a dad who picks on me like a brother would. I do know however that you cannot pick your family, and no matter how big of a pain in the ass they get, they are your family, and no matter what happens you are not allowed to leave- unfortunately for most people.

After the hospital Kevin and I returned to Taylor's home, some major decorating was needed. Now lets say her room reflects her personality. It's not as _empty_ anymore.

Since that day I have never scene Taylor so happy in my life. Except for the minor days when she'd come to school mad beyond belief. One morning Thomas has played a bucket of liquid on the top of her bathroom door so when she proceeded to open it like she does every morning she was hit with- well, he won't tell her. Claims he's making up for all their lost time together.

She didn't like that very much.

So there was Taylor's not-so-happy ending. Herself and her brother were reunited once more. Which, depending on how you look at the situation can be a good or a bad thing.

My mind then wandered to Kevin. As big of a role Kevin played in my story I didn't play as big of a role in his. Kevin is an amazing person, and I wish I had told him more. He fights me on that fact though- says standing up for him the first day of school, as well as being there for his brother and friend was more than enough.

Kevin was always a strong person. Not ashamed of who he was or what people thought of him and for that I admire him greatly. Just to top it off, he was a very wise person. Someone who understood a lot of point of views considering he was a senior in high school. Someone who has fought their fair share of battles so they realize how great the good things really are.

He says the same about me.

Regardless, I knew Kevin was going far in life. I should of scene it sooner, but he has a large interest in fashion. Dressing me up that night for the party was only the beginning. Him and I were going to spend the rest of our lives together being roommates in New York. This will be an interesting couple of years. Going to universities in 'The Big Apple', one of my best friends and I will be living the dream _together_. He says he couldn't of asked for anything more.

Better lay down some ground rules.

_1. No boys in the apartment without warning me first so I can leave- unless he's attractive and you aren't planning on doing anything, then that's ok._

_2. No making fun of any of my outfits unless its really bad, then you may help me fix them._

_3. Knock before entering. There's no need to make this awkward._

Guess that's it.

Then there was Bud.

After Jack and Bud had finally worked out their _issues_, seeing things in a new light for they were finally on the same page- which trust me, was not an easy trip- the three of us had a lot of fun together. Watching movies, going out for dinner, watching the game together, we got along rather well. Though he'd never admit it, I truly think Bud enjoyed having a boy in the house for once.

And he was right, I was_ very_ happy for his blessing.

So with everything worked out between the three of us, Jack and I decided -courtesy of Kevin - that a fourth member was needed. Attempting to convince a single man for such a long time to get back in the game was no east task either. It took too much work to get that man dating again.

After setting up a dating profile without him knowing, subtly giving him tips on how he's supposed to act on a date, and throwing out his old shirts every Wednesday when the garbage truck came, he finally agreed to the concept of dating.

Him finding someone was a whole different story itself, it took about thirty coffee dates over the course of a month and a half for him to meet someone with similar interests. Five dates later he got off his high horse and admitted that maybe him and his new lady friend could have something meaningful.

Lets just say that a few months later some of the things that go on on their dates I'm not allowed to know about- not that I'm sure I actually want to.

So everything worked out for Bud, he's no longer lonely. Which whether the man wants to admit it or not, he so was. I don't feel terrible about leaving him anymore, I know he's in good hands here.

A hand touching my face brought me back to reality. It gently tilted my head so I was now looking at the figure above me. I smiled up at him as he looked down on me. "What you thinking about?"

"Stuff."

"Stop it, you're overwhelming me with details." He shot at me playfully, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Oh shush." I snapped. Using a smile so I didn't see overlay serious, I smacked him in the chest while sitting up from my position. I shifted, swinging my legs over his lap where my head use to me, I laid my head on his chest. He smiled before putting an arm around me pulling me closer. "Hey Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." I said simply. He shot me a smile before his eyes widened with the realization of what I just said. "Don't have to act so surprised." I shot playfully, while helping myself to my feet. I watched as he stumbled with his words and his footing as he tried to find something acceptable to say, while trying to stand up himself.

"I-I'm not, I mean I know- Wait, that's not what I meant. You see, it just caught me off guard. " He spit out really fast. I chuckled at his stupidity.

Yep, he's all mine.

Aren't I lucky?

I think it's safe to say that Jack and I have been through a lot. From meeting at the beginning to grade twelve, the universe wasn't the nicest to us when it came to obstacles in our way. However, we still managed to get threw together, and get over our pride and admit our feelings for each other after all of it.

In my mind we had the perfect relationship. He picked on me, I picked on him. He called me fat, I'd insult his intelligence. Both of us always had a witty or sarcastic remark to everything the other person had to say. We shot continuous insults at each other constantly to the point where Kevin was ready to murder us both. Though with that, he kissed me in public, we cuddle a lot and I find that usually our hands are intertwined or his arm is around my shoulder. I find it comforting.

We have even taken the really big step in our relationship.

Yep, I've met his parents.

Jack was more nervous when I met them than I was. After the failure of a dinner when he met my dad, Jack was terrified we were going to have a repeat of it

He should really have more faith in me.

He claims his parents are awesome but when it comes to things like this- also known as his girlfriend as opposed to friends that are girls, they get a little judgmental. Truthfully, whoever Jack ends up with will be the only daughter they will have. You know, Kevin's, _Kevin_.

So, when Kristin was introduced they absolutely hated her. Went on until Jack dumped her on how he could do so much better. When I brought up the fact he had already invited me for dinner months ago, he claimed I was only a friend then, which was true. So after lots of prepping by both Jack and Kevin to the point I wanted to smack the two of them, they decided I was ready to meet the parents.

Lets just say, after being intimidated, explaining how I loved Kevin, and a few insults Jack's way they loved me.

I mean, what's not to love?

So with all the parents pleased with our relationship, Jack and I were home free. It was helpful that they also trusted us to be alone. Bud probably took the most convincing, but he was eventually OK with it. Especially when the reason he wasn't home was because he had a date of his own. We mostly hung out a Jack's though, Kevin liked to be included in our hangout sessions. Which was alright with us as soon as he quit 'awhing' every time Jack and I kissed, that was extremely annoying. Bud preferred it also, he really did love Kevin. They had gotten closer over the course of Jack and I's relationship. Sometimes I think Bud's favorite part of me dating Jack, that if it goes well he'll be related to Kevin one day.

Oh boy.

A pair of hands wrapped around my waist from behind brought me back to reality once again. A pair of lips found their way to my cheek causing me to blush slightly. "You alright? You've been pretty spaced out today."

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just thinking." I explained. I felt him nod against me before spinning me around. His arms found themselves back around my waist, while he rested his forehead against mine, nose brushing slightly. He stood there for a few moments with a smug smile of his face, almost as if he was teasing me, before he leaned in and gave me a kiss.

As for the future between us, for the longest time it was unknown. With me_ running away with his brother_ to New York, I honestly had no idea what was going to happen between the two of us.

Apparently however, Jack had a plan of his own.

About a week ago right before graduation he had come out and told us all his plan. I was over for dinner and he did it while we were eating. To say it was a shock to me- as well as his parents and Kevin was an understatement. We were all stunned. I knew I was important to Jack but never did I think I would impact his future that much. I guess Kevin played a role in it as well, but it's cuter if he did it because of me.

Supposedly, over the past few months he had been searching for Jobs in New York. About a week ago he had gotten an gotten an call from his uncle that an old friend of his has a construction industry up by New York and they're always looking for new workers. After a few calls and an interview via the internet, his uncles friend would be ecstatic if Jack would like to come work with them.

All he had to do was say yes, and the job was his.

And to Jacks excitement, there was a Dojo right around the corner. I feel like I should of known he had an interest in karate.

All in all, Jack was following us to New York.

Guess Kevin will be the one making the rules. I can already picture about fifty of them laminated neatly taped to my future fridge. Joy. He'll have his own list however, most of them regarding the fact that if he becomes a cock block there is no way he will ever get a boyfriend, courtesy of me.

Jack pulled away from our kiss, resting his forehead back on mine. I smiled both at the memory, and the kiss he just gave me. "Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." He said.

I let out a laugh before I kissed him again. My arms flew around his neck as his hands tightened on my waist. Our lips continued to move in sync, as his arms moved completely around me, picking me slightly off the ground, as I smiled slightly into our kiss.

This is the part of the cheesy movie where it fans out and the last thing you see is the boy begin to spin himself and the girl in circles before the screen fads to black. Then the romantic music plays as they show the credits with the names of the people you really don't care what they did.

However, Jack being the dork that he is attempted to spin us, resulting in him tripping over his own to feet. That sent the two of us toppling to the ground, both on our backs slightly winded by the fall, side by side. We then began laughing our heads off as we tried to stand up. Eventually we managed after falling over a few extra times. Jack smiled warming at me as he leaned in for another kiss only for me to push him over back on to the ground as I screamed 'Race you!' while taking off towards the playground. His quickly shot up, running towards the playground, right on my heels.

So there's my not-so-perfect ending, to my not-so-perfect story.

Oh well, **Perfect's Overrated** anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**So there was the final chapter. I'm quite pleased on the turnout, I hope you are to. I was going to do the finally in a valedictorian speech, then end it at the dance but I feel this turned out better; ending it at the place where it technically all began. ****Their park. ****It was them hanging out after graduation, Kim reflecting on the past few months.**

**It wasn't overly long, just 3 000 words but I honestly don't think it needed to be any longer. I fit in what I needed to. All the characters got their happy ending. Taylors brother returned from the Navy unharmed, Bud got a girlfriend - LOL I had to, I enjoyed writing that part - and Kim, Kevin and Jack are off to New York, like it was stated in the first chapter.**

**Jack is becoming a construction worker, thought it fit. And there is a Dojo down the street, just had to fit that in ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited and followed it, it was more than I ever thought I'd get. I hope the ending was not a disappointment. I am truly thankful to all of you who read. I believe my writing has gotten better since the beginning of this story, so thanks for giving me the opportunity to write it.**

**Also thanks for making this your favorite love story on 'Kickin it Awards'. That's right, I saw it ;)**

**Before I end, I just want to say that since this story, I've seen stories with a very similar plot- I know it is an overused plot but some stories contain**** scenes almost exact to mine. That could just be me being paranoid, or being correct, I do not know. My point being, I am sorry to to those idea's or stories that accidently were similar to mine that were written first, no one said anything but I just want to put that out there because I myself do not like the feeling. **

**Over the course of this story I've gotten about 80 people who have followed, all of you know I've updated ;) I would really love and appreciate hearing from most of you. Even if it's just 'loved the story'. This is your last chance to review and I'd love to hear your thoughts on how you think the story turned out, it would mean the world to me considering this is my final update.**

**Though this story is at its end, if you enjoy my writing style I have a few more stories that have yet to be completed, and I'd love for you to read and review them :D**

**I am horned to finally hit the complete button on this story ;) Again, thanks so much for reading, and remember to review :)**


End file.
